Quand la réalité rejoint la fiction …
by SweatMerry
Summary: Myriam, une adolescente totalement déjantée se retrouve, par d'étranges circonstances, plongée dans un monde où tout peut arriver, le monde de One Piece. /!/ NEW CHAPTER DANS LES BAC! Chapitre 20: Cauchemars Partie 2:Incontrôlable... Enjoy ;) CHAPITRES RELUS ET CORRIGES/!/
1. Prologue: Vieilleries et Cie

**Quand la réalité rejoint la fiction …**

… **ça donne ça:**

Bonjour ou peut-être bonsoir!

Je vais vous raconter l'histoire d'une adolescente de 16 ans un peu barge dont la vie déjà mouvementée, fut troublée par une étrange découverte. Voici l'histoire de Myriam, mon histoire...

**Prologue: Vieilleries et Cie...**

Tout à commencé, ce matin de juillet. Comme tous les ans, mon père, mes grands-parents, ma sœur: Johanna, 12 ans et moi, passions nos vacances d'été dans un manoir en Bretagne. C'était une grande bâtisse imposante qui surplombait fièrement la mer. Vieille de plusieurs siècles, elle avait été soit-disant bâtie par une bande de pirates et porte le nom de leur capitaine: Tromelin (en breton ça donne: Maner Trovelin, voilà pour la petite info). Une des amies de ma grand-mère en avait hérité et nous le louait chaque été.

Un jour, elle m'a dit que Tromelin avait planqué son butin quelque part autour de la propriété et qu'il avait même laissé un carte désignant l'emplacement du trésor, mais vous vous doutez bien qu'elle ne m'a pas dit où il était et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau...

« Un tréjor? Mais kek j'en f'rais? » qu'elle m'a répondu avec son accent breton. J'eus envie de lui dire que si elle n'en voulait pas, moi je l'aurai pris volontiers. Rah !, maudite octogénaire sénile ! Vous imaginez, un trésor dans le jardin? Me dire ça à moi ?, moi qui adore ce genre de fantaisies et qui ai toujours rêvé de devenir une vaillante pirate naviguant contre vents et marées... Euh, je m'égare là! Revenons à nos moutons.

Ce matin là, après mon petit déj', j'étais montée dans ma chambre pour me préparer (rien de bien extraordinaire vous allez me dire, soyez patients!). En effet, mon papy un dingue de brocantes et autres vides-greniers, avait prévu de nous emmener découvrir sa passion. Cette journée s'annonçait mortelle. Une fois prête, nous mîmes le cap sur la fameuse brocante.

Mon grand-père était aux anges: « C'est le paradis ici » disait-il en s'extasiant devant des trucs innommables. Pour moi, ça ressemblait plus à l'enfer: plus ennuyant, tu crèves. Il y avait tout un tas de vieilleries poussiéreuses, de gadgets à 2 berrys et autres bibelots non-identifiables. Après deux heures à errer telle une âme en peine, mon calvaire prit fin quand il se décida à lever l'ancre, quel soulagement! La route du retour me parut durer une éternité mais enfin la tour du manoir se profilait à l'horizon.

Pendant que papy admirait les bouquins qu'il avait dégoté, j'examinai avec curiosité le contenu du carton qu'il avait ramené. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, il m'offrait toujours des livres aux histoires improbables mais passionnantes. J'espérais qu'il y en aurait une parmi cet amas de livres, magazines, journaux... Mais ce fut un échec cuisant.

Je remontai donc dans ma chambre en traînant des pieds, déçue. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le vieux plancher. Tout en grommelant, je me redressai pour identifier la cause de ma chute et ne tardai pas à la découvrir: une des lattes du parquet s'était soulevée ce qui m'avait fait trébucher. Je tentais de la remettre en place quand un éclat attira mon attention..

Je pris ma lampe de poche dans ma table de chevet et revint vers le « trou dans le sol », plus curieuse que jamais. J'écartai la latte un peu plus puis allumai ma torche. Je découvris, avec stupéfaction, une caisse poussiéreuse enchaînée et cadenassée que j'entrepris de remonter. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire mais après une vingtaine de minute, ce fut chose faite.


	2. Chapitre 1: Aargh! ouvre toi bon sang!

**Chapitre 1: Aargh! Ouvre-toi, bon sang!**

Je m'installai sur mon lit examinant le coffre d'un peu plus près. Les chaînes et les cadenas qui le recouvraient, étaient dans un état de rouille avancé. Je n'aurais donc pas trop de mal à les briser avec une bonne paire de tenailles pensais- je, grave erreur ! Malgré leur piteux état apparent, elles ne cédèrent pas. J'avais beau y mettre toute ma force et ma volonté., rien n'y faisait.

D'ailleurs, j'étais plutôt forte pour une fille, adorant me bagarrer, j'avais acquis pas mal de force dans les bras et les jambes. Mon apparence de frêle jeune fille était un gros avantage lors des bastons: il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les effets d'un coup de pied retourné bien placé. Bref, revenons en à notre caisse voulez-vous.

J'étais toujours à m'acharner dessus comme une forcenée sans que les liens ne bougent d'un pouce! Aargh! Pourquoi ne cassaient-ils pas? Je me calmai et réfléchis un peu à ce que je faisais. Mes yeux allèrent de mes pinces aux chaînes, répétant le mouvement quelques instants pour se poser de nouveau sur les chaînes. Quelque chose clochait. Je m'approchai un peu plus pour me rendre compte qu'elles n'étaient pas en métal mais en pierre, une sorte de granit bleuâtre aussi résistant que le diamant, dégageant une drôle d'odeur iodée. Je regardais ensuite les cadenas, même matière inconnue: Génial ! Comment j'allais faire moi pour ouvrir cette satanée caisse ! Énervée, je me laissai tomber lourdement sur mon lit. Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis... me dis-je, quand, miracle, me vint une idée de génie! Je n'avais qu'à crocheter les serrures! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt? m'interrogeais-je tout haut, exaspérée par mon manque de jugeote. Bon je n'avais plus qu'à trouver un cintre, à le bidouiller un peu et hop...

Quoi? Non, je ne suis pas une délinquante! Je suis plutôt du genre sage comme une image, enfin c'est ce que les gens pensent, étant studieuse et sociable en public. Mais comme on dit, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, non? En fait, je suis plus garçon manqué que petite fille modèle mais personne ne le saura jamais. J'avais appris tous ces trucs, en l'occurrence à me battre et à crocheter les serrures, en regardant des films d'actions et d'espionnage et les testaient ensuite sur de pauvres garçons m'ayant approchée d'un peu trop près ou sur de vieux portails cadenassés. Vous devez trouver ça totalement débile ou quelque chose dans le genre mais vous savez, quand on demande de vous des choses hors de votre portée, qu'on vous répète sans cesse que le travail, c'est le santé (laissez-moi rire!) et qu'on vous force à bûcher comme une tarée, se défouler devient vite nécessaire voire même vital. Et moi, je passais mes nerfs en pratiquant toutes sortes de sports de combats: boxe, judo, karaté en passant par l'escrime et le kendo (mon sport de prédilection étant le tir à l'arc). Et pour la grâce et la souplesse, je faisais aussi de la gym et un peu de danse. Donc non, je ne suis pas une cleptomane folle à liée ou je ne quoi d'autre! Fin de la petite parenthèse.

Je cherchais donc un cintre métallique (ben ouais, le plastoc c'est pas le top pour ces choses-là), le désossai, le bidouillai, le glissai dans un des 5 gros cadenas qui retenaient les chaînes puis j'entrepris de le déverrouiller.

Le mécanisme était un peu grippé mais céda après quelques minutes à mes bons soins. Je me dirigeais vers les suivants, les forçant un à un. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, je m'y attaquai donc. Il me donna un peu de fil à retordre mais ne me résista pas très longtemps: il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne faisait pas le poids face à moi, Myriam la reine de la carambistouille*! Je retirai les liens et mis une main un peu tremblante sur le sommet du coffre, me préparant à l'ouvrir.

*ne cherchez pas ce mot dans le dico, c'est une expression de ma région natale qui signifie : bidouillage, bricolage maison (système D)...


	3. Chapitre 2: J'hallucine?

**Chapitre 2: J'hallucine!**

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je me lançai et soulevai le couvercle. Je m'attendais à des tas de choses, en l'ouvrant comme un fabuleux trésor, de vulgaires cailloux ou même rien (vu comme le coffre était protégé, ça paraissait peu probable), mais pas à ça: à l'intérieur trônaient un vieux carnet, un médaillon en forme de triskel1), une sorte de boule en verre encadrée par des morceaux de bois contenant une aiguille indiquant une direction (comme une pseudo boussole sauf qu'elle ne montrait pas le nord et ressemblait un peu à un sablier). Cet étrange objet était orné d'une plaque sur laquelle étaient gravés d'étranges caractères.

Cela ressemblait à du grec. Je farfouillai dans ma table de nuit pour en sortir un gros grimoire sur les langues anciennes et mortes (que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour l'histoire avec un grand H et ce que je préférais par dessus tout, étaient celle de l'Égypte ancienne et de la Grèce antique). Je le feuilletai quelques instants avant de trouver ce que je cherchais... D'après le bouquin et moi-même, cela donnait quelque chose comme _**STIX**_ . Stix? C'est pas le fleuve de la mythologie grecque? Non, ça s'écrit _**STYX**_.

Il faudrait que je me renseigne mais on verra ça plus tard car il restait encore un petit coffret dans la caisse, je l'ouvrit et découvrit la chose qu'il contenait. « Chose » était vraiment le terme approprié pour décrire ce... cette... hum, comment dire euh... ben en fait, j'étais totalement incapable de mettre un nom là-dessus. Ça ressemblait à une... pomme? Enfin je crois... Il y avait d'étranges motifs tortueux dessus (ouais, des spirales quoi), ce qui lui donnait un air louche. Néanmoins, ça avait l'air comestible mais je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper pour autant!

Je fus sortie de mes supputations par ma la voix de ma grand-mère disant que nous n'allions pas tarder à partir pour le marché de Lannion, l'une des grandes villes les plus proches. Parfait, j'allais pouvoir faire quelques recherches. Oui, au manoir, il n'y avait ni télé, ni radio, ni internet (je blague pas, c'est véridique!), j'allais donc profiter de cette excursion pour me rendre dans un Cybercafé et glaner quelques infos sur trouvailles.

Nous déambulions entre les différents étalages qu'offrait le marché du jeudi de Lannion, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour acheter 2-3 babioles. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce qui m'entourait trop occupée à trouver un moyen de m'éclipser discrètement quand, j'aperçus un petit stand à l'écart des autres. Je m'en approchai poussée par une soudaine curiosité.

C'était un étal apparemment consacré à la culture celte tenu par une femme aux cheveux gris argent mais dont les yeux pétillaient de jeunesse. J'examinais sa marchandise quand un objet retint mon attention: un vieil ouvrage poussiéreux scellé sur le dessus par serrure en forme de triskel semblable à celui du pendentif. Ayant vu mon intérêt pour son livre, la grand-mère sourit et se leva de son fauteuil pliant avec la grâce d'un cygne prenant son envol.

**La grand-mère (g-m):** Ah, je vois que ce vieux grimoire t'intéresse.

**Moi: **Euh, oui. Il a l'air de ne pas avoir d'âge!

**G-m: **C'est vrai, il a plus de 400 ans... C'est le recueil perdu, l'Histoire oubliée des pirates. Il contient leur code, leurs croyances, leurs légendes, leurs rêves et même... leur plus grand trésor.

**Moi: **Ah bon? Comment ça?

**G-m:** A vrai dire, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question jeune fille, vois-tu, ma famille se le transmet de générations en générations mais nul ne l'a jamais lu.

**Moi:** Pourquoi donc, et pourquoi le vendre?

**G-m:** Eh bien, je n'ai pas d'enfant et je suis la dernière de ma lignée, j'ai donc décidé de le vendre pour perpétuer la tradition. Mais étant donné qu'il ne peut être lu sans la clé, personne n'en veut...

**Moi:** Vous ne possédez pas la clé?

**G-m: **Non... Elle a été dérobée à mon aïeul, premier détenteur du livre par un pirate, il y a de cela bien longtemps.

**Moi**: Oh! Ce livre a un vécu passionnant, je vous l'achète.

**G-m:** Laisse-moi t'en faire cadeau.

Elle me le prit délicatement des mains et le glissa dans une pochette de velours pourpre (son étui sans doute) sur laquelle était brodé en fil doré le même symbole que sur la couverture du bouquin.

J'allais la remercier quand j'entendis mon père m'appeler. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction pour lui dire que j'arrivais et refis face à la... au vide? Le petit stand, la vieille... disparus, envolés... comme si tout cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Mais ça m'avais semblé si réel pourtant! Je secouai la tête et rejoignis mon père.

1)triskel:sorte de croix celte à trois branche, emblème de la Bretagne.


	4. Chapitre 3:devenir plus riche que riche

**Chapitre 3: $.$ Devenez plus riche que riche:mode d'emploi**

La voiture se gara dans l'allée, devant la grande bâtisse puis nous entrâmes. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations: mamie et Johanna (alias Ana) faisaient de la pâte à crêpes, papa lisait le journal en buvant son café, papy écoutait _**le Boléro de Ravel**_ sur un poste sortit d'on ne sait où et... ben moi, je les regardais faire, plantée au beau milieu de la cuisine « raide comme la justice » (dirait mamie) encore toute habillée (j'avais encore ma veste et mes chaussures... quoi! Je précise on ne sait jamais!). Je les quittais donc et montai dans ma chambre. Je balançai mon sac sur le lit et tirai le coffre de dessous celui-ci. Je m'assis dos au lit sortant le pseudo sablier et passai mes doigts sur l'inscription.

J'avais totalement oublié mes recherches avec tout ça! Si seulement j'avais pas eu cette hallu', j'aurai peut-être trouvé des trucs intéressants! Bon ben tant pis, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre la semaine prochaine maintenant... Je continuais de le triturer encore quelques instants, laissant mon esprit vagabonder...

Un cri venant d'Ana me réveilla. Tiens, je ne me souvenais pas m'être endormie... Je descendis à la cuisine, en quête de la cause de ce cri, pour y trouver une Ana victorieuse, brandissant une poêle et faisant sauter et ressauter une pauvre crêpe...

**Ana: **Hé, mammouth laineux!*Admire la pro! C'est pas de la totale maîtrise du geste ça?

**Moi:** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me bave le crapaud visqueux*?

**Ana: **Je te permet pas d'abord, espèce de girafe*1)!

**Moi:** T'as un problème, crevette?

**Mamie: **Vous avez pas fini vous deux? Venez plutôt manger une crêpe, au de dire pareilles idioties!

**Ana et Moi** (d'accord pour une foi): Oui mamie!

Après avoir ingurgité une bonne demi-douzaine de crêpes au Nutella, confitures de mûres et fraises maisons, chacune, mamie nous stoppa prétextant que nous ne mangerions plus à table et nous chassa hors de la cuisine, nous menaçant de sa canne pour nous dissuader de toute résistance.

Résignées, nous montâmes à l'étage chacune dans sa chambre respective. Il faisait assez sombre dans la pièce maintenant que le soleil s'était presque couché, j'allumai la lumière et m'avançai dans mon antre. Quel foutoir! Il y avait des piles de bouquins aux quatre coins de la pièce, des feuilles Canson et des crayons (et oui, je suis une artiste dans l'âme) éparpillés sur le sol..., bref un vrai champ de bataille. Je m'activai donc pour la rendre un peu plus présentable, il ne restait plus qu'à ranger mon sac. Je l'attrapai par le fond, faisant tomber un paquet non-identifié. Intriguée, j'en retirai l'emballage et restai incrédule devant son contenu: c'était le recueil de la vieille femme! Je n'avais donc pas rêvé, je savais que j'étais un peu pétée mais tout de même, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties!

Je m'assis sur mon lit, le livre entre les mains pour commencer un examen approfondi. La couverture en était très vieille mais pas usée. Elle était ornée de motifs semblables à ceux de l'étrange fruit(?) et était scellée sur le dessus par une « serrure » de la même matière que les chaînes. Curieuse de le lire, je tentai de la forcer d'une bonne douzaine de façons, en vain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette foutue matière!

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, je balançai le livre en travers de la pièce qui alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face et retomba en plein dans la caisse. Exaspérée par moi-même, je traînai des pieds jusqu'à la caisse, me baissai pour reprendre ce fichu bouquin et stoppai net: il était ouvert! J'enrageais. Il avait juste fallu que je perde patience et l'envoie voler pour qu'il s'ouvre? J'y crois pas! Tout ce temps perdu à essayer de l'ouvrir en vain. Je repensais à la vieille et ses ancêtres, s'ils avaient su… Cependant, cela ne collait pas, je refusais de croire qu'un simple flirt avec le mur ait pu le déverrouiller. Assise en tailleur près de la caisse, adossée au mur, je cogitais. Comment était-ce arrivé? Je retraçais mentalement l'événement puis me penchai sur le le coffre. Je pris le bouquin et le déposai sur mes genoux avant de remarquer un détail: le pendentif était inséré dans la fente qui semblait faite pour lui. C'était donc la clé! Pas étonnant que personne n'ai jamais pu l'ouvrir, la clé était en-dessous du planché de « ma » chambre bien au chaud dans un coffre quasi-inviolable (sauf pour moi, bien sûr)... heureuse de cette découverte, j'en vint à la conclusion que ce pirate dont parlait la mamie était Tromelin, le fondateur de cette demeure et que ce coffre et tout ce qu'il contenait lui avaient un jour appartenu et que... Je réfléchissais à une vitesse hallucinante... et que peut-être que le carnet ou le livre donnait l'emplacement du fameux trésor! Je m'étais figée, prise d'un gros bug cérébral, quand l'idée effleura mon esprit.

Tromelin → légende → emplacement trésor... Je reliais tous les éléments et émis une sorte de bruit semblable à celui que produisent les machines à sous quand on décroche le Jack-pot, mes yeux roulèrent dans mes orbites et prirent la forme de dollars. Un « je vais être riche! » retentit dans tout Le Diben, (le bled où se trouvait le manoir) faisant s'envoler une nuée de mouettes par la même occasion.

*: toutes ces expressions sortes tout droit de mon quotidien

1): tout le monde me surnomme comme ça en raison de ma grande taille et de ma taille fine → 1m80 pour 52kg taille mannequin mdr


	5. Chapitre 4:pouah! si j'avais su

**Chapitre 4: Pouah! Si j'avais su...**

Je mis un certain temps à me ressaisir. Wow! Ça faisait beaucoup d'émotion pour une seule et même journée, pas étonnant que mon cerveau soit en état de choc. Je décidais donc qu'une bonne douche et bon dîner s'imposaient. Une foi propre comme un sou neuf et rassasiée, je me remis au boulot. Par où allais-je commencer? J'étalais toutes mes découvertes du jour sur mon plumard pour tirer au sort:

→Si je tombais sur le fruit, je le mangerai,

→Si c'était sur un des 2 livres, je le lirai,

→Si c'était sur la boussole, une petite excursion nocturne se serait imposée...

Bon ben restait plus qu'à ce souvenir de la formule, comment on faisait en maternelle déjà? Hum... Ah oui, ça me revenait. Je me positionnai face aux objets, un doigt pointé sur le premier et récita:

Am-Stram-Gram-Pic-Et-Pic-Et-Co-Li-Gram-Bour-Et-Bour-Et-Ra-Ta-Tam-Am-Stram-Gram!

Mon index s'arrêta sur la boule de verre, super: nuit blanche en perspective. Heureusement que j'avais pioncé en rentrant de Lannion, sinon ça aurait été coton. Je regardai ma montre: 21H30. Bien, je partirais pour disons... minuit, cela me laissait 2h30 pour me préparer. Je sortis un sac à dos, y enfournai mes trésors (sauf le triskel que je mis autour de mon cou), lampe torche et des piles de rechanges puis me changeai. Je m'assis ensuite sur mon lit pour élaborer un plan, après quelques minutes, j'optai pour celui-ci:

Je sortirai par ma fenêtre en rappel (j'étais au premier donc pas trop de dangers), ensuite, je partirai en vélo dans la direction indiquée par « la boussole » puis si je ne trouvais rien d'intéressant au bout d'une heure, je rentrerai au bercail.

Me faire prendre, vous dites? Aucun risque. Mes grands-parents dorment avec des boules Quiès et ne se réveillent pas avant 7h, ma sœur dort comme une masse à l'instar de mon père, la 3e guerre mondiale pourrait bien éclater qu'ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte.

En attendant l'heure H, je piquais un petit roupillon. À 00H00, mon portable vibra signe qu'il était temps de partir. Je pris mon sac, le jetai sur mon épaule et me « défenestrai ». Une fois en bas, je me faufilai dans le hangar et en sortis mon vélo. Je le soulevai jusque dans l'herbe pour ne pas faire de bruit et l'enfourchai : en avant pour l'aventure!

J'avais fixé l'étrange objet à mon guidon, suivant la direction qu'il montrait.

Au bout de vingt minutes, je me retrouvai au bord d'une falaise. Je baissai les yeux sur mon « GPS » pour remarquer qu'il ne pointait plus droit devant mais droit en bas. Perplexe, je me frottai les yeux puis le tapotai, rien à faire, l'aiguille indiquait toujours les vagues sombre qui se fracassaient au pied du pic rocheux. J'essayais de distinguer une quelconque chose qui aurait pu s'avérer intéressante mais je n'y voyais rien... Quelle idée de venir en pleine nuit aussi!

Bah, ce n'était pas si grave, je n'avais qu'à revenir plus tard avec le gnome (Ana) et mon père en prétextant une envie de m'aérer. Pour le moment, mes préoccupations se tournaient plus vers mon estomac, j'avais un petit creux. Je farfouillai dans mon sac, histoire d'y trouver une chose susceptible d'être mangée mais ne trouvais rien de comestible à part la chose (si toute fois elle l'était). Oh non! J'avais oublié de prendre à boire et à manger, quelle imbécile... De plus, la seule idée de remonter sur mon engin faisait rugir mon ventre plus fort, la belle affaire! Bon ben j'avais plus qu'à me résoudre à manger ce truc. Je m'exhortai au courage et croquai dedans. Pouah, quel goût ignoble! Cependant, je ne pouvais pas gaspiller alors je l'avalai tout rond, manquant de mourir étouffée par la même occasion.

Bien, il était temps de rentrer maintenant. Le chemin du retour me parut plus court, je rangeai mon vélo et escaladai la façade (en pierres apparentes, ce qui simplifiait grandement les choses) jusqu'à ma chambre. Une foi en haut, je me rechangeai puis me glissai entre les draps, prise d'une soudaine et violente fatigue.

**(4 jours plus tard)**

On toqua à ma porte. C'est dans un semi-coma et avec une lenteur exaspérante que j'allais vers la porte. Je l'entre-baillai pour y distinguer mon père qui patientait. Je le laissai entrer.

**Papa: **Salut la marmotte!(après m'avoir regardée un instant) Ça va? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette... tu auditionnes pour un clip de MJ ou quoi?

Il n'avait pas tord: je faisais peur à voir. Mon teint était blafard, de larges cernes violacées soulignaient mes yeux rougis par la fatigue, la marque de mon oreiller barrait ma joue en diagonale... Un vrai zombie.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais en ce moment, mais je me sentais vraiment faible, comme vidée de mes forces. J'étais dans cet état depuis... depuis... attendez une minute! Ça avait commencé juste après que j'ai mangé ce... truc, oui vous savez le machin là... ben ouais quoi, la chose qui était dans le coffret. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû, mais j'avais trop la dalle et j'avais que ça sous la main de toute façon!

Je voulus lui dire: « T'inquiète je vais bien, je suis juste un peu crevée, c'est rien », mais les sons qui sortaient de ma bouche ressemblaient plus à du yaourt qu'à autre chose. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il dût comprendre car après m'avoir embrassée sur le front et dit d'aller déjeuner, il tourna les talons et sortit.

Voilà maintenant 4 jours que j'étais dans cet état lamentable. Ma grand-mère mettait ça sur le compte du stress que j'avais subit durant cette année au lycée, mon père accusait ma croissance pour le moins ahurissante (20 cm en 18mois, faut le faire), moi, je penchais plus pour l'intoxication alimentaire. Mais pour en avoir déjà fait l'expérience, cela me paraissait peu probable: ça rendait affreusement nauséeux mais pas mou du genou! Pour l'heure, je décidais de prendre une douche, le seul moment où je me sentais de nouveau moi-même et de descendre déjeuner.

Après mettre encore disputée avec ma plaie de sœur, j'étais remontée dans ma chambre histoire d'être au calme. Je sentais que mon mal se faisait moins oppressant, comme si mon corps s'y été habituer et qu'il avait moins d'effet sur moi à présent. Enfin une bonne nouvelle! J'allais pouvoir reprendre mes investigations.

Étant restée cloîtrée au lit 4 jours durant, j'avais eu l'occasion de feuilleter et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand en découvrant qu'il était totalement vierge. Je m'étais donc rabattue sur le livret.

À première vue, il était inutile. À l'intérieur étaient notées des choses passant du coq à l'âne, du style: « Désinfectez la blessure puis pansez-la comme ci, comme ça » et la page suivante « Faites mijoter le rôti 20 minutes à feu doux »... en gros, y avait de tout: cuisine, médecine, histoire, navigation et même construction navale! Mais après l'avoir lu et relu, je ne trouvais pas l'intérêt de l'avoir si bien planqué.

Alors persuadée qu'il renfermait un secret inestimable, je fis une liste des techniques utilisées pour dissimuler un message dans un texte et les essayai une à une, sans succès. Découragée, j'allais abandonner quand je remarquai que des lettres étaient en majuscules au beau milieu des phrases. Je les notais toutes et étrangement, il n'y avait que des consonnes. Il me vint l'idée de replacer la ponctuation entre les lettres, ça donnait ça:

**L..SS. L. ST.X G..D.R T.S P.S,**

**. L. L...R D. CR. .L.,**

**L ..R. S. R.V.L.R. ...**

J'avais regroupé les lettres d'une même page entre elles et ça avait l'air de former des mots, j'essayais donc de replacer des voyelles. Le résultat obtenu était plutôt prometteur, bien qu'un peu bizarre:

**LAISSE LE STIX GUIDER TES PAS,**

**A LA LUEUR DU CREPUSCULE,**

**L' HISTOIRE SE REVELERA ...**

Il semblait incomplet mais pour l'instant ça m'était égal. Je regardais l'heure: 11H. Ça me laissait amplement le temps de me préparer.


	6. Chapitre 5:trou noir ou peutêtre vert

**Chapitre 5: Trou noir (ou peut-être vert)**

Le reste de la journée n'avait été que cogitations cérébrales (SCRABBLE) et/ou prises de têtes douloureuses (Ana). Mais l'heure vint enfin! Je me dirigeai donc vers mon vélo, mon sac sur le dos quand ma grand-mère m'interpella.

**Mamie: **Merry, attends! (Ndn: Depuis toute petite, on m'appelait comme ça. Merry c'était plus court et plus joli). Tu oublies ça!

Je me tournai vers elle pour voir qu'elle me tendait de l'eau et un casse-croûte.

**Moi: **Merci, tu me sauves la vie!

**Mamie:** Sois prudente ma chérie, ne fais pas de bêtises, hein?

**Moi:** Tu me connais mamie, y a pas plus raisonnable que moi! Ne te biles pas.

**Mamie:** Je sais bien, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter un peu quand même.

**Moi:** t'en fais pas, je pense pas qu'il y ait d'Aliens kidnappeurs d'ados dans le coin. Et même si il y en avait, tu peux être sure qu'ils ne me garderaient pas plus d'une journée.

**Ana: **C'est sûr qu'avec ton sale caractère...

**Moi: **Euh toi, no comment, OK? Bon, Je dois y aller ou je vais être en retard.

Mamie me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front puis me poussa vers mon vélo en me disant de me dépêcher. Je lui fis un dernier signe de la main, enfourchai mon bolide et démarrai au quart de tour. J'avais dû lui mentir pour qu'elle me laisse et j'avais horreur de ça. Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix... enfin bref, passons. Je regardait ma montre, le soleil se coucherait d'ici une petite demi-heure, ça me laissait tout juste le temps d'arriver à la falaise.

Je suivais toujours l'aiguille et reconnus vite l'endroit. Avec mon père, on venait souvent admirer la vue, d'ici on domine la mer, on se sent libre et à la fois si faible, c'est dans des lieux pareils où l'on voit à quel point nous ne sommes rien par rapport aux forces de la Nature... De ce pic rocheux, on avait une vue magnifique, on pouvait même voir le château du Taureau au large.

J'attendais sur mon perchoir que le soleil veuille bien entamer sa descente. Quand ce fut le cas, j'ouvris le gros bouquin et patientai. L'effet ne fut pas long à venir: à peine les rayons du soleil couchant effleurèrent les pages qu'une lumière aveuglante s'en dégagea, me forçant à protéger mes pauvres yeux. L'éclat s'estompa un peu et je pus distinguer ces phrases sur le papier encore vierge deux minutes plus tôt:

**« Un enfant hors du commun a vu le jour et accomplira sa destinée au prix de nombreux sacrifices. Il changera à jamais le cours de l'histoire et portera jusqu'au bout du monde le message divin ancestral oublié. Sa volonté n'ayant d'égal que sa force, sa bonté et le respect qu'il inspire feront de lui un grand homme.**

**DANS CE LIVRE TU CONSIGNERAS LEURS EXPLOITS. »**

Les mots apparaissaient sur la page au fur et à mesure que je lisais. Quand j'en arrivais à la dernière phrase, je tiquais. Tu?... Moi? Impossible... C'est qui ce mec? Je le connais pas ! Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à la question plus amplement, car d'autres phrases s'inscrivaient en lettres capitales qui semblaient avoir été tracées avec du sang. Un frisson parcourut mon échine à cette pensée puis j'entrepris de lire la strophe à haute voix:

**« … SUCCOMBE A L'APPEL DES VAGUES**

**LA BRUME TE CONDUIRAS Là**

**Où TON HISTOIRE COMMENCE. »**

Je crus lire aussi:

**« PS: BONNE CHANCE MOUSSAILLON ET TACHES DE NE PAS MOURIR »**, mais le soleil disparut complètement derrière l'horizon, emportant avec lui les dernières lignes, me laissant littéralement sur le « cul ». Je restais assise sur le sol encore quelques instants contemplant le ciel. Que voulait dire tout ceci? De quelle brume parlait ce texte? J'y comprenais déjà pas grand chose, mais là j'étais totalement paumée.

Je me relevai, le livre toujours grand ouvert dans mes bras. Je m'avançai près du bord et respirai un grand coup, l'air de la mer avait un effet apaisant sur mon esprit. Je regardai les vagues et fermai les yeux, une agréable sensation m'envahit, le vent fouettait doucement mon visage. Je soulevai lentement mes paupières et me rendis compte qu'une étrange brume verte venue de nul part m'entourait. Je fis un tour sur moi même, je ne voyais plus rien à 3cm. Paniquée et soudain prise de vertiges, je reculai. Mon pied rencontra le bord, je perdis l'équilibre et basculai dans les eaux sombres. L'impact avec la surface fut si violent que je sombrai dans tous les sens du terme.

**PDV INCONNU**

C'était mon tour de garde cette nuit-là. Le sommeil me guettait dangereusement quand une colonne de lumière verte aveuglante jaillit près de la figure de proue. J'alertai les autres et descendis de la vigie.

Nous regardions tous cet étrange spectacle, nous demandant ce que tout cela signifiait quand, tout à coup, la colonne lumineuse éclata en gerbe de fumée verte laissant place à un gigantesque jet d'eau de mer. On aurait dit que quelque chose trônait en son sommet. J'ajustai mes jumelles et y découvrit avec stupeur une adolescente inanimée. J'en avertis mes nakamas et nous nous jetâmes à sa rescousse.

Plus nous essayions de la sauver, plus la pression du jet augmentait, la propulsant encore plus haut. Nous tentâmes une nouvelle fois de la secourir mais l'eau explosa, nous projetant littéralement. Un peu sonné, je me relevai, évaluai les dégâts humains comme matériaux puis me tournai vers l'endroit où se dressait le mur d'eau quelques secondes plus tôt et crus halluciner: la jeune fille lévitait, toujours inconsciente, à plus de 15m au dessus du niveau de la mer. Je me frottai les yeux, me pinçai, rien à faire. Cette nana était en train de flotter dans les airs, mince quoi !

Nous étions tous debout à présent, à contempler cette scène peu habituelle: le corps entama une lente descente, elle était maintenant à portée de main. Mon voisin fut plus rapide que moi et se précipita pour la rattraper. Il tendit les bras pour lui éviter un traumatisme crânien en se fracassant sur le pont. Dès qu'il frôla l'inconnue, celle-ci cessa de léviter et retomba inerte dans ses bras. Il appela notre médecin de bord et emporta la jeune femme à l'intérieur.


	7. Chapitre 6: la première impression

**Chapitre 6: La première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne...**

**PDV INCONNU:**

Voilà maintenant une semaine que cet étrange événement c'était produit, une semaine que nous l'avions recueillie et une semaine sans qu'elle ne reprenne connaissance. Je me demandais d'où elle venait et pourquoi elle était au beau milieu de l'océan le plus dangereux au monde sans embarcation, avec pour seul bagage un simple sac à dos. Pour l'heure, nous étions tous au salon sauf notre mascotte, médecin de profession, qui veillait sur la jeune femme. Nous discutions « tranquillement » de notre prochaine escale quand nous perçûmes de l'agitation venant de l'infirmerie. Nous nous y rendîmes immédiatement, pour y trouver notre docteur national totalement paniqué.

**PDV MYRIAM:**

À mon réveil, la tête me tournait atrocement et je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour me redresser. Une fois sure que je ne chavirerais, j'entrepris de me mettre sur mes pieds mais une masse poilue se jeta littéralement sur moi pour me recoucher. Surprise, je perdis l'équilibre et ma tête heurta durement le mur, me replongeant dans un sommeil profond...

Sortant peu à peu de ma léthargie, je me rendis compte que je n'était plus seule: j'entendis d'abord un brouhaha puis distinguais des voix de plus en plus clairement. L'une d'elle dit sur un ton ironique: « bien joué Chopper, tu l'as assommée! »

Le dénommé Chopper, d'un air embarrassé: Je l'ai pas fait exprès Zoro, je voulais juste la recoucher mais elle s'est cognée violemment la tête...

Une voix féminine intervint: Ne t'en fait pas Chopper ce n'est pas si brave, l'important c'est qu'elle s'en sorte sans séquelles, non?

**Chopper:** ben, c'est-à-dire que... euh...

Plusieurs personnes: Ne me dit pas que tu l'as...?

**Chopper:** Non, non, enfin je crois pas...

À ce moment là, j'entendis des menaces puis des bruits de pas et des cris de peur venant du pauvre Chopper. Je décidais d'ouvrir les yeux et quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur lorsque je découvris la scène qui s'offrait à moi: une sorte de renne/raton-laveur se faisait courser par un gars avec une jambe en feu, une rousse aux regards meurtriers, un bretteurs à 3 sabres, un squelette hilare et un mec en slip aux cheveux bleu électrique, hirsutes. Je vous raconte pas le choc!, un petit cri m'échappa, ce qui les figea sur place.

Lentement, ils tournèrent la tête vers moi et me dévisagèrent avant de se ruer dans ma direction pour m'assaillir de réflexions et autres questions en tous genres:

Tous, d'une même voix: Tu nous a fait une peur bleue!

**Chopper:** Comment te sens-tu?

**Zoro: **Tu as eu de la chance le renne, si elle ne c'était pas réveillée, tu aurais passé un sale quart d'heure.

Le blond en feu: Quelle beauté ! Je me sens pousser des ailes quand je te regarde, les ailes de l'Amoooour.

La rousse, en frappant le blondinet: C'est pas le moment de lui faire la cour Sanji, vas lui préparer quelque chose à manger, elle doit mourir de faim après une semaine dans le « comas ».

**Moi: **Quoi? J'ai dormis une semaine?

Surprise, je me tus. Ma voix, que lui était-il arrivée? Elle semblait plus aiguë qu'avant, étrange. Pendant que je m'interrogeais intérieurement, les personnes qui m'entouraient s'étaient calmées et attendaient que je réagisse. Je les examinai un instant avant de prendre la parole.

**Moi:** Ai... Ai-je vraiment dormis tout ce temps?

**Chopper: **Oui, on a cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir à toi...

**Moi: **Où suis-je et... qui êtes vous?

**Slipman: **Tu es à bord du Thousand Sunny Go et mon nom est Franky, je suis le charpentier et le créateur de ce navire.

Tour à tour, ils se présentèrent: la rousse, c'était Nami la navigatrice; le blond, Sanji le cuistot; le bretteur Zoro; le renne, Chopper le médecin; le squelette, Brook le musicien. Ils m'apprirent qu'ils avaient 3 autres compagnons: Robin l'archéologue, Usopp le sniper et Luffy le capitaine, ils manœuvraient sur le pont supérieur. Ils m'annoncèrent aussi qu'ils étaient des pirates activement recherchés par la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial. Je devais nager en plein délire là, non? En tout cas, cela paraissait vachement réel, je me pinçai par précaution et mes craintes se révélèrent justes: j'étais devenue dingue. Nami vit mon trouble et m'assura que tout cela était bien vrai. J'étais totalement perdue...

**Nami: **Au fait, on ne connaît toujours pas ton nom!

**Moi: **Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je me présente, je m'appelle Myriam Di Langelo mais appelez-moi Merry, dis-je timidement.

Au nom de Merry, une vague de tristesse traversa leur regard mais ils se reprirent.

**Nami:** Dis, comment t'es-tu retrouvée au beau milieu de Grand Line sans barque ni rien?

Alors l'épisode de la brume bizarre me revint en mémoire et je fus prise de vertiges.

**Moi: **C'est... c'est une longue histoire...

Et c'est ce moment que choisit mon ventre pour s'exprimer, je devins rouge pivoine ce qui fit rire mes hôtes. Sanji passa la tête par la porte pour nous annoncer que le repas était servi.

**Nami: **Tu as peut-être envie de te changer?

En effet, j'avais grandement besoin d'une douche. J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête et elle m'entraîna derrière elle jusque dans sa chambre.

**Nami: **Je vais te prêter quelques fringues et dès qu'on sera à terre, on ira faire les boutiques.

Je l'arrêtai d'un signe de la main.

**Moi: **Euh, Nami?

**Nami: **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Moi:** Je me crois pas qu'on fasse la même taille (Je lui montrais sa poitrine).

**Nami:** C'est vrai et je crains que même les affaires de Robin te seront trop petites . Bon, attends un instant, je reviens tout de suite.

Hein? Trop petites? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? À cet instant, je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir pour la première fois depuis mon réveil et crus halluciner. Ça ne pouvait pas être moi! J'étais passée de la planche de bois à la bouteille d'Orangina renversée! Une paire de seins énormes sortie de je ne sais où, pointait le bout de son nez sous mon T-shirt maintenant facilement 2 tailles trop petit et ce n'était pas tout, mes cheveux étaient plus long et plus foncés (noir intense) et mon visage plus fin. Un cri monta dans ma gorge mais je m'empressai de me calmer et pris les habits que Nami me tendait.

Elle m'indiqua la salle de bain, me dit qu'elle m'attendait au bout du couloir et je pénétrai dans la pièce. Wow, trop fort! Franky avait assuré sur ce coup là ! Néanmoins, je ne m'attardai pas à contempler la déco et plongeai littéralement dans le grand bain.

Cela faisait un bien fou de se sentir propre, je terminai de m'essuyer et regardai les habits que m'avait donné la rouquine: une mini jupe en jean et une chemise rouge, cette nana voulait ma mort ou quoi ? J'avais horreur des jupes et les mini jupes, c'était même pas la peine. Je songeais sérieusement à remettre mes vieilles fringues mais vu l'état dans lequel elles étaient, valait mieux pas. Je me résignai donc et sortis. Nami me complimenta puis m'entraîna vivement vers la source d'odeurs toutes très appétissantes.


	8. Chapitre 7: Prise de conscience

**Chapitre 7: Prise de conscience et perte de connaissance (Quoi? Encore?)**

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, je crus défaillir: la salle était entourée par un immense aquarium rempli de bestioles improbables. Sur la table était entreposé un véritable banquet! Sanji me pria de m'installer près de lui mais je n'étais pas très rassurée. Si seulement vous aviez vu la scène ! Il avait les yeux (enfin l'œil) en cœur et se déplaçait en se tortillant: super bizarre voire flippant. Je demandai discrètement à Nami ce qu'il avait:

**Nami: **Ne fais pas attention, ça le prend des fois.

**Zoro:** Stupide love-cook...

**Sanji:** Qu'est-ce que t'as dit tronche de gazon? Tu me cherches?

**Zoro: **Quoi, t'as un problème sourcil vrillé?

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre mais la rouquine fut plus rapide et leur asséna un magistral coup de poing sur le sommet de leur crâne, sur lesquels trônaient deux belles bosses fumantes. Triomphante, elle m'indiqua une place et prit celle d'à côté.

Puis le cuistot ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger qui donnait sur le pont et hurla un « à table ! » puissant. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il fut propulsé contre le mur du fond par une « balle rouge et bleue ». La dite « balle » s'est relevée, s'est excusée puis se retourna vers la table des étoiles dans les yeux et de la bave au coin des lèvres, avant de rugir: VIIIANDE ! avec un air de possédé. Effrayant ! Pendant ce temps, la porte s'était rouverte pour laisser apparaître une femme aux cheveux de jais et un homme au long nez.

**Long-nez: **J'ai une faim de loup, (puis me remarquant) ah, tu es enfin réveillée!

**La femme: **Heureuse que tu ailles bien, tu aurais pu te faire déchiqueter par un roi des mers si Usopp-kun ne t'avais pas repérée.

Cyrano de Bergerac alias Usopp pris un air faussement modeste et dit: Ce n'est rien, le grand Usopp-sama ne pouvait décemment laisser une demoiselle en détresse.

Moi: Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'un roi des mers?

Long-pif rougit quelque peu. Nami prit un air exaspéré.

Nami: Arrêtes un peu de l'affolée, Robin!

Robin: Je suis réaliste c'est tout (puis me répondant), ce sont des monstres marins très dangereux dévorant les naufragés et parfois même des navires entiers.

Je déglutis. Quel drôle de rêve... Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que le « boulet de canon humain » qui était en fait un jeune garçon tout de bleu et rouge vêtu, se dressa devant moi un grand sourire barrant son visage et un gigot dans chaque main.

?: Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Chopper se faisait du soucis pour toi, tu sais...

Moi: Vraiment? Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, vous tous. Je vous dois la vie.

?: De rien, shishishi (toujours avec son sourire radieux). Au fait, moi c'est Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, capitaine des pirates au chapeau de paille.

Moi: Enchantée, moi c'est Myriam mais appelle-moi Merry si tu veux.

Luffy (cette fois, surpris): Merry ?

Moi: Oui, c'est mon surnom.

Luffy jeta un coup d'œil à son équipage et explosa de rire.

Moi (renfrognée): Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle!

Luffy: Ex-excuse -moi, c'est juste que notre ancien bateau s'appelait Merry lui aussi et je t'imaginais avec ses cornes sur la tête (ses rires redoublèrent).

Usopp (mélancolique): Ah ce bon vieux Merry... Mademoiselle Kaya... Il restera à jamais dans nos cœurs.

Robin: Merry...

Moi: Oui?

Robin: D'où viens-tu?

Moi: Je suis française, je vis à Avignon mais je suis en vacances en Bretagne.

Tous sauf Robin me regardèrent comme si j'avais dit que j'habitais au 1-2-3 boulevard Soleil sur la planète Mars.

Moi: Quoi...?

Robin: c'est bien ce que je pensais...

Tous+moi: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

Robin: C'est simple, Merry vient d'un autre monde.

Tous+moi: Hein ?

Robin: J'ai dit qu'elle venait d'un autre monde ou peut-être d'une autre dimension.

Chopper: Comme la brume arc-en-ciel ?

Robin: Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais c'est possibilité.

Ses paroles firent TILT! dans ma tête. Dans la mythologie grecque, le Styx est le fleuve des enfers mais il fait aussi office de frontière, il sépare le monde des vivants de celui des morts. Ce stix-là séparait mon monde du leur. Je leur comptais donc mes péripéties et leur fis part de mes conclusions. Tous m'écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'attention, même Zoro qui dormait, semblait m'écouter. Quand j'eus terminé, je devinais qu'ils bouillonnaient de questions mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de me les poser car mon mystérieux mal me reprit et je perdis connaissance.

**PDV ZORO**

Je venais à peine d'ouvrir l'œil que je vis Merry défaillir. J'eus juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'aille embrasser le sol. Ça faisait la seconde fois en une semaine. Cette fille avait un sérieux problème d'équilibre ou émotionnel, pas possible autrement! Je la soulevai de terre et la portai jusqu'à l'infirmerie suivi de tous les autres. Je la déposai sur le lit attendant le verdict de Chopper. Ce dernier nous dit qu'elle était en parfaite santé mais qu'étrangement, son corps était très faible. Il nous pria de la laisser se reposer et promit de nous prévenir dès qu'elle se réveillerait. Je sortis donc de la pièce et alla m'entraîner.


	9. Chapitre 8: We have a dream!

**Chapitre 8: We have a dream**

Je me réveillai une nouvelle foi à l'infirmerie seulement, cette foi-ci c'était au beau milieu de la nuit. Je regardai autour de moi et vit ce pauvre petit Chopper endormi sur son bureau. Je décidai donc de le porter jusque dans son lit, là-bas il dormirait beaucoup mieux. Je le pris dans mes bras et sortis dans le couloir. Restait plus qu'à trouver sa chambre. Étant donné qu'il était le doc, je supposais que c'était celle la plus proche de l'infirmerie, j'ouvris la porte:bonne pioche! Je le déposai dans son lit, le recouvris puis sortis prendre un peu l'air.

Appuyée sur le bastingage, je contemplais la nuit quand un éclat métallique sur le pont attira mon attention, je m'approchai et découvris trois katanas. Je les examinais de plus près, quelles magnifiques lames! Je fis quelques moulinets avec l''une d'elle quand je sentis une présence derrière moi, je fis volte face braquant mon arme sur la gorge de l'arrivant.

**PDV ZORO**

J'étais toujours à m'entraîner sur le pont quand je fus pris d'une méchante soif. J'allais donc dans la cuisine pour prendre une bonne bouteille de saké, je la débouchai et bus au goulot, trop assoiffé pour sortir une choppe. Je retournai à mes exercices, ma bonne vieille copine à la main et entendis des bruit de métal.

Je m'approchais lentement prêt à dégainer et m'aperçus que j'avais laissé mes sabres sur la pelouse près du mât, ça ne me ressemblait pourtant pas! Je décidais tout de même d'aller voir et vis qu'il ne s'agissait que de Merry qui soupesait mon précieux Wâdo Ichimonji. Je m'avançais vers elle et me retrouvai une lame contre la jugulaire.

Surpris, je reculai d'un pas, elle me regarda un instant, baissa son arme et dit:

Merry: Zoro? Je suis désolée, j'ai senti une présence et...

Moi: T'inquiète, je n'ai rien et joli réflexe!

Merry: Merci...

Moi: Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec mon Wâdo Ichimonji.

Merry: Oui... euh... il était contre la mature... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'admirer, c'est une lame d'exception!

Moi: Tu m'as l'air de t'y connaître, dis moi.

Merry: Un peu... mon père est un collectionneur et puis j'ai pratiqué l'escrime pendant quelques temps dans mon monde... Mais d'où tiens-tu une telle merveille?

Moi: C'est une longue histoire.

Merry: J'ai tout mon temps.

Moi: D'accord, mais je te préviens, elle ne se termine pas bien.

J'entrepris donc de raconter ma vie à une fille dont je ne connaissais presque rien. Ça non plus ça ne me ressemblait pas.

Merry: Je suis désolée...

Moi: Tu n'as pas a à t'excuser, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Au fait, que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille et Chopper?

Merry:Je pourrais te retourner la question. Eh bien, je me suis réveillée et je l'ai vu qui dormait sur le bureau alors je l'ai couché dans son lit et suis montée prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Et toi?

Moi: eh bien, c'est mon tour de garde et comme c'est une belle nuit, j'ai décidé qu'un peu d'exercice ne me ferait pas de mal.

Merry: Dans ce cas, permets-moi de me joindre à toi.

Moi: Hors de question! Je n'ai pas envie de te rattraper une troisième fois.

Merry: Ce n'était pas une question... (elle me lança mon Wadô et prit le Kitetsu puis se mit en garde)... Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit, jamais deux sans trois donc ça arrivera... tôt ou tard.

Personnellement, je préférais que ça arrive plus tard que tôt, le rôle du sauveur de ces dames allait bien mieux à ce cuistot de malheur qu'à moi.

Cependant, je ne pouvais décemment pas rater cette occasion de m'entraîner alors je lui fis face et parai sa première attaque.

Malgré son physique, elle avait de la force, il fallait l'avouer mais pas assez pour rivaliser avec moi. Nous échangeâmes quelques coups puis elle feinta sur la droite, espérant me déstabiliser mais malheureusement pour elle, je fus plus rapide, je bloquai sa lame avec la mienne puis d'un mouvement circulaire du poignet, la désarmai.

Moi: Tu te défends pas trop mal.

Merry: Merci, t'es pas mal non plus. Dis, y a un truc qui me tracasse.

Moi: Je t'écoute.

Merry: D'après ce que j'ai vu et Dieu sait que je n'ai pas vu grand chose, vous n'avez pas l'air de pirates ordinaires. Pas que ça me dérange hein au contraire, je vais pas m'en plaindre. C'est juste que vous êtes à des miles de l'image que je m'étais forgée des pirates.

Moi (légèrement amusé): C'est vrai, on est un peu particulier. À la base, aucun de nous ne se destinait à être pirate à part Luffy et peut-être Usopp, d'ailleurs Nami les exécrait et les hait toujours si je ne me trompe pas.

Merry: Ah bon? Alors pourquoi l'êtes-vous devenus?

Moi: A vrai dire, on a pas vraiment eu le choix: Luffy nous tous sauf la vie au moins une fois, alors quand il nous a demandé de rejoindre son équipage, on a accepté, de plus il nous donne la possibilité de réaliser nos rêves.

Merry: Vos rêves?

Moi: Oui, nous en avons tous un: Nami veut dessiner une carte du monde entier; Usopp, devenir un courageux guerrier des mers (ce qui, honnêtement, n'est pas gagné, mais bon); Sanji, trouver All blue (lisant l'incompréhension sur ses traits, je lui expliquais); Chopper, trouver un remède à chaque maladie; Robin découvrir l'Histoire; Franky, construire un bâteau qui fera le tour du monde en l'occurrence le Sunny go; Brook désire revoir Laboon (là aussi quelques explications s'imposèrent); moi,je veux devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde et Luffy, son rêve c'est de devenir le seigneur des pirates.

Merry: Wow, rien que ça!

Je crois que ce fut la plus longue discussion que je n'ai jamais eu avec qui que ce soit. Je me sens à l'aise avec elle, comme si je pouvais lui vouer une confiance aveugle. Bizarre, ça ne me ressemblait pas mais alors pas du tout! D'ordinaire, j'étais réputé pour ma légendaire méfiance, d'ailleurs la pauvre Robin en avait fait les frais au début...bon d'accord, jusqu'à Enies Lobby.

Et cette fille se ramenait et piétinait toutes mes certitudes comme on écrase de vulgaires insectes... Le pire était qu'elle éveillait chez moi des sentiments et des réactions jusque là totalement inconnus.

Moi, Roronoa Zoro, futur meilleur bretteur au monde, avais un instinct maternelle! Cela s'était réveillé lors du repêchage de Merry, une semaine plus tôt.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand je la vis se lever.

Moi: Où tu vas?

Merry: J'ai un peu froid, je vais rentrer.

Moi: Besoin d'aide pour t'orienter ? (quel paradoxe! Moi qui m'égarais tout le temps, je proposais à quelqu'un de le guider, c'était le comble!)

Merry : Non merci, ça ira. Bonne nuit.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partit me laissant totalement ébahi. Si Sanji avait vu ça, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Je pris une gorgée de saké, me calai contre le mât et fermai les yeux.

**PDV MERRY**

J'écoutais Zoro énumérer leurs souhaits, je pouvais sentir à quel point il était fier de faire partie des pirates au chapeau de paille. En même temps, je le comprenais, cet équipage était trop dément! Je voulus faire quelque chose pour les remercier de m'avoir sauver mais aussi d'être eux même, tous différents mais pourtant unis _(One for all and all for One Piece !)_. Je me dis que préparer leur petit déjeuner serait idéal, je me rendrais utile et en plus, je pourrais en apprendre plus sur eux. C'était décidé, j'allais tout organiser, mais pour se faire il fallait que je retourne à l'infirmerie. Je me levai donc.

Zoro: Où tu vas?

Moi: J'ai un peu froid, je vais rentrer (je ne pouvais décemment pas le mettre dans la confidence, c'était une surprise pour **tous** mes hôtes, après tout!).

Zoro: Besoin d'aide pour t'orienter? (il arborait un sourire amusé comme si il venait de raconter une bonne blague).

Moi: Non merci, ça ira. Bonne nuit.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et allai vers "ma cabine". Je mis quelques minutes avant de mettre la main sur ce que je cherchais. Une fois trouvé, je pris une couverture et retournai sur le pont.

Zoro s'était endormi. Bien tout se passait comme prévu, je le couvris et me dirigeai vers les cuisines.

L'endroit était propre et bien tenu à l'image de son utilisateur. Je sortis mon arme secrète et me mis aux fourneaux.


	10. Chapitre 9: Mission accomplie

**Chapitre 9: ****Mission accomplie**

**PDV SANJI**

Un cri venant de Luffy me réveilla en sursaut, je m'habillai en vitesse grand V et accourus pour voir ce qui se passait.

Tous les autres, mis à part l'algue humaine, étaient attroupés devant la porte du salon aquarium et avaient un air ahuri sur le visage. Je demandai à Usopp ce qu'il y avait, il s'écarta et là, je vis. Un festin digne de rois était dressé sur l'immense table. Après un instant d'hésitation, nous nous installâmes toujours aussi perplexes.

Merry entra alors dans la pièce, un sac à la main et un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres. Mon cœur en rata un battement.

**PDV MYRIAM**

Tout était près, ouf! Ça en avait pris du temps mais j'avais fini par y arriver. J'allai récupérer mon sac et revins dans la salle. Ils étaient tous là (ou presque), bien.

Moi: Bonjour tout le monde! Bien dormi?

Je leur fis la bise, leurs réactions furent hétérogènes et instantanée: Brook tomba de sa chaise dans un "Yohohoho!" euphorique, Luffy avala de travers, Usopp rougit jusqu'au bout de son nez, Robin resta figée, Nami semblait confuse, Franky sortit une guitare de nul part et entama une "Ode à Merry", Chopper nous fit une sorte de danse de la joie, Sanji perdit tout son sang par le nez et tomba dans les pommes et Zoro qui venait d'arriver, se demandant probablement ce qu'ils leur prenaient tous, se toucha la joue et m'interrogea du regard.

Moi: Si vous voyiez vos têtes! Vous ne vous dites jamais bonjour? Bon, peut importe, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du petit déjeuner que je vous ai concocté?

Ils se ressaisirent et goûtèrent. D'après leurs expressions ça avait l'air plutôt réussi.

Luffy: Ché cro cro bon! Prechqu'auchant que Chanji...

Franky: C'est suuuuper!

Sanji: Mellorine, quelles saveurs! Je suis subjugué par un tel ballet gustatif.

Moi (une goutte derrière la tête): T'es sûr que t'en fais pas un peu trop, là?

Nami: T'as fait tout ça toute seule?

Moi (me grattant l'arrière du crâne): Euh,ouais, j'avais plus sommeil...

Usopp: Pas étonnant, t'as dormi toute la semaine! Une vraie marmotte...

Sanji lui envoya un fulgurant coup de pied sur le nez, faisant retentir un sinistre craquement dans la pièce. Ouch! J'avais mal pour lui, Chopper se précipita pour lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires.

Sanji (furax): On ne parle pas ainsi à une Lady! (puis en mode Love-Love) Il ne t'a pas froissée ma belle Merry?

Zoro: ça y est, ça recommence...

Sanji: Un problème tête de gazon?

Zoro allait répliquer mais je fus plus rapide, coupant court à leur dispute.

Moi: Tout va bien, merci mon cher Sanji. En fait, j'ai fait tout ça pour vous montrer ma gratitude mais surtout pour que vous soyez réunis et que vous me contiez vos exploits, tous depuis le début.

C'est ainsi qu'après chaque repas, je consignais les aventures de mes pirates préférés. Leur histoire était tout bonnement incroyable, ils avaient frôlés la mort tant de fois que j'avais perdu le compte.

Les jours se succédèrent sans que nous ne touchions terre. Je faisais de mon mieux pour me rendre utile, je passais du temps avec chacun d'eux essayant d'apprendre à mieux les connaître. Ils étaient tous formidables, chacun excellent dans son domaine.

Luffy me faisait hurler de rire; Brook m'apprenais à jouer du piano; Franky me transmit les secrets de sa fameuse danse (right-left XD); Nami m'enseigna les rudiments de la météorologie; Robin me raconta l'histoire de ce monde fascinant; Chopper tenta de remédier à "ma maladie" sans grand succès; Usopp me créa une arme modulable d'enfer: elle avait l'apparence d'un stylo quatre couleurs qui pouvait se transformer en arc (rouge),en katana (vert), en pistolet (bleu) et bien sur en poignard (noir), ce type était un génie quand il s'agissait d'inventer des trucs. Sanji, lui, fut un vrai gentleman avec moi, je lui avais souvent proposé de l'aider à faire la vaisselle mais il avait à chaque fois décliné mon offre et m'invitait à discuter pendant qu'il essuyait cette dernière. Quant à Zoro... j'avais pris l'habitude de m'entraîner avec lui, on s'entendait super bien, au damne du chef cuistot.


	11. Chapitre 10: Fin de l'histoire

**Chapitre 10:****Fin de l'histoire.**

**PDV SANJI**

Nous étions tous sur le pont, réunis autour de Merry-chan, le soleil de mes nuits, qui nous écoutait relater notre dernier coup d'éclat, tout en couchant sur papier le moindre de nos mots, quand elle se figea.

Merry: Vous avez terrassé Gecko Moria ! LE Gecko Moria, schichibukai de son état possédant le kage kage no mi, le fruit des ombres?

Usopp: ça a pas été de la tarte, il avait une armée de fantômes négatifs dont seul le grand captain Usopp était capable de leur tenir tête mais aussi toute une clique de zombies imbattables, ou presque...

Merry: Fantômes, zombies !

Brook: Il volait les ombres des gens et les introduisait dans des corps modifiés. Les victimes de ses vols étaient condamnées à ne plus revoir le Soleil sous peine d'être désintégrées sur le champ.

Robin: C'est vrai que l'on a eu chaud Zoro-kun, Sanji-kun et moi... Heureusement que Luffy-san était là ou on serait tous morts brûlés vifs.

Merry: Naniii ! Vous vous êtes faits prendre vos ombres?

Nami: Seulement Robin-san, Brook, Luffy, Sanji et Zoro. D'ailleurs, le zombie de Luffy était le plus grand, le plus puissant, le plus monstrueux mais aussi le plus abruti de tous...

Merry: Et vous êtes vivants!...

Franky: Ouais, mais pour ça, Luffy a dû se transformer en Nightmare Luffy en ingurgitant 100 ombres et en acquérant la force de 100 hommes par la même occasion. Il était SUUUUUPER!

Chopper: C'était effrayant.

Nous continuâmes à lui raconter dans les moindres détails nos aventures sur THRILLER BARK jusqu'au moment où Kuma débarqua.

Merry: Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après?

Luffy: Pas la moindre idée...

Nami: On était tous dans les vapes semble-t-il.

**PDV MERRY**

Je me demandais comment cette bande de malades avait fait pour survivre. Était-ce dû à la chance de cocu (pardonnez l'expression mais comment expliquez vous qu'il ait autant de bol, c'est pas humain!) du garçon au chapeau de paille? Peut-être...

En attendant, je voulais des réponses, des vraies. Je regardai mes nouveaux amis, quatre d'entre eux retinrent mon attention: Robin, Brook, Sanji et Zoro savaient ce qui était arrivé, j'en était persuadée.

Moi: Robin?

Pour seule réponse, elle me servit un sourire énigmatique, digne de la Joconde, dont elle avait le secret.

Moi: Brook?

Ce dernier venait d'échanger un regard lourd de sens avec Zoro.

Brook: Yohohoho! Je n'ai rien vu Merry-san. Normal, je n'ai plus d'yeux! Yohohoho, SKULL JOKE!

Je sentais qu'il mentait mais bon. À ce moment, je remarquai la discussion "oculaire" de Sanji et Zoro. Le blond avait l'air de hurler sur le "vert" (notez que tous ceci se passe uniquement dans le regard et que Sanji ne le fait que d'un seul oeil! Moi, je dis chapeau!... ok je la ferme) mais je distinguais du respect à travers toute cette rancune.

Moi: Sanji!

Sanji: Oui ma colombe en sucre?

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux, ce qui eu le don de le débrancher du mode spirale de l'amour, me laissant accès à ses son irisd'un bleu océan profond. Il parut déstabilisé et regarda furtivement vers Luffy.

Moi: Non, rien. Zoro?

L'intéressé releva la tête et dès que je croisai son regard, je compris. La surprise et la compréhension durent se lire dans mes yeux car il baissa les siens. Les 3 autres s'en rendirent compte et détournèrent mon attention de l'épéiste.

Ce mec était fêlé mais héroïque à la fois. Honnêtement, qui aurai la grandeur d'âme de se "sacrifier" pour un proche, à part les mugiwara, moi j'en connaissais pas des masses...

Ils me racontèrent mon débarquement dans leur vie "paisible", une bizarrerie de plus dans leur quotidien hors norme.

Chopper: Tu t'es réveillée et puis tu connais la suite.

Usopp: Ouais tu sais tout maintenant...

Moi: C'est une histoire ultra mouvementée!

Nami: Tu l'as dit! En plus de ça elle est dangereuse, très dangereuse...

Franky: Mais aussi SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER cool!

Le récit de leur péripéties était momentanément terminé. C'est alors que Luffy, un air déterminé sur le visage, se planta devant moi... je sentais que j'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Il prit la parole:

Luffy: Yosh! Merry?

Moi: Oui Luffy?

Luffy: Sois ma Nakama!


	12. Chapitre 11: Plaîtil?

**Chapitre 11:****Plaît-il?**

Je fus la seule surprise par cette soudaine "demande" (c'est moi ou il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'interrogation dans la phrase de Luffy?), tous arboraient un sourire amusé et résigné à la fois.

Nami: ça c'est notre capitaine tout craché...

Moi: Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir bien compris.

Luffy: Bon, tu veux être des nôtres ou pas? Si tu veux pas, je te botte le...

Il fut interrompu par une jambe en feu, un poing fumant et une lame acérée. Mais je ne fis pas attention à la seconde partie de sa réplique, seule le " tu veux être des nôtres" parvint à mes oreilles. Quand le sens de ses mots monta à mon cerveau, ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre:

Moi: Oh my god! La vache, j'y crois pas! Un peu que je le veux!

Je jetai mon bouquin en l'air et me précipitai sur Luffy pour le serrer dans mes bras. J'avais pris trop d'élan ce qui nous fit basculer.

Maintenant tous les deux à terre, nous étions hilares malgré la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions: dans la chute, nous nous étions emmêlés les membres et Luffy s'était retrouvé sous moi. Il me fit basculer puis d'un mouvement souple, il se remit sur ses pieds et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

À mon contact, le jeune garçon se ramollit comme vidé de toutes ses forces et il chut sur le pont tel une feuille morte.

**PDV ROBIN**

Merry venait d'accepter l'invitation de notre capitaine et dans sa joie, elle avait lancé son livre et s'était jetée sur lui, les faisant tomber au sol.

Ne voulant pas qu'un si bel ouvrage s'abîme, je fis apparaître deux bras pour le rattraper et tombai à genou, soudainement affaiblie.

Chopper, inquiet, s'était rapproché pour m'ausculter lorsque sencho-san s'écroula aux pieds de Merry dans le même état lamentable que moi ? quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le petit médecin et les autres se précipitèrent vers l'adolescent amorphe et Merry qui lui tenait toujours la main. Je me relevai péniblement et me dirigeai vers l'attroupement.

**PDV MERRY**

Moi: Luffy! Ohé! Luffy, tu m'entends? Réponds!

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et me regarda l'air plus paumé que d'habitude. Chopper et les autres nous entouraient à présent, médusés et me demandèrent ce qui c'était passé.

Moi: Je ne comprends pas, on rigolait et il s'est écroulé...

Robin s'approcha en titubant, Sanji accourut pour la soutenir et elle prit la parole.

Robin: Dis-moi Merry-san, sais-tu ce qu'est cette matière?

Elle désigna la serrure du grimoire.

Moi: Hum, attends voir deux secondes...

Je courus chercher mon sac et revins. Je me postai au centre du cercle que formaient mes (fraîchement) compagnons et vidai son contenu sur le sol. La surprise se peignit sur leur visage.

Moi: C'est ça dont tu parles? C'est super résistant et bizarre à part ça, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

Robin: ça s'appelle granit marin ou kairôseki...

Usopp, se remettant de sa surprise coupa Robin: Où est-ce que t'as dégoté ça !

Moi: Vous vous souvenez, lorsque je vous ai raconté mon histoire (ils hochèrent la tête), j'ai mentionné un coffre enchaîné (ils acquiescèrent de nouveau), éh bien voilà les chaînes!

Usopp était admiratif, il les examinait sous tous les angles et notait tout un tas de truc sur un petit carnet sortit de nul part. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers moi avec des yeux de chien battu et me supplia de lui en laisser quelques unes.

Moi: Vas-y, sers-toi.

Il prit les grosses chaînes, laissant les 5 cadenas et s'éclipsa.

Je me retournai vers Robin et la priai de reprendre son explication.

Robin: Je disais donc que cela s'appelle granit marin ou kairôseki, cette pierre rarissime a la particularité d'inhiber les pouvoirs des utilisateurs de fruits du démon tel que Brook, Chopper, Luffy et moi-même. À leur, contact, toute notre énergie nous quitte...

Franky: De vrais chamalows...

Moi: Si j'ai bien compris, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, si je touche "un possédé", par exemple Luffy, avec cette pierre (j'illustrais mes propos en touchant mon capitaine qui venait tout juste de se relever, avec la dite pierre, ce qui le renvoya in extremis au tapis), il aura la consistance d'une méduse. Et tu penses que ça a un rapport avec Lu-chan?

Robin: Tout à fait.

Une idée germa dans mon esprit malade. Je saisis les cadenas, non sans ressentir une soudaine fatigue et me dirigeai vers Sanji. Je lui en tendis 2 et lui murmurai au creux de l'oreille:

Moi: Prends-les, comme ça ton frigo et le garde-manger seront à l'abri de la menace Luffy.

Sanji: Tu es merveilleuse Merry-chan, quel génie!

Puis je m'avançai vers Franky et Nami, leur en confiant un chacun.

Moi (à Franky): J'ai cru comprendre que ton stock de cola avait pris une sacrée claque, je suis sure que ça t'aidera à résoudre le problème ou du moins à limiter la casse.

Il me sourit et me dit que j'étais une suuuper fille.

Moi (à Nami): Je suis persuadée que tu lui trouveras une utilité.

Elle eu un rictus effrayant à faire pâlir le diable en personne, une étincelle sournoise dans l'œil.

Le chapeau de paille émit un drôle de son, attirant notre attention. Le petit médecin l'examina rapidement puis pris la parole:

Chopper: J'ai réfléchis à ce qu'a dit Robin et je pense qu'elle a raison: l'état de Luffy est dû à une exposition au kairôseki. Cependant, je ne vois pas comment cela a pu se produire (avant que je le touche avec le cadenas s'entend)...

Je ne l'écoutais plus parler à présent. Ma main s'était portée machinalement à mon cou et frôla le pendentif, provoquant une décharge électrique à travers tout mon être, me faisant tomber à genou, le souffle coupé.

**PDV USOPP**

Je venais de mettre au point une nouvelle invention et décidai de la dévoiler aux autres. Lorsque je sortis, je crus rêver: les vents se déchaînaient à l'extérieur alors qu'il faisait grand soleil il n'y avait pas même 20 minutes (quoique nous étions sur Grand Line après tout!). Mais le plus surprenant était Merry, elle semblait dans une sorte de transe (tiens... elle se remet à la lévitation?), ses yeux étaient blancs laiteux comme voilés... brrr, ça faisait froid dans le dos!

J'avais la cruelle impression d'avoir louper un épisode. Apparemment, ça n'était pas le moment opportun pour présenter ma géniale création au reste de l'équipage. Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers l'atelier du grand Captain Usopp, premier du nom.

**PDV NAMI**

Chopper nous faisait part du diagnostique concernant l'énergumène qui nous servait de capitaine. Je me posai la même question: comment avait-il était en contact avec le granit marin?

Je regardai Merry qui affichait un air absent comme planant à 10 000 pieds au-dessus de nous, elle jouait distraitement avec son collier quand elle convulsa et s'écroula. Était-ce une nouvelle crise due à sa "maladie"?

À cet instant, une violente bourrasque balaya le pont (je ne comprenais pas, la pression atmosphérique n'avait pourtant pas changé!) et le ciel s'assombrit.

Zoro qui s'était agenouillé à ses côté et la secouait tout en l'appelant pour essayer de la sortir de son état léthargique (son visage avait perdu toutes expressions, ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'une aveugle) avait dû se relever lorsque notre nouvelle nakama avait décollée du sol d'environ 2m.

Nous observions la scène, impuissants et sans mot dire, attendant une réaction de la part de notre amie. Le tonnerre gronda. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et inspira un grand coup ce qui eu le don de la faire atterrir tout aussi brutalement. Le Soleil réapparut et le vent retomba. Le doc accourut pour l'ausculter et tomba comme mouche lorsqu'il la toucha.


	13. Chapitre 12: Retour à l'infirmerie

**Chapitre 12:****Retour à la case infirmerie.**

**PDV MERRY**

**(3H plus tard)**

_Ouille, j'ai mal partout!_ La dernière fois que j'ai été dans cet état, c'est quand j'ai descendu l'Ardèche sur 32 km en canoë (une idée lumineuse de mon père qui d'ailleurs c'était retourné 3 fois avec Ana...), je vous raconte pas les courbatures...

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu fabriquer pour me retrouver dans cet état? Bon, déjà ouvrons les yeux, on y verra sans doute plus claire après _(bravo Merry! T'as trouvé ça toute seule?).

Tiens... Je reconnais cette endroit, c'est l'infirmerie. _Quoi, encore! J'ai dû souscrire un abonnement, pas possible autrement!_

Oh, je ne suis pas toute seule, il y a Brook. _C'est bizarre, pourquoi est-il si proche...?_ Lorsque ses motivations me sautèrent aux yeux, je poussai un cri strident qui eu le don de lui montrer que j'étais réveillée. S'en suivi ensuite un déluge d'insultes et de coups adressé à l'afro-man qui ne réagissait plus depuis que je m'étais levée.

Je suivis son regard et découvris que je n'étais qu'en sous-vêtements, je rougis fortement et me jetai sous la couverture sans avoir oublier de hurler à l'affreux de déguerpir sur le champ s'il ne souhaitait pas mourir une seconde fois. C'est dans un état plus que second que le squelette sortit de la pièce d'un pas chancelant tout en murmurant comme un dément des choses comme: culotte, dentelle, rouge... le tout, ponctué de gloussements hystériques.

Dans un cri de rage, je lui balançai un livre qui traînait, à la tête ce qui lui fit perdre la boule ( au sens littéral du terme). Cette dernière alla rouler plus loin dans le couloir. Son corps étêté cherchant à tâtons la pièce maîtresse de son être.

**PDV ZORO**

J'étais adossé contre le mât, Brook venait de me relayer auprès de Merry. Je repensais à ce qui c'était passé un peu plutôt: elle avait raison l'autre jour, jamais deux sans trois. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de sa torpeur et qu'elle s'était arrêtée de l'éviter, heureusement que je me trouvais en dessous pour amortir la chute...

Un hurlement retentit sur tout le bateau me réveillant en sursaut. Ça venait de l'infirmerie. Nous nous étions tous regardés puis nous nous précipitâmes en même temps vers l'émettrice de ce SOS et restâmes coincés dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait aux chambres et accessoirement à l'infirmerie.

Nous allions nous engager dans une dispute mémorable et sans précédent lors que nous perçûmes des bruits de coups, des insultes puis un second cri. Nous nous étions d'abord figés puis nous nous débattîmes de plus belle pour nous décoincer. Robin sortit de sa chambre, un livre a la main. Elle nous regarda, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres puis croisa ses bras pour faire apparaître des mains: devant nous qui tiraient et derrière qui poussaient. Au bout de quelques secondes, nous nous retrouvâmes à terre, enfin libres.

Nous aperçûmes Brook qui sortait de la pièce où se trouvait Merry, dans un drôle état. Un troisième cri, rageur cette fois-ci, résonna et un objet fusa emportant la tête du macchabée ambulant, qui roula jusqu'aux pieds de Robin. Perplexes, nous nous relevâmes prestement et nous rendîmes à l'infirmerie, bousculant les restes du sac d'os au passage. Sourcil en vrille fut le premier à pénétrer dans la petite office.

**PDV MERRY**

Je venais de chasser l'autre voyeur à coup de livre en pleine poire quand les autres débarquèrent en trombe dans la pièce, Sanji en tête. Je m'étais redressée histoire de pouvoir tous les voir et ma couverture eu le malheur de découvrir mon épaule laissant apparaître de la dentelle rouge sang, ce qui plongea le blond dans un CDI (Comas à Durée Indéterminée). Chopper et Nami s'avancèrent vers moi et la rousse pris la parole pendant que le renne s'assurait que j'allais bien.

Nami: Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi as-tu crié et pourquoi Brook est-il... comme ça?

Je lui racontai donc les événements précédents leur arrivée.

Nami: Tu as bien fait de le remettre à sa place...

Sanji sortit de son état semi-comateux l'air furax, je crus entendre Zoro dire quelque chose comme "il est pas mort celui-là?" mais le blond n'en tint pas compte et se dirigea vers la porte en me disant au passage: "Je jure sur mon honneur qu'il va payer cet acte de voyeurisme caractérisé sur ta personne, ma douce Merry", puis il disparut dans le couloir. On entendit des bruits sourds puis Brook apparut dans l'encadrement, couvert de bosses fumantes, poussé par un Sanji très remonté.

Sanji: Excuse-toi sur le champ! À genou devant elle!

Oh oui, il était vraiment hors de lui. Le pauvre Brook obtempéra sans broncher de peur des représailles éventuelles s'il n'obéissait pas au doigt et à l'oeil.

Brook: Merry-san, je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement indigne du gentleman que je suis. Accepteriez-vous de me montrer votre... (Nami et Sanji le foudroyèrent du regard lui promettant mille et un supplices s'il se trompait) clémence et de... de me pardonner?

Moi: J'accepte tes excuses à la condition que la prochaine fois que tu veux savoir ou voir de quelle couleur sont mes dessous, tu me le demande. Même si la réponse sera éternellement négative, ça t'évitera de subir les foudres de Nami, Sanji et les miennes par la même occasion. Je ne veux pas avoir ta (re)mort sur la conscience.

La tension retomba dans la pièce, Chopper m'annonça qu'il souhaitait me parler et le cook nous invita à en discuter au tour d'une petite collation. Tous s'apprêtaient à sortir quand Luffy se tourna vers moi, la tête inclinée sur le côté et me demanda pourquoi je ne me levais pas. Je rougis violemment et lui répondit que j'aurais bien aimé mais que je n'étais pas habillée. Sanji mit une main sur son nez et détala sans se retourner, suivit par Franky, Chopper,Usopp, Zoro et Luffy que Nami avait jeté dehors sans ménagement avant d'aller me chercher des fringues.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, déposa un sac sur la chaise près de la porte et alla rejoindre les autres.

Je me dirigeai vers le sac avec méfiance et appréhension et ne fut pas déçue lorsque j'en découvris le contenu. Il y trônait à l'intérieur: une chemise blanche sans doute à Sanji, je reconnaissais son parfum (jusque là rien de choquant), un micro-short noir avec bretelles ( mon sang se glaça) et pour couronner le tout, une paire de bas résilles et des cuissardes étaient adossées contre le mur. Je ne pus contenir mon effroi et lâcha un cri horrifié ainsi qu'un "Nami" tonitruant.

**PDV NAMI**

J'avais déposé les habits de Merry puis était revenue auprès des autres dans le salon-aquarium. Je m'étais installée près de Robin lorsqu'on entendit Merry pousser un nouveau hurlement et crier mon nom. Je retins Sanji et les autres garçons d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait leur assurant que ce n'était rien de bien grave à mon humble avis. Un sourire triomphal m'échappa, je me frottais les mains intérieurement, la tenue que je lui avais préparée avait eu l'effet escompté.


	14. Chapitre 13: Positive attitude!

**Chapitre 13: ****Positive attitude!**

**PDV MERRY**

J'étais devant la porte du fameux salon-aquarium, devais-je entrer ou fuir à toute allure? Je soupirai un grand coup et poussai le battant, résignée...

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, tous se tournèrent vers moi et se turent. Ils me reluquèrent de haut en bas, ahuris. Seule Robin et Nami demeurèrent égales à elles même, c'est-à-dire qu'elles me regardèrent l'air amusée pour l'une et carrément hilare pour l'autre. Quand aux garçons... leurs réactions me mirent encore plus mal-alaise : Franky me siffla; Usopp essuya un filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa narine gauche du revers de la main; la mâchoire de Sanji s'était décrochée, ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites à la manière du loup des Luney Toons lorsqu'il aperçoit Betty Boop ou Jessica Rabbit; Brook tentait tant bien que mal de rester neutre essayant de se faire oublier; Chopper et Luffy me complimentèrent, même Zoro manqua de s'étouffer avec son rhum et eu du mal à déglutir.

**Notes à moi-même :**

1- étrangler Nami,

2- lui donner mon avis sur la façon qu'elle a de m'habiller.

La susnommée rouquine m'enjoignit de la rejoindre en m'indiquant la place attenante à la sienne. Je traversai la pièce, priant pour ne pas me casser une jambe et allai m'asseoir au côté de la traîtresse. Je sentais des regards insistants sur mon dos (ou mon postérieur, au choix) ce qui me fit rougir de plus belle.

Le silence régna encore quelques secondes puis je me décidai à le briser :

Moi : Chopper, tu voulais me parler non ?

La soudaineté de ma question eu le don de les « débugger ».

Chopper : Euh oui, c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé sur le pont tout à l'heure...

Moi : Ah, bonne idée, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qu'il est arrivé parce que là, je t'avouerais que c'est le néant total dans mon esprit.

Chopper (pour lui même) : Amnésie post-traumatique... (puis tout haut) Eh bien...

Et il m'expliqua ma nouvelle transe, il était bizarre que je ne me souvienne jamais de ces moments. Il en vint ensuite au moment où il avait tenté de m'examiner...

Moi : Quoi ! Tu veux dire que je suis, en quelque sorte, comme un morceau de Kryptonite ?

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux de merlans frits.

Franky : De la Krypto-quoi ?

J'aurai dû me douter qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Clark Kent alias Superman et la Kryptonite, son seul point faible mis à part ses parents et la belle Loïs Lane...

Moi : Laisse tomber, je t 'expliquerai ça plus tard... Je reformule : tu penses que je dégage une aura similaire à celle du granit marin ?

Chopper : C'est une hypothèse... je t'avoue que je ne saurait expliquer ce phénomène autrement.

J'étais abasourdie, quand et surtout comment une telle chose s'était-elle produite ? Tout un tas de questions semblable à celles-ci germèrent en moi mais je fus coupée dans ma torture mentale par l'intervention de Nami.

Nami : J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose... Merry, voudrais-tu bien quitter ton collier quelque instants, s'il te plaît ?

Merry : Bien sûre, mais pourquoi, quel est le rapport avec le reste ?

Tout en parlant, je détachai le bijou de mon cou en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher le pendentif, tenaillée par un étrange pressentiment...

Nami : Nous allons le savoir tout de suite. Chopper, prend ça s'il te plaît.

Elle récupéra mon collier et le tendit au doc.

**PDV NAMI**

Chopper résumait l'épisode glauque qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt dans la journée à Merry. Quand il mentionna le granit marin, j'eus un espèce de flash : elle touchait son pendentif et tombait à genoux... Ce collier avait été l'élément déclencheur de tout ce... chamboulement ! Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je l'empruntai donc à sa propriétaire et le tendis au petit renne pour vérifier ou réfuter mon hypothèse.

Le résultat, bien que n'étant pas celui escompté, fut intéressant, très intéressant : quand Chopper empoigna le bijou, il s'affaissa. Il releva la tête dans ma direction l'air interrogatif, je l'encourageai à toucher le pendentif. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se lança. Le petit docteur fut secoué par un spasme qui l'obligea à se mettre à genoux, les sabots contre le sol. Sa silhouette devint floue quelques instants puis ce fut le choc.

Ses tremblements passés, Chopper se releva, il était méconnaissable, ce n'était plus le petit animal pelucheux qui se tenait devant nous... à la place, il y avait un grand jeune homme brun aux yeux marrons et à la musculature impressionnante. Nous étions tous dans un état de stupeur très prononcé, même le pauvre Chopper n'en revenait pas ! Nous restâmes bouches bées jusqu'à ce qu'Usopp prenne la parole.

Usopp : Chopper ? C'est bien toi ?

Chopper : Je... je ne suis pas sûr d'être sûr...

Luffy : Oh la vache ! Chopper ! T'es un homme, un vrai !

Zoro : Comment est-ce possible ?

Sanji : Pas la moindre idée...

Moi : Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer m'avancer mais je crois savoir quelle en est la cause...

Franky : Vas-y sœurette, nous t'écoutons.

Moi : D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, le collier de Merry a des propriétés spéciales, je pensais qu'il était en kairôseki...

Robin : ça expliquerait pourquoi Luffy et Chopper sont tombés comme des mouches au contact de Merry-san.

Moi : Oui, mais le granit marin est sensé annuler les pouvoirs des utilisateurs de fruits du démon, pas les doper...

Sanji : Tu as raison Nami-chérie, comment ça se fait dans ce cas ?

Franky : … une matière dopante... ça me rappelle quelque chose...

Merry : Tu as déjà entendu parler d'une telle chose, aniki ?

Franky : Oui... il me semble que c'était à Enies Lobby, deux agents parlaient d'une découverte qui révolutionnerait le monde... une nouvelle sorte de kairôseki qu'un certain Vega Punk développerait en laboratoire... d'après ce que j'ai compris, il en existerait deux catégories bien distinctes : le kairôseki chargé négativement (prive les possesseurs de leur pouvoirs) et le kairôseki chargé positivement (booste les pouvoirs)...

Robin : Maintenant que tu le dit Franky-kun, je m'en souviens, ils appelaient ça Energizer (et ouais, comme la pile ^.^)...

Moi : Donc le pendentif aurait été taillé dans cette matière ! Wow, impressionnant ! Je me demande quels effets il peut avoir sur toi, Robin, Luffy et Brook...

Zoro : J'avoue que ça pourrait être intéressant...

**PDV MERRY**

Totalement dingue ! Mon collier avait des pouvoirs mystiques d'enfer ! Peut-être avait-il était à l'origine de mes malaises à répétitions ? J'attrapais mon stylo et mon calepin.

Moi : Dites les gars, c'est comment un fruit du démon ? Est-ce que ça s'en est un ?

Je leur montrais une reproduction du fruit que j'avais ingurgité et que j'avais soupçonné de m'avoir empoisonnée...

Robin : Oui, cela y ressemble fortement. Tu en as déjà vu ?

Mon cœur rata un battement. Cet abominable chose au goût tout aussi répugnant était, enfin de compte, un fruit du démon ! Je restais sans voix quelques instants avant de me reprendre et de répondre à mon amie.

Moi : Euh, oui... je crois bien que j'en ai même mangé un...

J'avais dit la fin de ma phrase dans un souffle à peine inaudible.

Usopp : Tu plaisantes !

Merry : Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Non, j'ai trouvé ça ( je pointais mon dessin du doigt) dans le fameux coffre avec le pendentif, l'Eternal pose et le petit carnet... et lors d'une de mes excursions pour déterminer ce qu'était l'Eternal pose, j'ai eu un petit creux mais j'avais oublié ma bouffe dans ma chambre, du coup je l'ai mangé...

Sanji : Je vois, cela voudrait dire que Merry-jolie est une détentrice de pouvoirs surnaturels. (les yeux en cœur) Je me demande en quoi il consiste...

Brook : Yohohoho ! Quelle nouvelle !

Chopper : En effet, cela expliquerait tes malaises et le fait que je ne trouvais aucun remède qui t'aille. Tiens, je te rends ton bien.

Je récupérais ma propriété prenant bien soin que le bijou ne touche pas directement ma peau. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme reprit son apparence originelle, c'est-à-dire un petit renne du nom de Chopper.

Luffy : Yosh ! Je propose qu'on fasse un banquet ce soir pour cette occasion ! Sanji, aux fourneaux ! Mais d'abord, Merry, tu vas nous montrer tes nouvelles aptitudes ! Allez, tout le monde sur la pelouse !

Tous (sauf moi, un peu paniquée) : Haï Senchô !

Moi : Euh... d'accord, mais d'abord, faut que je me change, je ne voudrais pas filer les collants de Nami... ( même si j'en avais terriblement envie, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour quitter ces instruments tortures plus communément appelés cuissardes). Je vous rejoins dès que je suis prête.

Et je filai, direction le dressing de Nami...


	15. Chapitre 14: Malédiction

**Chapitre 14 : ****Malédiction (Chouette...manquait plus que ça)**

**PDV MERRY**

J'étais devant des montagnes de fringues et hallucinais : cette fille n'avait que des mini-jupes, des shorts et des talons ! Je dus fouiller pendant 10 minutes avant de trouver un pantalon (en cuir noir) et une paire de ballerines blanches (à talons compensés, les moins hauts que j'eus pu trouver). Je retroussais les manches de ma chemise sur mes avants-bras et me dirigeais vers le pont.

Arrivée au bout du couloir, j'entendis des coups de feu et un cri venant de Nami. Inquiète, je m'approchais discrètement de la porte qui donnait sur la pelouse du Sunny et ce que je vis m'horrifia : Robin, Brook, Chopper et Luffy étaient emprisonnés dans des filets en kairôseki (vu leur état lamentable), chacun un canon de fusil sur la tempe Zoro était encerclé et désarmé, ses assaillants le tenaient en joug avec des armes à feu et lui avaient mis son Wadô sous la gorge Usopp était ligoté et gisait, inerte, sur le sol Franky, en panne de cola, avait une vingtaine d'armes braquées sur le dos Nami pleurait près de Sanji qui, blessé par balle à la jambe droite, était incapable de se relever. Un homme la saisit et la menotta puis la traîna de force derrière lui. Sanji, impuissant jurait que cette enflure paierai pour ça.

Cette vision apocalyptique me révoltai, je sentais monter en moi colère et envies de meurtres. Poussée par l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans chacune de mes veines comme ayant remplacé mon sang, je sortis bien décidée à en découdre.

**PDV SANJI**

Nous étions remontés sur le pont, histoire de découvrir les nouvelles aptitudes de mon sucre d'orge quand une bande de pirates nous tomba dessus. Nous n'eûmes même pas le temps de nous défendre que déjà nos 4 possesseurs de fruits démoniaques furent capturés par des balles prisons, Marimo se fit désarmé en deux, en trois mouvements, Usopp fut violemment assommé puis attaché, quand à Nami, elle tentait tant bien que mal de repousser ses assaillants grâce à son perfect climat tact. Elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui la visait, elle ne vit pas la balle partir... Instinctivement, dans un élan chevaleresque typique chez moi,je me jetai sur la trajectoire, la balle me traversa la jambe, me clouant au sol. Mon rayon de soleil roux cria mon nom, se précipita à mes côtés, me frappa à la tête en me hurlant que j'étais un imbécile de gentleman et fondit en larmes. Je tentai de me relever mais une douleur me déchira la jambe droite, avortant toutes tentatives. Merde ! Un homme attrapa ma Nami-chérie par derrière, l'immobilisa puis l'emmena contre sa (et ma) volonté. Je jurais que cet enfoiré aller mourir pour ça.

Je me redressai sur les coudes et commençai à ramper vers eux quand Merry-chan sortit, l'air furax. Qu'elle était belle en cuir noir, sa démarche était féline et déterminée. Elle dégaina son stylo bic et le changea en épée. À cet instant, une salve de balles fut tirée sur elle, provoquant un nuage de fumée. Un cri nous échappa et la colère nous submergea. Nous avions perdu tout espoir de la revoir vivante jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de fumée, indemne.

Elle releva la tête : un air féroce sur le visage, on aurait dit une prédatrice qui allait fondre sur sa proie, et les yeux voilés. La stupéfaction paralysa l'ennemi quelques instants, permettant au bretteur de récupérer ses sabres. Elle rugit et chargea. Nos opposants se reprirent et tirèrent de nouveau. Les balles traversèrent Merry de part en part sans lui infliger le moindre dégât.

Elle disparut un court instant puis réapparut à l'autre bout du pont. Elle se redressa et une fraction de seconde plus tard, une dizaine de pirates adverses s'écroulèrent, pourfendus par la jeune femme. Quinze autres se jetèrent sur elle, dans l'espoir de la maîtriser mais elle tourna ses paumes vers le ciel puis les leva lentement. Ils quittèrent tous le sol, puis d'un mouvement brusque de la main, elle les jeta par-dessus bord.

De son côté, l'algue humaine tranchait les filets de Robin d'amour, Brook, Chopper et Luffy. Merry était toujours révoltée et aussi insaisissable que l'air pour l'ennemi.

Elle s'éleva dans les airs, leva le bras droit puis retomba brusquement sur le plancher un genou à terre, le bras gauche tendu parallèlement au pont et la main droite plaquée sur le sol. Dès que cette dernière (sa main droite) toucha terre, la foudre s'abattit sur les ennemis, les grillant à point. Luffy, qui avait repris du poil de la bête, les balaya d'un revers de jambe.

Chopper vint vers moi et m'aida à me relever. _Nom d'un chien, ça fait mal !_ Je regardais autour de moi, Merry, Luffy et Zoro se chargeaient des derniers opposants, le bateau ennemi avait disparu comme par enchantement, laissant les traînards à notre merci.

**PDV ZORO**

Nous venions d'achever les derniers pirates, Merry les jeta à la mer puis s'envola pour voir si le navire qui nous avait abordé était encore dans les parages mais ne l'aperçut pas. Elle se posa près du cook et Chopper et proposa son aide. Elle souleva le blond sans efforts, sans doute grâce à son pouvoir, et le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quel paradoxe : « Le chevalier » était secouru par « la princesse »... Je sourit. Cette scène m'aurait probablement faite rire si elle ne s'était pas passée dans de telles circonstances.

Cette fille était incroyable, elle avait décimé, à elle seule, la majeure partie de nos assaillants, elle nous avait sauvés sur ce coup là...

Franky et Usopp, qui venait de revenir à lui, évaluaient l'ampleur des dégâts, Robin, Brook et Luffy terminaient de nettoyer le sol des individus indésirables et Nami veillait au bon déroulement de la démarche. Merry sortit et s'approcha de nous.

Merry : Sanji n'est pas gravement touché...

L'atmosphère se détendit à cette annonce, même moi j'étais soulagé... Ben quoi, j'avais juste pas envie de crever de faim ou de devoir payer une fortune pour un bol de riz cuisiné par l'autre sorcière... D'ailleurs, elle s'agita et dit :

Nami : Je propose que nous nous débarbouillons et qu'une fois présentables, on reparle de tout ce qui s'est passé.

Nous acquiesçâmes (vu l'état dans lequel nous étions, personne n'aurait refusé pareille proposition, surtout pas Merry, je me demande par quel miracle ses habits tenaient encore sur elle, elles étaient criblées de trous, pire qu'un gruyère, laissant apparaître par bribes sa peau bronzée...) et nous nous dispersâmes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions réunis dans la cuisine où le cook s'affairait malgré ses béquilles. Chopper avait prescrit un alitement d'au moins trois jours mais l'estomac de Luffy avait vivement protesté.

Nami : Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir faire le point...

Robin : Je propose que nous commencions par remercier Merry-san.

Sanji : Robin-chwan à raison, trinquons à mon bouton de rose !

Tous Kampai !

Merry : Euh, de rien, c'est la moindre des choses d'aider ses nakama après tout !

Usopp : Modeste, avec ça !

Moi : C'est sûr que c'est pas toi que ça étouffe, la modestie...

Usopp : !

Luffy : Au fait, ton pouvoir était trop wow ! Tu m'emmèneras voler hein, dis...

Merry : Bien sûr, quand tu voudras capitaine !

Chopper : Il consiste en quoi ton fruit du démon ?

Merry : Eh bien, bonne question, j'en sais trop rien... ça m'est venu comme ça, quand je vous ai vu, quelque chose en moi s'est libéré, du coup...

Elle fut interrompue par Nami.

Nami : Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu étais tatouée...

Merry : C'est peut-être parce que je ne le suis pas =) !

Nami : Ah bon, ben c'est quoi alors ces signes sur ta nuque ?

Merry : Hein? De quoi tu parles ?

Nami griffonna sur un bout de papier des caractères étranges et les montra à Merry qui avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Merry : Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ai-je une prophétie en grecque ancien tatouée sur les cervicales?

Robin : Tu sais déchiffrer cela ?

Merry : Euh ouais, plus ou moins, j'ai appris les bases au collège, je peux t'apprendre l'alphabet si tu veux. Bon alors, ça devrait donner à peu près ça :

_« Maudit sera celui_

_Qui a mangé le fruit_

_A périr par les flammes_

_Ou par les eaux, il est_

_Condamné à jamais_

_Tu as vendu ton âme_

_Au démon aérien _

_Pour le mal ou le bien_

_Il faut choisir ton camps_

_Entre bons et méchants_

_Ta décision aura_

_De terribles conséquences_

_Selon ton choix: prudence. »_

Moi : Au moins maintenant tu es fixé quand aux pouvoirs de Merry, Chopper.

Franky : C'est la suuuuuuuuuper classe !

Brook : Yohohoho ! Elle est libre comme l'air !

Nous regardâmes le sac d'os, une goutte derrière la tête puis Merry nous questionna sur notre agression.

Merry : Qui c'était ?

Luffy : Des pirates.

Merry : Merci, j'avais compris mais QUI comme pirates ?

Luffy : Des méchants pirates...

Nami l'assomma, exaspérée par cet abruti fini.

Moi : Ce que je me demande, c'est ce qu'ils nous voulaient.

Chopper : C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu leur faire pour qu'ils nous attaquent comme ça ?

Franky : Ils en avaient peut-être après nos primes, qui sait ?

Brook : Notre équipage vaut une coquette somme, honnêtement même moi j'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux qu'en j'y pense... même si je n'en ai plus, SKULL JOKE ! Yohohoho !

Usopp : C'est une possibilité, mais la plus part des gens n'ose pas nous affronter, de peur de se faire tailler en pièces par le grand Captain Usopp !

J'eus envie de lui rire au nez lorsqu'il dit ça et voulus lui lancer une réflexion mais Blondie s'en charge pour moi.

Sanji: Tu parles d'une terreur ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi le premier terrifié et terrassé...

Long-pif bougonna dans sa barbe mais ne répliqua pas, trop contrarié par la remarque du coq et sortit de la pièce.


	16. Chapitre 15: Crescent Island

**Chapitre 15 : ****Crescent Island**

**PDV EXTERNE**

Usopp : N'importe quoi... C'est même pas vrai d'abord, je ne suis ni un froussard ni un faible...

Il marchait à présent seul dans le couloir qui menait à la vigie. _HOU !_ Il sursauta et fit volte-face, Kabuto à la main, les genoux tremblants... rien.

Usopp : Reprends-toi Usopp ! Ce n'était rien qu'un courant d'air...

Il recommença à avancer, pas tranquille pour autant. _VLAN ! _Une porte claqua près de lui, ce qui le fit détaler en hurlant.

**PDV USOPP**

Je fermai la porte de la vigie à clé et m'appuyai contre cette dernière pour reprendre mon souffle. Au moins ici, j'étais en sécurité. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder l'île qui se profilait à l'horizon. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que l'on avait pas mis un pied à terre, depuis que Merry avait débarqué en fait. Cette île tombait à pic, on commençait à manquer de vivres... _Attendez une minute ! Une île !..._ Il y avait une île ! Je me relevais subitement et courus vers la cuisine.

Dans ma précipitation, je manquai une marche, dévalai les escaliers en roulades avants, me cognant contre les murs. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, trop retourné par mes tonneaux et trop sonné par les chocs multiples qu'ils avaient entraîné. Je percutai la porte de la cuisine de plein fouet, l'ouvrit à la volée et allai m'encastrer dans le mur d'en face.

**PDV NAMI**

Usopp venait de faire irruption comme une furie dans la cuisine, nous coupant au beau milieu de notre discussion. En s'écrasant contre la paroi, il y avait creusé un moule de son corps. Une veine battit sur ma tempe, ça allait encore me coûter une fortune. Merry et Chopper le désincrustèrent et lui demandèrent ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il eu du mal à articuler mais réussi tout de même à prononcer le mot « île » . Luffy réagit au quart de tour et se précipita sur le pont pour voir la dite île. Nous le suivîmes sauf Chopper qui s'occupait de l'autre énergumène.

Nous approchions effectivement d'une île. D'après la pression atmosphérique, elle devait posséder un climat printanier. Merry se proposa d'aller repérer un endroit où jeter l'ancre.

Moi : C'est une bonne idée, je veux bien merci.

Luffy : Je veux y aller moi aussi ! Emmène-moi Merry, je veux voler !

Moi : Pas question, tu risques de tomber à l'eau...

Luffy : Je ne te demande pas ton avis et puis d'abord c'est moi le capitaine jusqu'à preuve du contraire. J'ai dit que je voulais y aller donc j'y vais.

Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine à la manière d'un enfant gâté faisant son caprice. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver celui-là ! J'allai répliquer mais Merry intervint.

Merry : A vos ordres capitaine ! (elle avait accompagné ses paroles par un salut militaire). Ne t'inquiète pas Nami, je veillerai sur lui et puis, si il coule, tu pourras te reposer.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, attrapa la main de Luffy et d'un geste vif, elle les fit monter sur la balustrade puis sauta à la mer, tête en avant. Nous nous précipitâmes vers le bord pour tenter de les apercevoir : personne. J'allai envoyer Zoro les repêcher quand ils jaillirent tout près de moi, me faisant reculer d'un pas et m'arrosant au passage.

Luffy : Youhou ! C'est trop coooooool ! Je voooole ! T'as vu ça Chopper !

Chopper : Wow, Luffy tu as trop de la chance, moi aussi j'aimerais voler...

Il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou. Un sourire m'échappa, sacré capitaine. Pas besoin de m'en faire pour lui, il était grand après tout et puis il était entre de bonnes mains... Je relevai la tête et les vis disparaître derrière la chaîne montagneuse de l'île.

**PDV MERRY**

Petit soucis au démarrage. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, heureusement que Luffy s'était accroché au bastingage... Quoique, lorsque nous étions remontés à la surface, nous n'étions même pas mouillés. Bizarre, faudra que j'en parle aux autres.

Brefons, je me trouvais donc au beau milieu du ciel avec mon capitaine qui faisait son « premier » baptême de l'air qu'il semblait particulièrement apprécier. Il était étrangement calme comme apaisé. Je le comprenais, le vent caressant nos visages, ébouriffant nos cheveux, nous nous laissions porter, un sentiment de liberté grisant nous envahit. Que c'était reposant, cependant nous avions une mission, je rouvris les yeux et intima à Éole de nous porter plus au nord.

Nous survolions à présent l'étendue de terre convoitée: elle avait la forme d'un croissant de lune. Au centre, trônait une chaîne de montagnes aux pics déchiquetés, à son pied, une vaste forêt s'étendait sur la quasi totalité de l'île. Le dos du croissant se terminait en falaises vertigineuses, parsemé de chutes d'eau somptueuses, alors que l'autre partie n'était que plage de sable fin et ports bondés de navires en tous genres. J'aperçus même deux vaisseaux de la Marine, stationnés dans ce qui semblait être le port principal.

Luffy, près de moi attira mon attention sur un endroit plutôt sympa à l'abri des regards et exclusivement visible du ciel, à deux pas de ce qui devait être la capitale, la planque idéale pour le Sunny en somme. Satisfaite, je nous fis revenir au bateau. Luffy lâcha ma main voulant voler de ses « propres ailes » et commença à faire toutes sortes de cabrioles.

Nous arrivâmes enfin, je me posai sur la mature suivie de Luffy, il sauta souplement jusqu'en bas comme s'il n'avait s'agit que de quelques centimètres et non pas de plus d'une dizaine de mètres... Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'une main élastique m'attrapa par la cheville et me tira au sol. Je crus que j'allai mourir, fracassée contre le pont et fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir ma mort approcher, mais deux bras me rattrapèrent. J'ouvris un œil et vit l'homme en caoutchouc qui nous servait de capitaine me sourire de toutes ses dents.

Luffy : Merci pour la balade, c'était super ! On recommencera, dis !

Moi : Y a pas de quoi et oui, bien sûr, il suffit de demander.

Luffy : Chouette ! Shishishi ! Je vais encore voler, yes !

Dans sa joie, il me lâcha en faisant « yes ! » de son bras droit et je me retrouvai sur les fesses. J'aurais de beaux bleus ce soir...

Luffy : Désolé, j'ai pas fait gaffe...

Il m'aida à me relever et nous fûmes rejoints par les autres sans doutes prévenus par Zoro, qui devait s'entraîner dans la vigie, de notre retour.

**PDV CHOPPER**

Ils étaient de retour et nous faisaient part de leurs observations.

Luffy : Elle la forme d'une pomme entamée.

Merry : Ah bon, tu trouves ? Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit d'un croissant de lune.

Sanji : Ne l'écoute pas Merry-adorée, c'est son estomac qui parle.

Merry rigola quelques instants et nous la décrit plus en détails avant que Luffy ne la coupe de nouveau.

Luffy : Oui et nous avons trouvé un endroit ma-gni-fi-que, pas vrai Merry !

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui ne plut pas beaucoup à Sanji qui voulut l'assommer mais je lui rappelai qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ses jambes pour un certain temps encore et il fulmina, son regard assassin jetant des éclairs à Luffy.

Merry : C'est vrai et c'est Lu' qui l'a trouvé.

Nami : A quel endroit il se trouve ?

Merry : Tout près du port principal, un peu en retrait, je dirais...à 15 minutes au nord-est d'ici si on longe la côte.

Nami : Zoro! Chopper ! A la barre ! Tribord toute !

Merry : Euh, Nami ? J'avais pensé pouvoir me rendre utile...

Nami : Je vois. Toutes voiles dehors ! A toi de jouer Merry.

Elle s'écarta un peu de nous, tourna ses paumes vers les cieux puis d'un geste rapide, croisa ses avants-bras et s'éleva en tournoyant jusqu'au foc où elle s'arrêta lentement de tourner. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et souffla dans la grand voile : une puissante bourrasque la fit se gonfler et nous fit prendre de la vitesse, beaucoup de vitesse, tellement que nous dûmes nous accrocher à ce que nous pouvions pour ne pas passer par dessus bord, seul Luffy, sur la figure de proue, une main sur son chapeau, riait aux éclats.

Le Sunny arriva enfin à l'endroit prévu et mes yeux se remplirent d'étoiles : nous pénétrâmes dans un plan d'eau de mer avancé dans les terres dans lequel se jetait une magnifique cascade d'une eau limpide qui tombait d'une falaise immense. Le bassin parfaitement circulaire était bordé d'une plage de sable noir qui contrastait beaucoup avec le blanc nacré de la surface de l'étang et à quelques mètres du bord, se dressait une forêt aux arbres si hauts qu'ils devaient être au moins bicentenaires.

Moi : Comme c'est beau !

Nami : C'est magnifique !

Sanji : Je suis d'accord avec toi Nami-chérie, c'est splendide.

Zoro jeta l'ancre et Merry redescendit. Franky s'approcha d'elle et ils échangèrent des coups de poings, je crois qu'ils appelaient ça un tcheck ou quelque chose comme ça. _Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai savoir faire ça !_

Franky : Tu as trop la classe imouto-chan, give me five !

Merry : Merci, mais c'est toi qui m'a tout appris grand-frère.

**PDV NAMI**

Elle prit une pause à la Franky et entama un moulinet avec ses avants-bras avant de sceller ses deux poings en criant : « SUUUUUUUUUPEEEER ! » ce qui ravit son mentor, Franky.

Cette fille était surprenante, elle était très mature pour 16 ans, mais il lui arrivait aussi d'être « normale » et quand cela arrivait, ça pouvait être assez déroutant, un peu comme quand Luffy disait quelque chose de sensé. Ça lui prenait (à Merry) de temps en temps de débrancher son cerveau et de délirer avec les malades qui composent cet équipage...

Franky : C'est la digne petite sœur de son aniki, dans mes bras, sœurette !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la fit virevolter au-dessus de sa tête, la faisant rire aux éclats comme une enfant, espiègle et sincère. Luffy demanda à Brook de jouer un air pour célébrer notre arrivée sur cette nouvelle île et prévit de faire un banquet quand nous rentrerions de nos emplettes. En parlant de courses, je les réunis autour de moi et abordai le sujet des équipes.

Nami : Robin, que veux-tu faire ?

Robin : J'aimerais me renseigner sur cette île, acheter quelques livres...

Chopper : Je viens avec toi, il me faut quelques herbes pour Sanji et des livres de médecine.

Usopp : Je vais t'accompagner mon petit Chopper, il me faut moi-même quelques gadgets pour mes inventions. En parlant d'invention, je ne vous ai toujours pas présenté ma toute dernière création, j'ai nommé Usopp Collar ! Un petit bijoux de technologie qui, j'en suis sûr, te plaira Nami.

Sceptique, j'attendis la suite.

Usopp : Si, si, je t'assure, regarde !

Il me tendit un collier pour le moins inhabituel.

Nami : !... Mais il est en Kairoseki !

Usopp : Et oui, je me suis dit que ça pourrait nous éviter bien des problèmes...

Il jeta un coup d'œil évocateur vers Luffy, et Merry qui avait l'air de réfléchir, appuya sa proposition.

Merry : Usopp a peut-être raison, vaut mieux ne pas faire de vagues, quand nous avons survolé l'île, j'ai remarqué que quelques bâtiments de la Marine mouillaient dans le port...

Nous terminâmes les équipes : Robin, Chopper et Usopp iraient faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire pendant que Zoro, Sanji et Luffy iraient s'occuper des courses, que Merry et moi irions faire les boutiques et que Brook et Franky garderaient le navire. Je mis le Usopp Collar à Luffy qui n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup et nous partîmes vers la ville.


	17. Chapitre 16: Sauvetage

**Chapitre 16 : ****Sauvetage (des ennuis ? Non, bien sûr que non...)**

**PDV INCONNU**

Vite, plus vite ! Il faut courir et surtout ne pas s'arrêter ce serai la mort assurée. Mes poumons me brûlent à cause de l'effort mais je dois continuer ou IL me tuera. Je trébuche et m'étale de tout mon long. La poussière soulevée par ma course me donne envie de tousser mais ma gorge est bien trop serrée par la peur. J'ai mal, ma cheville me lance, je ne peux plus fuir. On me tire par les cheveux. _Douleur. _On me jette au sol. _Douleur terrible dans tout mon corps_. Il arme son poing, prêt à me cogner. _Ça y est, c'est la fin_, je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir son visage, son horrible visage.

**Du côté de Robin, Chopper et Usopp, quelques heures après avoir quitté le Sunny**

**PDV ROBIN**

Nous déambulions tranquillement dans le méandre des rues de LUNA-LOONA, la capitale de Crescent Island, l'île du croissant de lune. Nous nous arrêtâmes chez quelques bouquinistes et autres libraires, en quête d'ouvrages pour apaiser ma soif de connaissances et en apprendre plus sur ce morceau de terre perdu sur Grand Line... Usopp dénicha ce dont il semblait avoir besoin pour ses créations abracadabrantes, Chopper aussi avait l'air satisfait de ses emplettes. Je dois dire que moi aussi j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais, je dirai même que j'ai trouvé beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais espéré...

Nous tournâmes au coin de la rue menant à Moon Square, lieu de ralliement décrété par Nami-san quelques heures au par avant. Je perçus de l'agitation. Curieuse, j'entraînai les garçons vers le lieu d'où provenait tout ce chahut...

**Du côté de Nami et Merry, quelques minutes au par avant**

**PDV MERRY**

Nami m'avait traînée dans toutes les boutiques de prêt-à-porter de la ville. Cette fille était pas croyable, elle avait marchandé le prix de tous nos achats et chaque fois, elle réussissait à avoir une ristourne (enfin chaque fois que le vendeur était du sexe opposé...). Elle jouait de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins... Quelle assurance, quelle confiance en elle !

Il n'empêche que j'avais cru mourir chaque fois que l'on passait le seuil d'un nouveau magasin. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas faire du shopping, loin de là, c'est juste que les boutiques qu'elle choisissait n'avait rien à voir avec celles que je fréquentais dans notre monde. Il n'y avait que décolletés, t-shirts, mini-jupes, shorts, robes courtes mais pas de jeans ni tops décents (enfin de mon point de vue,cela n'engage que moi).

Le pire du pire étant que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, Nami choisissait et je subissais ses goûts. J'avais beau tenter de protester, elle me foudroyait du regard me disant que c'était elle qui payait de toutes manières. Quelle peste ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir longtemps, elle était super dans le fond (et niveau mauvais caractère, j'étais pas mal non plus) même si l'épisode de la boutique de lingerie manqua de m'achever... Si seulement vous saviez...(mais vous n'en saurez rien, parce que rien que d'y repenser ça me file la chair de poule, alors vous en parler...même pas en rêve!).

Nous flânions, bavardant gaiement de tout et de rien, dans la ville, en direction du point de rendez-vous fixé quelques temps plus tôt : la grand place de LUNA-LOONA. Nous avions un nombre impressionnant de sacs et bientôt nous ne pûmes plus les porter tellement il y en avait... Je les fis donc voler en rang 2 par 2, derrière nous. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci où on est content d'avoir les pouvoirs d'un démon...mais du coup question discrétion, on repassera. Tous les passants nous regardaient, hébétés pour certains et carrément hallucinés pour d'autres.

Un groupe d'officier de la Marine s'engagea dans la ruelle nous faisant bifurquer dans un coupe-gorge latéral. Bizarrement, ils prirent la même petite rue que nous et Nami nous fit presser le pas. Nous débouchâmes sur la grand place, talonnées par les marines qui ne nous calculèrent même pas et tracèrent leur route toute droite en direction de l'hôtel de ville (mairie) qui dominait l'esplanade. Nami souffla et inspecta l'endroit : aucune trace des autres.

Nous nous installâmes sur un banc à l'ombre quand une fillette qui courait, trébucha à une vingtaine de mètres de nous, elle semblait s'être fait mal. Elle était totalement apeurée, tournait la tête dans tous les sens, le regard hagard et couina quand un gros homme, pas commode du tout, l'attrapa par ses cheveux couleur lavande et la souleva de terre tout en l'injuriant. Alertée, Nami commença à se lever, il jeta l'enfant par terre et allait la rouer de coups. Elle se jeta littéralement vers eux et stoppa le poing du gros en plein élan, de son perfect climat tact...

**Du côté de Zoro, Sanji et Luffy, à peu près dans le même temps**

**PDV SANJI**

Nous venions de finir les courses et cette andouille de marimo venait encore de prendre la mauvaise direction... pour la 286ème fois en moins de 3 heures tout au plus ! Le sens de l'orientation de ce mec laissait vraiment à désirer, ça en devenait effrayant. Derrière nous, Luffy se traînait lamentablement, comme une loque humaine, vidé de toutes ses forces par le Usopp Collar. Quelle merveilleuse invention était-ce là ! Pas une seule connerie ni l'ombre d'aucune autre sorte d'emmerdes ! C'était...reposant. Après avoir ramené Zoro sur le bon chemin pour la énième fois, nous empruntâmes la route qui me conduirait à mes 3 anges. Mon cœur s'emballa à l'idée de les voir. Quelles sont belles mes gazelles en sucres...

La voix mélodieuse de Nami-swan parvint à mes oreilles, elle courait vers nous, suivie de Robin-chwan, Usopp et Chopper portant... une fillette ? Et Merry ? Où était-elle ? Je n'eus pas le loisir de leur demander que Nami-chérie arriva à notre hauteur, essoufflée et nous hurla de courir. Déjà au loin, dans un nuage de poussière, apparaissaient des hommes en uniformes de la Marine, l'arme au poing braquée dans notre direction.

Qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé ! Je tentai de courir mais pas vraiment pratique de sprinter avec une jambe dans le plâtre et des béquilles... La poisse ! La rouquine de mes rêves finit de m'achever en ordonnant à Zoro de me porter jusqu'au bateau...

**Du côté du Sunny, quelques minutes plus tard**

**PDV BROOK**

Tout était calme sur le bateau, Franky réparait les dégâts dus à notre agression du matin même, tout en sifflotant un quelconque air pendant que je composais un morceau, appuyé sur le bastingage, mon violon dans une main et l'archet dans l'autre. De temps en temps, je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire aux alentours histoire de...

C'est alors que les autres sortirent en trombe de la forêt. La surprise fut telle que mon pauvre cœur manqua de lâcher (bien que je sois déjà mort et que je ne possède plus de muscle cardiaque. Yohohoho!). Le plus marquant fut l'apparition de Zoro-kun portant Sanji-kun comme une princesse, ce dernier ne pouvant tenir sur son dos à cause de sa jambe plâtrée. Le cook lui vociférait que son sens de l'orientation était aussi minable que sa couleur de cheveux, et l'autre lui rétorquait que c'était pas sa faute si ses indications étaient aussi bidons que son stupide sourcil roulé. Ces deux-là ressemblaient à un vieux couple ou à un sourd et muet guidant un aveugle, au choix. C'était plutôt comique, pour ne pas dire « à mourir de rire » (Yohohoho ! Quel humour, non !vOk, ok, je me tais...).

Ils grimpèrent sur le pont et reprirent leur souffle... Merry émergea, quelques minutes plus tard, à son tour de cette jungle épaisse.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_Nami avait arrêté le bras de l'homme qui, surpris, recula d'un pas. Elle en profita pour le questionner pendant que Merry éloignait la jeune fille inconsciente._

_Nami: Que voulez-vous à cette fillette ?_

_L'homme: Qui t'es toi ? Pour qui tu te prends, la rousse ? On t'a jamais dit de t'occuper seulement de ce qui te regarde ?_

_Nami: Réponds à mes questions: Qui es-tu et que lui veux-tu ?_

_Elle appuya l'embout de son arme climatique contre la gorge de l'étranger et le fusilla du regard._

_L'homme : Mon nom est Musty Gordo, pirate du lion écarlate et cette gamine nous a dérobé quelque chose de précieux._

_Au mot « précieux », Nami tourna ses yeux, métamorphosés en Berry, vers la pauvre fille._

_Gordo : Alors tu seras gentille ma mignonne de bouger ton joli petit cul de là et de me laisser faire mon boulot, ou sinon..._

_Nami tiqua, de quel droit ce porc lui parlait-il comme ça ? Le dégoût était lisible dans les yeux de la navigatrice._

_« Où sinon quoi ? ». Cela venait de derrière elle. Merry s'était avancée vers eux ayant confiée la fillette à Chopper qui était parmi la petite foule qui commençait à s'amasser autour des pirates._

_Gordo : De quoi tu te mêles, toi! Tu cherche les ennuis ?_

_Elle s'avança calmement et se plaça entre le gros et Nami, lui murmurant au passage de partir devant avec les autres car la Marine arrivait . Nami refusa d'abord puis céda, lui ordonnant de revenir vivante (et en un seul morceau de préférence) sur le Sunny. Un sourire lui répondit, promettant un maximum de prises de risques... Elle rejoignit le petit groupe, laissant Merry seule face à Gordo et partit en direction du bateau._

_Merry ( répondant à Musty) : ça se pourrait bien..._

_Mais l'homme ne s'occupait pas d'elle, il jura et voulut suivre les mugiwara mais la brunette n'était pas du même avis et s'intercala sur son chemin puis le provoqua._

_Merry : Pas si vite gros plein de soupe, tu crois aller où comme ça ?_

_Elle avait dégainé son stylo en mode épée puis reprit :_

_Merry : En garde dindon ! Prépare-toi à te faire larder !*_

_Rageur, Musty (qui veut dire « moisi » en anglais pour ceux que ça intéresserai de savoir) s'empara de son sabre et chargea la dernière recrue du chapeau de paille. Myriam était souple et rapide alors que son adversaire était lent et lourd cependant sa force brute dépassait largement celle de la demoiselle. Ils croisèrent le fer ainsi pendant quelques échanges, Gordo étant nettement désavantagé à cause de son gabarit, Merry prit vite le dessus._

_Elle s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce, l'ayant mis à genou et désarmé d'un même mouvement, mais au lieu de lui trancher la tête de sa propre épée (celle de Musty, j'entends!), elle planta le katana du gros dans le sol, à quelques millimètres de son cou. Surpris, il releva la tête et contempla la jeune femme qui commençait à s'éloigner._

_Gordo : Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? Tu m'as assez humilié comme ça alors tues-moi !_

_Merry : Hors de question de te faire ce plaisir. J'ai remporté le duel donc JE décide de ton sort. Estimes-toi heureux que je te laisse la vie sauve..._

_Gordo : Pour nous autres, pirates, vivre dans la honte est bien pire que la mort.**_

_Bouillant de colère, le pirate sortit un revolver et vida son chargeur sur la pauvre brune puis il dit, persuadé de l'avoir touchée à mort :_

_Gordo : Dans un duel pirate, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul survivant._

_Et il se mit à rire d'un rire gras et vulgaire se détournant de Merry._

_Instantanément, il se retrouva au sol, un talon aiguille pressé contre la nuque le maintenant face contre terre et son pistolet sur la tempe alors que Merry cracha ironiquement :_

_Merry : Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec une arme à feu si tu ne sais pas t'en servir, tu pourrais te blesser ou blesser quelqu'un.***_

_Gordo transpirait à grosses gouttes, paniqué. Alors Merry poussa le vice à presser la détente en faisant un PAN ! Sonore avec sa bouche (l'arme étant déchargée) et le pirate s'évanouit de peur. Merry jeta le pistolet près du corps inerte puis courut jusqu'au Sunny où les autres l'attendait de pied ferme._

**-FLASH BACK-**

Merry : Je te jures, si tu avais vu sa tête ! Il était à 2 doigts de se faire dessus quand j'ai pressé la gâchette.

Elle était hilare, se tenant les côtes d'un bras et s'appuyait sur l'épaule de Sanji pour ne pas s'écrouler de l'autre. Nami était soulagée et la regardait en souriant.

Sanji : J'aurai bien aimé être là moi aussi pour lui faire passer l'envie de parler aussi mal à mes princesses. Je suis bien content que tu lui ais rabattu son caquet. Quel odieux personnage !

Merry fouilla le pont du regard ayant repris son air sérieux.

Merry : Comment va-t-elle ?

Brook : Chopper est à son chevet, elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance mais apparemment, son état est stable et sa vie, hors de dangers.

Merry : Bien, au moins elle n'a rien de grave !

Elle sentit quelque chose lui attraper la jambe. Surprise, elle baissa la tête et vit son capitaine complètement raplaplat qui tentait vainement de communiquer avec les autres. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

Merry : Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive... ! Mon pauvre Luffy, ils ont oublié de t'ôter ton collier... Usopp ! La clé, s'il te plait !

Usopp : …

Merry : Usopp ? Ne me dit pas que... !

Usopp : J'ai bien peur que si. Je n'ai pas pensé à cette éventualité. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait de clé...

Nami : Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas laisser Luffy dans cet état !

Sanji : Je me disais aussi, une invention d'Usopp qui fonctionne, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Usopp : Répète un peu pour voir ! Mes inventions sont toutes génialissimes !

Franky : Sauf peut-être celle-là. En attendant, on fait comment pour Chapeau de Paille ? Parce que là, on est super mal barrés...

Usopp : Faut voir le bon côté des choses, au moins là, il est calme...

Ils durent tous approuvés, contraints de constater le calme qui régnait sur le navire.

Merry qui, pendant ce temps-là, réfléchissait à une solution, avança une main vers le cou du brun puis se ravisa, se souvenant qu'elle aussi était, techniquement, sensible au granit marin.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle claqua des doigts et brandit triomphalement le collier d'Usopp.

Usopp : Comment t'as fait çaaaaaa ?

Merry : Comme ça ! (Elle claqua des doigts de nouveau [Joséphine, sort de ce corps ! XD]) En fait, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour faire pression sur le mécanisme du cadenas et crocheter la serrure.

Nami : Ingénieux, j'aurais dû y penser...

Usopp : C'est vrai que d'habitude, c'est elle la reine du crochetage. Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal, Nami !

Alors que le menteur frottait sa bosse fumante en pleurnichant, Merry fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux et une balle de revolver fusa hors de sa bouche pour aller se planter dans le mat à 1cm de la tête d'un Zoro qui dormait paisiblement et qui, à présent, la regardait avec un air ahuri.

Merry : Désolée, j'avais un chat dans la gorge.

Zoro : Et, ça t'arrive souvent de cracher des balles de flingues ?

Merry : Euh, non, c'est la première fois.

Les autres les regardaient médusés, ne savant que penser de l'événement et de la discussion sans-queue-ni-tête qui avait suivi. Luffy qui était redevenu « normal » (je ne sais pas si ce mot peut s'appliquer à cet énergumène XD), lui, se bidonnait.

À cet instant, Chopper ouvrit la porte, un air grave sur le visage arrêtant toutes conversations puis il dit, soulagé :

Chopper : Elle s'est réveillée !


	18. Chapitre 17: Une leçon d'histoire

**Chapitre 17 : Une leçon d'histoire s'impose.**

**PDV INCONNUE**

J'ouvris les yeux, redoutant de découvrir l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je ne reconnaissais pas le lieu : c'était lumineux, chaleureux, tout le contraire de la cale du gros homme… Où étais-je donc ?

Un mouvement près de moi attira mon attention et je vis disparaître dans le couloir, une petite silhouette coiffée d'un chapeau rose. Curieuse, je sautai du lit et la suivis en catimini jusqu'à la porte qui devait mener à l'extérieur. L'étrange bonhomme rejoignit un petit groupe de personnes avec qui il échangea quelques mots qui parurent détendre l'atmosphère. Je les regardais par le hublot percé dans la porte menant sur le pont, sur la pointe des pieds, étant trop petite. Je perdis l'équilibre et la porte, mal fermée, s'ouvrit, me faisant tomber sur le pont, attirant tous les regards vers moi.

?: ça va , tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Je sursautai, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts pomme qui se trouvait près des autres il y avait à peine deux secondes, m'aidait à me relever.

Je lui bredouillai un « non, je n'ai rien, merci », totalement déboussolée. Qui étaient tous ces gens ?

?: Mon nom est Myriam, mais appelle-moi Merry. Je te présente l'équipage du pirate au chapeau de paille.

Elle énuméra les noms de ses compagnons qui s étaient rapprochés et me saluèrent tour à tour.

Merry : Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Moi : Yumiko… Mais mes amis m'appellent Yumi. Comment suis-je arrivée là ?

La dénommée Nami m'expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gordo. Ils (enfin en l'occurrence, elles) m'avaient sauvée la vie. Quelle drôle de bande de pirates ! D'ordinaire, les gens de leur espèce étaient sanguinaires et cruels.

Moi : Merci de m'avoir sauvée, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer…

Usopp : Ce n'est rien, héhé ! Dis-moi Yumi, pourquoi en avait-il après toi ?

Nami : C'est vrai ça, POURQUOI ?

Elle avait les yeux qui roulaient dans ses orbites et de la bave en coin des lèvres, se souvenant des paroles du gros : on aurait dit une aliénée, une folle à liée !

Chopper, Usopp, Zoro, Franky, Brook, Merry, moi (en gros tout le monde sauf Nami, Robin, Sanji (of course XD) et le capitaine qui était absent) : Nami fait peur…

Sanji (en mode tourbillon de l'amooour): Tu es tellement sexy quand tu fais peur Nami-chérie !

Nami les assomma tous sauf Robin, Merry et moi car Merry s'était envolée avec moi dans ses bras, histoire de ne pas mourir prématurément…

_(Euh … Attendez une seconde, elle… s'était envolée ! C'est quoi ce BORDEL ! C'est pas normal ça !)._

Bref. La rousse la menaça du doigt en fulminant, la brune, méfiante, s'exécuta mais se posa néanmoins entre Sanji et Zoro pour minimiser les représailles. Ce petit manège amusait Robin qui rigolait franchement devant ce spectacle.

Moi : Effray…

Zoro me plaqua une de ses mains sur la bouche.

Zoro : Je serais toi, j'éviterais d'énerver cette fille, elle est fêlée.

Nami le fusilla du regard puis reprit :

Nami : Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous calmes et attentifs (en même temps, elle les avait un peu…« aidés», dirons-nous), nous allons pouvoir écouter l'histoire de Yumi. Vas-y, tu peux y aller.

Moi : Eh bien, voilà : Ma grande sœur Reen et moi vivons sur un îlot du nom de Shepherd Islet(1) qui fait partie de l'archipel de « Las Estrellas(2) » dont Crescent Island est l'île principale. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, un navire pirate a accosté dans le port de notre village, à la recherche du Knowledge, mais…

Usopp : Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, mais c'est quoi, le Knowledge ?

Robin : C'est le livre de la connaissance interdite.

Moi : ...! Comment le sais-tu ! Sa nature et même son existence son gardée secrète et ne sont connues que des descendants des gardiens de THEMBA(3).

Robin : Le ponéglyphe de Skypiea en parlait. D'après ta réaction, j'en déduis que la légende de THEMBA est vrai et que tu es une prêtresse ou gardienne, malgré ton jeune âge…

Ponéglyphe ! Cette femme avait bien dit ponéglyphe ! Elle était donc capable de comprendre cette écriture, ça alors… Mais apparemment, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, bien au contraire.

?: Ché qui chelle-là ? _Grunch… Grunch…_ et pis, ché quoi Chthemba, cha chmange, che truch-là ? _Gloup_.

**PDV MERRY**

Yumi était désarçonnée par l'interruption de Luffy. J'imaginais très bien ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant : c'est qui ce gus et puis d'où il sort d'abord !

Il est vrai que je ne les avais pas présentés étant donné qu'il n'était pas là. Maintenant que j'y repense, il avait mystérieusement disparu lorsque Chopper nous avait annoncé le réveil de la fillette.

Apparemment, il avait profité de ce moment d'inattention de notre part pour faire une formidable razzia dans la cuisine (eh ouais, malin le singe ^^) vu la grosseur de son ventre et les tâches sur sa chemise qui indiquaient que le porc au caramel de Sanji avait, vraisemblablement, pris une sacrée claque. D'ailleurs, le dit cuistot s'empressa d'aller évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts et le cri étranglé qu'il poussa confirma ce soupçon, visiblement partagé par le reste de mes compagnons. Je pris la parole pour meubler ce silence effaré.

Moi : Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas présenté. Yumi, voici notre capitaine...

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules et se tourna vers les autres qui confirmèrent mes dires d'un hochement de tête résigné. Le garçon au chapeau de paille avala un gâteau et retrouva sa taille normale. Jamais je ne pourrais comprendre son métabolisme pour le moins paradoxale...

Moi : Luffy, je te présente Yumi, la jeune fille que nous avons « secourue » un peu plus tôt.

Au prénom « Luffy », les yeux de la fillette s'exorbitèrent, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête et sa langue ondula hors de sa bouche béante de surprise. L'homme en caoutchouc se courba en disant un « enchanté » puis se gratta la tête.

Luffy : Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?...( puis haussant les épaules) Shishishi, elle a une drôle de tronche cette petite, shishishi.

Il lui tapota la tête paternellement ce qui eut le don de la ramener sur Terre, enfin en partie. Elle cligna des yeux, remballa sa langue, ferma sa bouche et fixa le futur seigneur des pirates d'un air ahuri.

Yumi : Tu as dit Lu-Luffy ?

Moi : Oui, Monkey D. Luffy, le pirate au chapeau de paille recherché par la Marine pour la modique somme de 300,000,000 de Berrys.

Elle tressaillit à l'entente du nom complet complet de l'estomac sur patte qui nous servait de Capitaine.

Yumi : Serait-ce possible que... _gloups_...

Elle blêmit puis tendit une main hésitante vers le visage de Luffy qu'elle toucha presque craintivement, tout en regardant, effarée, Luffy qui lui rendait bien son regard un tantinet abruti.

Nami : Je ne voudrais pas déranger mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'ils se passe ici à la fin !

Yumi la regarda en enfonçant son doigt dans la joue élastique du garçon.

Yumi : C'est lui !, C'est lui !

Usopp : mais de qui et de quoi tu parles ?

Robin qui comprenait de quoi parlait la jeune fille, intervint.

Robin : Je crois qu'il faut que tu leur racontes la légende (puis en désignant Luffy d'un signe de tête) et puis, il a le droit de savoir, tu ne crois pas ?

Yumi approuva. Ses yeux devinrent vagues comme si elle était à des lieues de là et sa voix devint dénuée de toutes émotions. Elle écarta les bras puis joignit ses mains à hauteur de poitrine et nous fûmes projetés dans une autre époque. Nous étions toujours sur le Sunny mais des images d'un autre temps nous entouraient ce qui eu le don de nous laisser sans voix.

Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, elle commença son récit :

_**« Il y a de cela bien des années célestes, prospérait un peuple pacifique. Son roi, un homme bon et juste, avait des fils jumeaux. Quand ils apprirent l'existence de THEMBA, une pierre unique aux pouvoirs surprenants, ils levèrent une expédition dans le but de la récupérer. **_

_**L'un était poussé par l'amour qu'il portait à son peuple et le souhait de faire le bien autour de lui, tandis de l'autre était motivé par une soif de pouvoir inextinuible, des projets de domination du monde et d'y faire régner la terreur la plus complète . Lyffus était l'incarnation du bien alors que son aîné, Adryus, était la personnification même du mal, ils se complétaient tels le Yin et le Yang. **_

_**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le temple sacré où sommeillait la fameuse pierre, le gardien, chargé de préserver l'artefact de toutes ambitions maléfiques , testa les deux frères et jugeant le cœur d' Adryus trop sombre, il lui interdit tout contact avec la pierre qui, entre ses mains, deviendrait une arme de destruction massive.**_

_**Fou de rage et jaloux, Adryus assassina le vieux sage et voulu s'emparer de la relique par la force mais le cadet, réalisant ce qu'était devenu son frère, fragmenta la pierre en 10 morceaux, chacun requérant une qualité fondamentale afin de les manipuler, et ils se dispersèrent ensuite à travers le monde.**_

_**Découvrant l'affaire, Adryus se déchaîna et un combat sans merci s'engagea entre les deux princes. Adryus était possesseur d'un fruit du démon de catégorie Zoan de type mythique version dragon. L'un était intouchable, à cause de sa peau impénétrable et l'autre, simple mortel.**_

_**Sachant l'affrontement perdu d'avance et sur le point d'être fait prisonnier par son frère aîné, le jeune Lyffus, conscient du lien mystique qui l'unissait à son jumeau, empoigna SAMAYA(4), l'épée par laquelle il avait divisé THEMBA, la pierre d'espérance et s'en transperça le cœur. Imprégnée du pouvoir de cette dernière, l'épée décela la pureté du cœur du jeune homme et absorba son âme afin de la préserver. **_

_**Pour ne pas que ce sacrifice soit vain, à défaut de pouvoir tuer Adryus, cet acte de bravoure le pétrifia dans le diamant, le condamnant à sa forme animale pour l'éternité... »**_

Usopp ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer en pensant à la navigatrice avant de dire en la regardant :

Usopp : Moralité : La convoitise est un vilain défaut, n'est-ce pas Nami !

La rousse l'étranglait quand je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Zoro dut la sentir aussi car il se raidit et posa une main sur la garde son Wadô, près à dégainer. J'effleurai son épaule pour lui faire comprendre que je m'en chargeais et il se détendit.

Cette aura... J'avais une étrange impression de déjà vu, comme si l' intrus/e/, ne m'était pas inconnu/e/. Je me retournai et faillis tomber à la renverse tellement le choc fut grand. Je hoquetai.

Moi : V-vous !

Shepherd Islet : signifie littéralement « l'îlot du Berger » en référence à l'étoile du Berger (c'est de l'anglais)

las Estrellas : les étoiles en espagnol

THEMBA : espoir en swansi (dialecte africain)

SAMAYA : temps en Hindi

Eh bien ! Il y en a des langues dans ce chapitre !


	19. Chapitre 18: Nani?

**Chapitre 18 :Nani !**

Merry : V-vous !

Une silhouette drapée d'une cape noire se tenait debout sur la figure de proue. Le capuchon relevé sur la tête laissait entrevoir des traits ridés ornés d'un sourire maternel, des mèches grises tombaient sur des yeux d'un gris délavé, brillants de vitalité. Merry, qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme, s'avança, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, vers la nouvelle venue.

Merry : P-pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Euh non, c-comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici ?

La vieille femme lui adressait toujours un sourire bienveillant, la couvant du regard à l'instar d'une mère fière de son enfant. Merry la saisit alors par le poignet et tomba à genoux à ses pieds.

Merry : Grand-mère, est-ce... est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Dis-moi ! S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie…

La plus âgée posa une main tendre sur la joue de la plus jeune, une expression compatissante faisant se remplir de larmes les yeux verts de la brune, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'illusion autour du groupe commença à vaciller. Yumiko tourna la tête vers elles, ses yeux vides semblaient les fixer sans pour autant les voir.

Yumiko : Grande-sœur... Grande-sœur, c'est toi ?

La vieille femme hocha la tête et tendit une main vers la fillette. Celle-ci se dirigea lentement vers elle, se concentrant pour conserver la projection du passé intacte et attrapa la main tendue.

À ce contact, les vêtements des deux sœurs furent agités par une force invisible qui emporta la cape noire et libéra les cheveux de la plus vieille. La lueur du soleil se couchant dans leur dos , l'entourait d'un halo éblouissant qui lui donnait l'air de rayonner, lui conférant un aspect presque divin.

Ses cheveux, gris argenté libérés du chignon qui les retenaient, prirent une teinte lilas similaire au lavande de la chevelure de la cadette. Le visage encore ridé quelques secondes plus tôt, fit place à un visage fin, doux, irradiant de bonté et de jeunesse. La septuagénaire avait laissé place à une jeune femme d'une petite vingtaine d'année, resplendissante. Elle rouvrit ses yeux gris et les posa sur la fillette qui lui tenait toujours la main et lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Les lèvres de l'aînée s'étirèrent un peu plus puis sa voix, carillon d'argent, brisa le silence qui s'était instauré chez les pirates qui observaient la scène, totalement perdus.

La femme : Bonjour, Yumiko... Bonjour Merry, à vous autres aussi pirates du chapeau de paille.

Merry n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles : la grand-mère du stand qui d'ailleurs n'était pas si vieille que ça et qui se trouvait être en fait la grande-sœur de Yumi, bref cette femme était devant elle et l'avait appelée par son prénom... Qu'elle ne lui avait jamais communiqué qui plus est... Cela faisait un peu beaucoup d'un coup, non ? Merry regardait donc l'arrivante, totalement confuse.

Les yeux de Yumi reprirent une apparence cependant le décor ne disparut pas mais restait figé, comme sur pause. Elle semblait fournir de gros efforts pour le maintenir tel quel, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en « transe ».

Le cuistot qui était resté en cuisine pour récupérer le cataclysme causé par leur calamité de capitaine et qui, accessoirement, n'avait rien vu de tout ce qui s'était déroulé, débarqua, l'air pas très content, voire même assez en rogne aux vues des flammes qui dansaient dans ses yeux.

Sanji : LUFFY ! SI JE t'attrape... ben les gars, qu'est-ce qui vous pr... Mellorine ! Que vois-je ! Une déesse réincarnée ! J'ai de la chan-chan-chan-chan-ceuh ! (petit clin d'oeil à la danse de la chance d'Ikkaku Madarame de Bleach ^w^)

Il était passé de furieux à confus puis à esclave de l'amour en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire « t'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ! ». Il avait abandonné ses béquilles et faisait des pointes en exécutant des triple axels (BonClay sort de se corps!) tout en terminant sa phrase.

Sur le « ceuh ! », il s'élança vers la pauvre sœur de Yumi qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, quand un talon s'abattit sur la nuque du blond, le clouant au sol.

?: « Réception ! »

Ahuris, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Merry qui se remit sur ses pieds et replaça les plis de sa jupe écossaise. Elle ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

Usopp : Me-Merry, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Il est blessé...

Franky : Ow ! Ça, ça fait suuuuuuuuuuuper mal !

Merry : ça lui apprendra à se jeter sur tout ce qui bouge, non mais ! C'est pas des manières ça ! La pauvre Reen ne s'en serait sans doute jamais remise sans mon intervention.

Zoro, qui jubilait : Serait-ce... une cricrise de jalousie que tu nous fais là, « Merry-chan » ?

La joue de la brune fut secouée par un TIC nerveux qui déforma ses lèvres en un rictus mauvais.

Merry : Un problème, « Zoro-chou » ?

Il s'apprêtait à la chambrer de plus belle quand elle se retourna lentement vers lui, sa frange trop longue cachant ses yeux. Un souffle glacial parcouru le pont, soulevant les mèches de cheveux, dévoilant un regard meurtrier souligné par l'expression démoniaque et l'aura menaçante qui émanait de la demoiselle. À la vue de tant de haine exprimée par un seul regard, l'assistance se figea (excepté Luffy qui se curait le nez...). Usopp et Chopper, après un « Kya ! » suraiguë, se réfugièrent derrière Nami et Robin qui regardaient la scène, approbatrices et rassurées (la relève de Nami était assurée !). Un frisson parcourut l'échine du bretteur (et oui, même le vaillant et fier Zoro ne peut résister au regard de tueuse lancé par les yeux revolvers de Merry-san) et sa remarque resta coincée dans sa gorge, seul un gargouillis sourd s'en échappa en guise de toute réponse.

Satisfaite, elle lui tapota le dessus du crâne tout en disant « tu vois quand tu veux » avec un petit sourire polaire laissant entrevoir ses canines luisantes bien acérées, prêtes à l'emploi si besoin s'en faisait. Elle se détourna ensuite vers le Dom Juan qui s'était difficilement agenouillé à ses pieds, face contre terre, tentant de refouler un saignement de nez provoqué par la vue panoramique que lui offrait sa position de soumission, sous la jupe de Merry.

Sanji : Pa... Pardonne-moi Merry...-chan ! Je ne le referais plus, je te le promet.

Merry : Idiot ! Ne fais pas une promesse que tu ne pourras jamais tenir... mais bon, je te pardonne. Tu peux te relever maintenant. Sanji... ? Ohé, San... !

Il releva la tête l'espace d'un instant ses yeux accrochèrent le décolleté de Merry qui s'était penchée pour l'aider à se relever, mais ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Les dernières digues de raison que Sanji conservait tant bien que mal, cédèrent... et là, ce fut le drame... : dans un ultime couinement, il de jeta sur la pauvre brunette qui n'avait rien vu venir, mais (parce qu'il y a toujours un mais) il fut arrêté à deux doigts de sa cible par un poing expert qui le renvoya au tapis in extremis.

La rousse souffla sur son poing comme on souffle sur un canon de colt encore fumant après une roulette russe, lança un « pervers » à sa victime et sourit triomphalement à la dite brune avec un clin d'œil.

Nami : Give me five sister !

Merry lui sourit en retour et tapa dans sa main ouverte, complice. Chopper en profita pour se précipiter auprès du pauvre blond agonisant.

Tout ceci c'était passé très vite (à peine plus d'une dizaine de minutes).

Nami : Bien, ça c'est fait. Maintenant j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici une bonne fois pour toute. À commencer par vous (elle pointa du doigt le duo de « violettes »), vous êtes qui, vous faites quoi dans la vie et, pour l'amour de dieu, c'est quoi ce délire à propos de Luffy !

Ce dernier ne réagit même pas à son nom, bien trop occupé par la fouille archéologique qu'il menait dans sa narine droite. Toute l'attention se porta alors sur la plus grande des « invitées » qui s'avança un peu vers le groupe.

?: Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Reen Kidoma et j'ai 19 ans. Je suppose que ma petite sœur s'est présentée mais ce n'est pas grave, elle, c'est Yumiko Kidoma, et elle a 12 ans.

Tous (sauf les Kidoma) : Naniiiii ! 12 ans !

Yumi : Ouaip, tout à fait.

Usopp : Je lui en aurait même pas donné 8 !... Ouch, ça fait maleuh !

Yumi : ça t'apprendra à juger les gens à leur apparence, long-pif ! Et puis c'est pas ma faute si je suis petite !

Reen : Yumi...

Yumi : Ben quoi, il m'a cherchée !

Franky : Pas étonnant qu'elle avait des ennuis avec ce super mauvais caractère, elle pourrait rivaliser avec Merry ou même Nami...

Il eu à peine le temps d'esquiver une attaque combinée des trois concernées, qui n'avaient visiblement pas apprécié ses remarques sur leur « douceur » de caractère.

Franky : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Ça aurait pu être suuuuuper dangereux si vous m'aviez touché...

Le trio : C'était le but, crétin !

Et elles lui assénèrent de concert un punch surpuissant qui le mit « K.O. en un coup ». Reen les regarda, médusée et lâcha un petit soupir résigné.

Reen : D'ailleurs en parlant d'ennuis, je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir sauvé cette petite effrontée des griffes de Ryuda et ses hommes...

Robin : Ryuda ? Serait-ce LE Ryuda Scùd, le capitaine de l'équipage du lion écarlate navigant sur le plus gros bâtiment jamais construit à East Blue, le Black Bird ?

Reen : Lui-même. Quelle culture, je n'en attendais pas moins de la femme la plus recherchée au monde, Nico Robin.

Nami : Comment... ?

Reen : Je sais beaucoup de chose, notamment sur vous. Quel équipage... particulier vous formez. Merry ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, alliée avec vous, le Knowledge est entre de bonnes mains.

Merry : De quoi... Oh-mon-dieu ! V-vous voulez dire que...

Reen : Tout à fait, le grimoire que je t'ai confié n'est autre que le livre de la connaissance absolue, le Knowledge.

Usopp : N'importe quoi ! Ça existe pas la « connaissance absolue »... si ?

Chopper : En tout cas, ce serait énorme ! Tout savoir, sur tout, toutes les maladies, plus aucun secret !

Usopp : Je demande à voir, tiens.

Reen : Rien de plus simple. Merry, pourrais-tu me l'apporter s'il te plaît ?

Merry hocha la tête mais, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, ne bougea pas d'un pouce ni même n'esquissa un geste.

Usopp : Euh, Merry... Je crois pas qu'il va se ramener tout seul ton bouquin.

Merry : Tu crois ça ? Eh bien, regarde un peu ça. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?

Luffy : Eh vous avez vu ça ! Le livre, il vole ! C'est trop géant !

Le menteur manqua d'en perdre sa mâchoire alors que Merry appréciait sa tête d'effaré, satisfaite de son petit effet .

Merry : Et voilà le travail !

Elle brandit le livre au-dessus de sa tête, fière de son pouvoir, elle exécuta une Franky Dance , vite refroidie par une Nami au bord de la rupture de nerf qui l'assomma pour arrêter ce spectacle « affligeant » selon elle et tendit le recueil à Reen. Usopp et les autres se rapprochèrent de la femme pour mieux voir ce qui allait se passer. L'aînée des Kidoma caressa la couverture puis fouilla dans sa poche d'où elle sortit un poignard. Incrédules, les Mugiwara la regardèrent planter la lame du petit couteau dans la tranche du livre, y découper un rectangle de cuir qu'elle souleva ensuite pour laisser apparaître en lettre capitales dorées : KNOWLEDGE. Un « oh ! » admiratif s'éleva de l'assistance puis Merry, souriant malicieusement, se plaça derrière Reen et lui souffla :

Merry : Alors, tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ?

Reen: Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais bien que c'est impossible sans la clé !

Merry, Sans, peut-être, mais... Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas ?

Reen s'était figée puis avait fait face à Merry, troublée et pleine d'espoir. Merry s'était reculée, toujours souriante, les bras tendus vers son interlocutrice. Ses paumes collées de façon à former un « coffret », s'ouvrirent lentement pour laisser apparaître le pendentif qui s'éleva doucement, volant jusqu'à une Reen interdite.

Reen : J'y-crois-pas ! Pincez-moi, je rêve !


	20. Chapitre 19: WTF?

**Petit speech de l'auteure **: Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! (esquive furtivement les tomates et les pierres). Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir (enfin, je l'espère), mais avant toutes choses, je vous dois Vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour vous avoir fait patienter si longtemps. À vrai dire, je n'ai plus internet depuis maintenant près de 4mois ce qui est assez délicat pour poster, et bien que cela fasse maintenant 2mois qu'il soit terminé, je n'ai pas jugé urgent de taper ce chapitre 19 et j'ai préféré réviser mon BAC. Or, alors que mes épreuves ne sont plus qu'à deux semaines de débuter, j'ai éprouver le besoin urgent de me vider la tête et donc de me remettre à écrire. Du coup, ce chapitre qui ne faisait initialement pas plus de 3000 mots en fait à présent près de 11000 (l'équivalent de 13 pages world en police 10 tout de même) qui j'espère ne vous décevrons pas !

Avant de vous laissez lire tranquillement, je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui suivent assidûment mon histoire, sachez que rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de voir qu'elle vous plaise autant =), mention spéciale pour Arekia et tous les autres reviewers et vos commentaires très stimulant qui m'ont permis de vous faire ce nouveau chapitre aux petits oignons ^^ Promis, dans un prochain chapitre je prendrais plus de temps pour vous remercier individuellement, mais là je sens que plus d'un(e) commencent à s'impatienter ^^', je vais donc abréger.

J'en profite pour préciser que j'ai entièrement relu, corrigé et par endroit modifié les chapitres précédents donc, voilà...

Merci encore à tous !

Et Bonne lecture;)

**Chapitre 19 : What's the F*** !**

**PDV Merry**

_Usopp : ... C'est bien beau tout ça, mais cette histoire de « connaissance absolue », c'est du flan si vous voulez mon avis et croyez-moi, les bobards ça me connais ! La preuve, il ne s'est rien passé ! Ahah, vous me faite bien rire, vous et votre crédulité naïve ! C'est vraiment une grosse arna..._

_Alors que Mister long-nez débitait un flot de propos dépréciatifs vertigineux à l'encontre du fameux bouquin, il se figea, totalement interdit._

_En effet, le susnommé métis en bon adepte de St Thomas* avait, lorsque la jeune femme à la chevelure lilas eu déverrouillé le grimoire, formulé sa question la précédent du _« fiat lux itineris »_ rituel (signifiant littéralement « Que la lumière soit sur ma voie »), demandant ainsi au livre des nouvelles de ses petits protégés sur l'île de Syrup. _

_Cependant, comme il l'avait fait remarquer, rien ne se passa au bout de 30 secondes, puis 1, 2 minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se produise pour autant... S'impatientant, il s'était mis à se moquer gentillement des convictions des Kidoma à propos du __Knowledge,__ quand cela arriva : alors même qu'il était à son monologue sarcastique, une image montrant Carotte, Piment et Oignon marchant gaiement au côté d'une Mademoiselle Kaya au sourire radieux, se forma sur les pages vierges du livre, l'arrêtant net dans son élan._

_Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir articuler un faible : « les amis... Melle Kaya ! C'est... c'est merveilleux ! » avec un sourire béat, il arracha presque le gros volume des mains de Reen, d'enthousiasme avant de se faire envoyer au tapis par Nami qui le trouvait décidément « un petit peu trop mal élevé à son goût »._

_Ayant la preuve que la réputation du __Knowledge__ n'avait apparemment pas été usurpée, la rouquine voulait savoir ce qu'était cette histoire de Princes, de Pierre et de Pouvoir ainsi que le rapport avec Luffy dans tout ça. Elle s'était donc emparée du recueil, avait prononcé la fameuse incantation toute en formulant silencieusement sa requête. Elle attendit un quelconque signe qui aurait pu être interprété comme une réponse du livre à sa question muette mais tout ce qu'elle obtint fut une soudaine et violente bourrasque qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et lâcher l'ouvrage. _

_Se remettant péniblement debout, elle constata alors que le livre lévitait à hauteur de poitrine et que le vent en tournait frénétiquement les pages. Elle se tourna alors vers moi m'interrogeant du regard : est-ce toi qui a provoqué tout ça ? semblait-il me demander. Je lui fit signe que non de la tête et reportai mon attention vers le grimoire dont les pages s'étaient brusquement arrêtées de tourner et qui, à présent, se dirigeait de son propre chef vers la petite Yumiko. Lorsque cette dernière le prit en main, elle fut parcourue de spasmes violents avant de reprendre son état de transe dans lequel elle s'était plongée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle décolla ensuite pour se stabiliser à environ 2m du sol, de façon à ce que pour la voir, nous devions lever la tête._

_Mes yeux accrochèrent un instant le ciel qui c'était soudainement assombrit. Des nuages menaçants convergèrent vers nous s'enroulant au-dessus du bateau, présages de tempête. _

_Alors que le tonnerre gronda au loin, la voix monocorde de la fillette résonna dans la semi pénombre qui nous entourait à présent et une scène d'un réalisme saisissant se découpa sur la surface sombre des cumulonimbus nous surplombant :_

_**« La légende dit que le jour où Adryus fut scellé et Lyffus mort en héros, les éléments se déchaînèrent. Le ciel endeuillé par la perte du jeune homme s'était obscurcit, des éclairs le déchirait, un vent cinglant se leva, semblant hurler sa douleur alors que les nuages pleurèrent des larmes de sang, regrettant le triste sort du cadet .**_

_**Lors de cette nuit funeste, la maisonnée royale accueillit deux nouveaux membres, deux enfants venus au monde afin d'accomplir leur destinée, descendance de ceux que l'on appellerait plus tard « les frères damnés » . Une fille et un garçon. Elle, brune aux yeux chocolat et la peau halée, lui, d'une blondeur stupéfiante, les yeux cramoisis et la peau d'une pâleur cadavérique. A l'instar des jumeaux princiers. **_

_**Leur majorité venue, leur destin leur fut révélé : la jeune femme, du nom de Ava la sage, fut proclamée reine du royaume d'Esperanza, tandis que son cousin, Aaronn le brave, fut chargé de dissimuler Samaya, l'épée de Lyffus, à présent maudite afin que personne ne puisse jamais l'utiliser car quiconque la posséderait serait en mesure de ramener Adryus à la vie ainsi que de contrôler sa forme bestiale et de cette façon, conquérir l'univers. L'unique chose pouvant arrêter ce désastre étant qu'un élu, descendant du prince au cœur noble, réunisse les 10 morceaux de la pierre d'espérance et alors seulement, il serait en mesure de rivaliser avec son ancêtre. **_

_**Pour éviter un tel drame, il la divisa en deux : le pommeau et la lame, l'un étant inutilisable sans l'autre et vice versa, qu'il cacha séparément, puis on n'entendit plus jamais parler ni d'Adryus ni de la lame qui l'avait scellée, leurs noms sombrèrent dans l'oubli au fil des âges. Seule subsista la rumeur que lorsque que l'épée du temps serait de nouveau assemblée, la route vers le temple perdu serait révélée... »**_

***PDV Externe***

_Yumi acheva son récit, exténuée et s'effondra, à demi inconsciente. Merry eu juste le de la maintenir en lévitation grâce son pouvoir avant que la jeune fille ne heurte le plancher. Reen la récupéra en la prenant dans ses bras. _

_À son contact, Yumi ouvrit à demi ses yeux et s'efforçait de se concentrer pour parler mais sa sœur aînée l'en empêcha posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, la cajolant tout en lui caressant doucement le front._

_Reen : Shhh... Repose-toi à présent, tu l'as bien mérité...(la fillette referma les yeux et replongea dans les profondeurs doucereuses de l'inconscience) Je suis fière de toi._

_Elle s'adressa ensuite à l'équipage._

_Reen : J'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer, pirates au chapeau de paille. Merci encore pour ce que vous avez fait pour Yumi, je vous en serez éternellement reconnaissante. Merci aussi de m'avoir permis de contempler la grandeur du Knowledge, ce fut vraiment magique. Mais il est grand temps pour nous de vous quittez._

_Elle regarda le visage endormi de sa cadette avec un air bienveillant._

_Merry : Co-comment ça ? Vous partez déjà ? Mais..._

_Reen lui sourit gentillement et s'avança vers elle avec grâce et légèreté._

_Reen : Nous sommes parties de notre village depuis déjà trop longtemps, je ne voudrais pas que les autres s'inquiètent... Et puis, notre mission ici est terminée. C'est à vous maintenant d'écrire la suite de la légende, de devenir les maîtres de votre destin..._

_Elle pivota vers les autres et arrêta son regard sur Luffy._

_Reen :Je compte sur toi jeune prince pour que cette histoire connaisse une fin heureuse._

_Luffy, dont le chapeau cachait les yeux, posa une main sur son fameux trésor de paille puis releva la tête, dévoilant une expression à la fois confiante et féroce sur le visage._

_Luffy : Ne t'en fait pas Mamy-Geneviève**, on va lui faire sa fête à l'autre Ryumachinchouette._

_Le sourire déterminé que lui adressa le jeune homme conforta la plus âgée des Kidoma dans son opinion : IL était l'héritier de _cet_ homme, elle en était persuadée à présent. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres en repensant au récit de sa grand-mère lui contant les exploits du plus grand monarque que les mers et océans n'aient jamais connu._

_Luffy : D'ailleurs en parlant de fête, j'ai la dalle, moi ! Sanji, MANGEEEEEEEEEEER !_

_Une vague de résignation s'abattit sur les membres des mugiwara, seules Robin et Reen esquissèrent un sourire amusé._

_Cette dernière glissa quelques mots au creux de l'oreille de Merry qui semblait pétrifiée, puis elle dit avant de s'éclipser aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue :_

_Reen : Merci, grâce à vous je peux partir le cœur léger. Au revoir tout le monde !_

_Et elle était partie, laissant derrière elle un équipage plus que perplexe. Le silence régna encore quelques instants puis Merry, qui venait de reprendre contenance, y mit un terme._

_Merry : Alors, ce festin, on se le fait oui ou non ?_

_Elle regarda ses amis qui lui sourirent en retour._

_Tous : Yosh, c'est partit !_

_Et ils s'activèrent pour préparer ce qui s'annonçait être une orgie piratesque.***_

**PDV Merry**

Je regardais les vagues, méditant sur les dernières paroles de Reen à mon intention. Luffy (ne mesurant pas sa force pour le moins monstrueuse) avait fait une passe toute « en douceur » à Usopp qui, pauvre et simple mortel qu'il était, n'avait pas réussi à intercepter le tir et avait été propulsé avec la balle dans ma direction...

De dos et totalement absorbée par mes pensées, je n'avais rien vu venir et me retrouvai projetée par-dessus bord dans un lamentable « PLOUF ! ». Tous les autres s'étaient figés puis s'étaient précipités vers le garde-fou.

Zoro s'était déjà débarrassé de ses chaussures et de son chandail, paré au sauvetage alors que Sanji, en blond qui se respecte, n'avait pas réfléchi outre-mesure et avait sauté pour voler nager au secours de sa belle - en l'occurrence, moi.

Rappelons toutefois que ce même blond avait, à ce moment précis, toujours une jambe dans le plâtre et que pour nager, avoir ses deux jambes valides est, vraisemblablement, plus efficace ainsi que fortement recommandé (encore plus pour une mission sauvetage) mais surtout que le plâtre ne flotte, pour ainsi dire, absolument pas. Je vous laisse donc imaginer ce qui devait arriver et qui arriva : Notre bourreau des cœurs coula à pique...

Exaspéré, l'as des sabres resté sur le carreau, se prépara à plonger à la rescousse du roi des cons et de sa dame de cœur afin qu'ils ne meurent point noyés...

Ok, arrêtons de déconner deux secondes... je disais donc... Ah oui ! Con comme il l'était, le petit blondinet qui nous servait de cuistot s'était jeté à l'eau et... eh bien il coulait. Et Zoro en grand gentleman qu'il était (LOL), allait s'élancer afin d'aller nous repêcher quand retentit un cri horrifié puis un grondement sourd et agressif :

« LUFFY, CRETIN D'EAU DOUCE ! Si je t'attrape, c'est toi qu'on mangera ce soir, TRIPLE IDIOT ! Regarde un peu ce tu m'as fait ! Mes fringues toutes neuves sont mortes, Nami va m'étriper ! ».

****PDV Externe****

Merry, furax, sortait de l'eau lentement, ses cheveux mouillés collant à son visage, le cachant presque entièrement, ainsi qu'à la peau nue de ses bras et de son cou tandis que ses vêtements mouillés révélaient outrageusement les formes à présent généreuses de l'ado longiligne.

Elle remontait par les bretelles un Usopp hors-service et dont le nez prenait un angle bizarre assez inquiétant, sans doute dû au combo fatal : impact de la balle en pleine face + Merry de plein fouet. De son bras droit, elle maintenait fermement un Sanji inanimé contre sa poitrine, sa tête calée sur son épaule afin qu'il ne glisse et aille de nouveau saluer les poissons.

Elle continua son ascension jusqu'à ce que les trois soient totalement émergés puis jusqu'à atterrir tout en douceur sur la pelouse verdoyante du Sunny d'où les autres la regardaient à la fois perplexes et déroutés.

Luffy : Tu sais nager !

Merry : Un peu que je sais nager, abruti ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais morte noyée ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de noyade, figure-toi que j'ai bien failli y rester ! Heureusement que dans ta connerie légendaire, tu m'as expédiée dans une poche d'air sous-marine.

Luffy : Mortel !

Merry : Tu vas voir ce qui est mortel espèce d'imbécile heureux, mon pied la où je pense, oui !

Luffy : Ahah ahahahahah !

Merry : Y a rien de drôle là-dedans, pauvre tâche !

Vlang ! La tête de Luffy s'était encastrée dans le mur de la cuisine, l'envoyant au pays des éléphants roses et des 36 chandelles pour un bon petit moment. Chopper fut le premier à se ressaisir parmi les autres et se dirigea vers la jeune fille pour s'enquérir de son état.

Merry : ça va, je n'ai rien de grave, c'est Usopp qui m'inquiète le plus, l'impact a été rude, un être normalement constitué n'aurait pas survécu, mais lui, il respire encore, ça tient du miracle. Par contre, Sanji a avalé beaucoup d'eau et a fini par perdre connaissance...

Chopper : Je m'occupe du cas d'Usopp. FRANKY, aide-moi à le transporter ! Robin et Nami, allez me chercher de quoi préparer un puissant anesthésiant dans mon labo.

Brook : Et pour Sanji -kun?

Chopper : D'après ce que m'a dit Merry, c'est un début de noyade, je vous charge Merry, Zoro et toi de lui faire cracher toute l'eau qu'il a ingurgité. Alternez massage cardiaque et bouche-à-bouche. Il devrait s'en sortir sans soucis, mais ne tardez pas trop non plus, ou il pourrait avoir des séquelles mentales.

Zoro : Ben voyons, devenir un légume pour un cuistot, ce serait le comble ! Pff... Stupide cook entortillé du sourcil. Bon ben Merry, tu t'en charges, hein...

Merry :...

Zoro : Merry ?

Le vert se retourna vers sa nakama à demi évanouie près du cuisinier.

Zoro (en lui donnant des claques et en la secouant comme un prunier) : Ohé du bateau ! On se réveille là-dedans ! C'est pas le moment de nous faire une syncope, miss-je-n'tiens-pas-d'bout !

Merry : Arrête... je-j'ai... plus d'forces...

Brook : Ah, ce doit être les effets de l'eau de mer qui apparaissent enfin... Étrange qu'ils aient été si longs à se manifester. Sans doute est-ce là une autre propriété du collier, lever ou bien retarder momentanément la malédiction des fruits du démon...

Zoro continua à la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un pain dans la tronche.

Merry : 'Tain j't'ai dit d'arrêter, nan ! J'ai plus de forces mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu piges pas dans c'te phrase !

Brook : Yohohoho ! Même à l'agonie, elle a du punch. Merry-san a la peau dure tout comme moi !... Même si je n'ai plus d'épiderme. Yohoho ! Skull Joke !

Zoro, massant son nez meurtri : Aïeuh, ça va pas la tête ! Et toi sac d'os, occupes-toi de l'autre abruti de cook au lieu de faire le mariole !

Brook : Euh, je crains que je ne puisse rien faire pour Sanji-kun...

Zoro : Ah ouais, et pourquoi donc ?

Brook : Eh bien, premièrement, je n'ai plus de bouche ni de poumons, je suis donc dans l'incapacité de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, et deuxièmement... je n'embrasse que les jolis filles. Yohohoho ! Désolé Zoro-k*SBAM !*

Zoro : Sale pervers ! Bon occupes-toi de Merry en attendant et préviens-moi quand elle émergera de nouveau... (il se tourna vers le corps inanimé du blond) Génial ! Quelle merveilleuse journée (ironie quand tu nous tiens...) ! Qu'ai-je bien pu faire au bon dieu pour mériter ça ?

Robin, qui passait par là : Tu as essayé de le tuer et tu as largement contribué, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, à sa destitution sur Skypiéa. Nous serons sans nul doute condamnés à l'enfer et la damnation pour ça...(dit-elle d'un air rêveur, puis reportant son attention sur Zoro). De plus, il me semblait que tu ne croyais pas en Dieu.

Une expression d'épouvante passa sur les traits du jeune homme l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, avant qu'il ne reprenne son stoïcisme habituel. Il est vrai que Robin avait un véritable don pour le pessimisme morbide.

Zoro : Chouette, manquait plus qu'elle ! Merci de remuer de couteau dans la plaie ! Viens m'aider au lieu de te foutre de moi.

Robin : Désolée bretteur-kun, je ne fais que passer. Doc-san m'a demandé de lui rapporter des serviettes propres pour notre ami long-nez ! Navrée de ne pouvoir t'aider.

Elle s'éloigna de nouveau vers l'infirmerie, une pile de serviettes et de bandages immaculés dans les bras.

Zoro : Bon, ben je crois que j'ai plus vraiment le choix, Luffy me tuerait si on avait plus de cuistot... Tu me le paieras cuisinier de malheur. Et puis qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sauter à la flotte alors que t'as une jambe dans le plâtre, hein !

Pendant qu'il soliloquait, il avait commencé le massage cardiaque. Lorsqu'il dut s'attaquer au bouche-à-bouche, il prit une profonde inspiration pour s'exhorter au courage, esquissa un signe de croix, ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir cette face de sourcil roulé, grimaça et se lança (eh bien c'est pas trop tôt!). Étrange..._ à la fois doux et humide avec un arrière goût de tabac, beurk ! Pas terrible..._Il reprit le massage._ 1_.._.2...3...4...5_ puis deux bouffées d'air_.1...2...3...4...5 _et roulage de pelle_...1..._hein ? ROULAGE DE PELLE?

Brook : Euh... Zoro-kun ?

Un grondement sourd, émanant du torse de ce dernier, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. _1...2...3...4...5._

Brook : Zo-ro-kun !

En disant sa phrase, Brook s'était rapproché de son interlocuteur par derrière et au moment où il allait reprendre la bouche du coq aux abonnés absent, le squelette à l'afro se pencha et passa sa tête entre celles du blond et du vert. _Dur et rugueux..._ Zoro rouvrit les yeux, deux orbites vides le fixant à quelques centimètres de son visage à peine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur : il embrassait les dents du macchabée sur pattes.

Brook : Zor*BANG*

Zoro : BWAAAAAAH ! Dégage !

Le pauvre squelette alla valdinguer contre le mât dans un « Yohohohooo ! » suraiguë. Il atterrit sur la tête, droit comme un piquet. Ses jambes partirent alors en arrière le faisant basculer en pont d'où il se redressa en position debout, sans s'aider de ses mains, comme si c'était le plus naturel du monde. Il épousseta son costume trois pièces défraîchi puis se retourna vers son homologue épéiste qui, après s'être frotté énergiquement la bouche avec la veste du cook à cause de ce fâcheux incident, s'était remit à « malmener » le corps inerte de l'homme aux jambes de noir vêtues.

Brook : Yohohoho... hum, Zoro-san ?

Zoro, excédé : Quoi encore ! T'es pas encore mort ?

Brook : Eh bien techniquement si, mais...

Le regard que lui lança le vert à cet instant lui glaça le sang, bien qu'il n'en ai plus depuis belle lurette...(OK, je sors) et le dissuada de poursuivre sa blague vaseuse. Au lieu de quoi, il indiqua de son doigt osseux la droite du jeune escrimeur, qui suivit son geste du regard, et vit.

Brook : Merry-san est réveillée.

Effectivement, l'adolescente regardait la scène, mi-curieuse mi-amusée. Zoro allait lui lancer une remarque sur son nouvel évanouissement, tout en continuant son affaire, mais la brune le devança.

Merry, taquine : Dis Zoro, il me semble qu'on t'ai dit de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, pas de lui lécher les amygdales !...

Alors que Merry terminait sa phrase en pouffant, à ses mots, le concerné perdit son sourire railleur, prit toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel avant de jeter son dévolu sur le rouge. Rouge de colère ou de honte, on n'aurait su dire.

Un nouveau sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres (bien qu'il tienne plus du rictus de psychopathe sadique qu'autre chose...). Sa main alla effleurer la garde de son Wadô, prêt à découper cette « petite peste » en rondelles, nakama ou pas. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dégainer, Merry, d'un « pousse-toi de là, tu gênes » très courtois, l'avait délogé des côtés de Sanji, avait pris le pouls de ce dernier, avait grimacé et tendu ses paumes au-dessus de sa poitrine immobile.

Merry : Eh bien, il était temps que je me réveille, le pauvre chou n'a presque plus de pouls... Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour le secourisme mon pauvre ami.

Zoro : Ah ouais, tu penses pouvoir faire mieux peut-être ?

Cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées, n'ayant toujours pas digéré les paroles pour le moins tranchante de la benjamine de l'équipage.

Merry : Non, je ne pense pas...

Il sourit... mais déchanta vite.

Merry : J'en suis certaine. Bon laisses faire les pros, admires le travail et surtout, tâches d'en prendre de la graine, marimo !

La dite algue bougonna mais regarda tout de même faire la jeunette avec une certaine curiosité, bien qu'invisible pour un œil non aguerri.

Merry (pour elle-même) : Espérons que ça marche (plus fort), c'est parti mon kiki !

Elle inspira puis, les mains toujours au-dessus du blond, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Merry : Oxybubble !

Une bulle d'oxygène enveloppa alors le jeune coq. La demoiselle se pencha ensuite sur le visage endormi de « boucle d'or » comme elle l'avait rebaptisé, pinça son nez fin de la main droite, cala son visage dans sa paume gauche puis « lui souffla dans les bronches ».

La puissance du souffle de Merry surprit un peu le bretteur mais il se souvint rapidement que cette dernière était démoniaque et ce, dans tout les sens du terme. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire chier, presque autant que le satané cuistot. À croire que leurs vies étaient régies par la « loi de Murphy », le principe de l'emmerdement maximal.

Au bout de deux goulées d'air, Sanji inspira brusquement et se mit à tousser à s'en décrocher les poumons (petit rappel à nos amis lecteurs : fumer tue!) en recrachant par intermittence toute l'eau qu'il avait ingurgité. Merry le calma en lui caressant le front et en lui disant que tout allait bien maintenant puis se releva en se frottant les mains.

Merry: Et voilà le travail ! Alors, c'est qui la boss ?

Dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude joueur dans les cottes de l'épéiste près d'elle. Celui-ci grommela avant de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

Zoro : Ouais, on a pas tous un souffle à 300 km/h aussi...

Merry : Quelle mauvaise foi ! Mais dis-moi Zoro-chan, ne serais-tu pas en train de nous faire une cricrise de jalousie, par hasard ? _(La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid XD)._

La jeune fille le défia du regard, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Le visage de son vis-à-vis s'assombrit alors qu'une aura menaçante émanait de tout son être. Sa mâchoire se contracta l'espace d'un instant, sa main se crispa autour de son sabre blanc avant qu'il ne souffle un bon coup et ne tourne les talons vers son antre quand il vit Sanji bouger lentement, tentant de se redresser.

Arrivé au pied du mât, Merry le héla. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle lui voulait malgré l'envie de meurtre qui courait dans ses veines à cet instant. Jusque là près du blond, lorsque le bretteur cligna des yeux, elle se trouvait à présent à 5cm de lui, tout sourire, les mains dans le dos.

Merry : Tiens, tu as bien bossé, tu l'as méritée.

Elle lui tendit une bouteille de saké sortie d'on ne sait où (sans doute un autre de ses tours d'aéropasse-passe...). Hébété, toute sa colère accumulée jusqu'ici fondit comme neige au soleil jusqu'à n'être qu'un lointain (enfin pas tant que ça) souvenir.

Il prit la bouteille des mains de la brunette et baragouina, tout de même avec humeur, un « merci » un peu revêche, mais elle ne lâcha pas pour autant. Au lieu de ça, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Zoro, avança d'un pas de sorte que le dos celui-ci se retrouva bloqué contre le mât et qu'il ne puisse esquisser aucun mouvement de fuite...

Surpris, il resta immobile, tendu comme un arc, prêt à se dégager à coups de sabres à tout moment. Cependant, Merry n'y prêta guère attention.

Merry, avec son air enfantin et espiègle habituel, tout en regardant sa main toujours sur l'épaule musclée du capitaine en second : Dis Zoro, est-ce que moi aussi j'aurais le droit à un baiser ?

Il se figea, totalement pris au dépourvu. Elle en profita pour susurrer quelques mots au creux de son oreille :

Merry : Si tu embrasses aussi bien que tu es bâti, alors tu dois embrasser comme un dieu...

Puis elle lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, faisant tinter doucement ses 3 boucles en or. Choqué, lui qui d'habitude était si réactif, mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'événement, trop incrédule. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de dégainer son Wadô et de trancher... le vide !

« Zoro ? Est-ce que ça va? » demanda la voix inquiète de la brune aux yeux verts qui soutenait le cuistot qui semblait de nouveau opérationnel.

Perplexe, le vert fronça les sourcils : c'était à n'y plus rien comprendre ! Merry lui faisait du gringue et même pas deux secondes plus tard, se préoccupait de son état en aidant son vieil ennemi à marcher...

Merry : Hé, attrape ! C'est pour toi. Tout travail mérite salaire n'est-ce pas.

Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire radieux. Par réflexe, il rattrapa ce qu'elle venait de lui envoyer. Il regarda la bouteille, secoua la tête puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, il avait peut-être rêvé, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire sa sieste (à qui la faute ! Baka love-cook!), il devait être à cran, voilà tout... Ouais, ça devait être ça.

Convaincu et rassuré, il fit sauter le bouchon et bu une grande lampée de saké avant de grimper à la vigie, le goulot entre les dents.

Pendant ce temps, Merry qui aidait ce pauvre Sanji à se déplacer, tourna la tête vers le vert, le regardant « gravir les échelons » menant à son antre. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire. Sanji la questionna du regard, s'interrogeant sur cette soudaine légèreté. Celle-ci lui assura que tout allait à merveille.

Merry : Allé viens Sanji, je crois qu'un bon bain te ferait le plus grand bien.

Et ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous direction la salle d'eau.

**PDV Sanji**

Merry m'avait fait couler un bain et préparé des affaires propres et sèches histoire que je me sente mieux... Ah cette Merry de mon cœur, quel ange ! Elle est si serviable, qu'elle m'avait même proposé de m'aider si nécessaire, je n'avais qu'à l'appeler, puis elle était sortie pour me laisser un peu d'intimité.

Ce bain avait réussit à détendre tous mes muscles et à me revigorer. À tel point que je me sentais capable de cuisiner pour 1000 personnes. J'en sortis donc résolu à préparer LE festin le plus grandiose de toute ma carrière, m'enroulait dans une serviette et étudiai les habits que ma jolie brune avait eu la gentillesse de m'apporter : un T-shirt Doskoï bleu, un short de plage à fleurs bleu moyen, rouge grenat et blanches, une paire de tong et comme accessoire, un collier avec une dent de requin : la tenue idéale pour l'endroit où nous avions accosté. Sans attendre, je m'habillais, trop heureux de porter les vêtements choisis par ma colombe en sucre.

Fin prêt, j'attrapai mes béquilles et allai sortir de la salle de bain quand l'une d'elle se prit dans un sac posé près de la chaise où Merry avait laissé mes affaires. Intrigué, je remontai le sac en papier grand format d'une enseigne de luxe.

À l'intérieur trônait un morceau de papier, je reconnus l'écriture de ma douce :

_**Désolée pour ta chemise, voici un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.**_

_**J'espère que ça te plaira.**_

_**Merry-san**_

_**PS : Ne dis rien à personne, je ne voudrais pas que Nami s'interroge sur mes moyens de paiement.**_

Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres en lisant ces quelques mots. Je pliai la petite feuille et la glissa dans la poche de mon short, avant de regarder le reste du contenu : un complet noir avec doublure en soie bleu nuit de North blue, la meilleure au monde, la cravate assortie, une chemise bleue faisant ressortir la couleur de mon unique œil visible, ainsi qu'un écrin bleu marine contenant une gourmette en acier sur laquelle le mot « PASSION » était gravé. Et pour couronner le tout, une paire de mocassins, noire elle aussi, en cuir de bison, la Rolls des chaussures quoi.

Cette fois, une sensation de joie à l'état pure prit progressivement possession de tout mon être. _Ça y est, j'ai trouvé mon nouveau costume trois pièces préféré ! _

Remonté à bloc par ce présent pour le moins inattendu, je me rendis sur le pont supérieur où les autres devaient se trouver maintenant.

*****PDV Externe*****

La fête battait son plein : Brook et Franky jouaient un air endiablé sur lequel se déchaînaient Chopper, Luffy, Usopp (bandé comme une momie) et étonnamment (quoique, pas tant que ça) une Nami bien éméchée. Adossée à un des nombreux arbres qui bordaient la plage, un cocktail « Made with LOVE » by Sanji à la main, Robin observait tout ce petit monde se déhancher sur le rythme enflammé de la guitare électrique du Cyborg, mêlé aux accords fous du violon du squelette ambulant. Un peu plus loin, Sanji qui s'était activé toute la soirée autour du barbecue improvisé par Franky alias le pervers en slip, afin de préparer de quoi colmater l'estomac gargantuesque de son capitaine (et accessoirement, ceux des autres membres de l'équipage), allait s'installer près de son nakama à tête de mousse, 2 bouteilles de saké à la main. Le dit marimo ouvrit un œil à l'approche de son rival, puis le second en apercevant son « chargement ». le blond s'installa à ses côtés, leurs épaules se touchant presque, et lui tendit une de ses bouteilles, s'en déboucha une par la même occasion. Le vert le remercia silencieusement, sachant pertinemment que son camarade le comprenait et ce, sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de parler, et ouvrit à son tour ce qu'il considérait comme un nectar divin, le plus doux de tout les breuvages. Ainsi, ils burent et discutèrent de tout et de rien comme deux vieilles connaissances, deux potes de longue date qui picolait jusqu'à plus soif. C'est bien connu, l'alcool délie les langues et réjouit le cœur des hommes... Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas compagnons de route et par la force des choses, amis, avant d'être rivaux ?

C'est gais comme des pinsons et riant fraternellement que Merry les découvrit.

**PDV Merry**

Ah ça soulage ! J'ai bien cru que ma pauvre vessie allait éclater ! Quelle idée aussi d'avoir mangé autant de cerises aussi ! _Nan mais c'était trop bon..._ La tentation avait été trop fort forte et je m'étais enfilée à moi toute seule au moins 3 bons kilos de ces délicieuses perles sanguines. _Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'en avais plus mangé, pas depuis deux ans en fait, quand j'avais été avec mon père chez..._ Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine en pensant à lui. Comment allait-il ? Est-ce que je lui manquais à lui et aux autres ? Ou bien est-ce qu'ils m'avaient tous oubli- _STOP ! _Je devais arrêter d'y penser sous de fondre en larmes, d'ailleurs ces traîtresses affluaient déjà aux coins de mes yeux, prêtes à en forcer le passage.

« Oh yeah ! ». Des bribes de chansons me parvinrent de la plage où les autres festoyaient toujours. J'inspirai un bon coup et suivis la musique qui me mènerait auprès de mes amis en moins de deux, bien décidée à noyer mon chagrin, à tout oublier jusqu'à mon nom s'il le fallait et ce, par n'importe quel moyen.

Arrivée à la lisière de la plage, toutes mes pensées noires s'envolèrent : je n'avais qu'à les regarder sourire, s'amuser et leurs expressions de joie pour retrouver le moral. Leur bonne humeur était tout bonnement contagieuse à tel point que pourtant nostalgique et au bord des larmes quelques secondes plus tôt, je me surprenais à sautiller et me trémousser, certes de façon imperceptible mais tout de même réelle.

J'ôtais mes ballerines histoire de pouvoir sentir le sable sous mes pieds. J'enfouis mes orteils, émerveillée par sa douceur et l'agréable chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Une incontrôlable envie de rire me prit, je me sentais si légère, plus libre que l'air. Je me mis à tournoyer comme dans mes souvenirs d'enfance, observant, émerveillée, les ondulations de ma robe à volants. Souriante et complètement essoufflée, je me dirigeais vers le deux compères que formaient messieurs Face de Citron et Tronche de Gazon.

Lorsque j'arrivais à leur hauteur, une dizaine de cadavres de bouteilles gisaient sur le sol. Je m'en saisis d'une, regardai l'étiquette puis la reposai : du saké, what else ? Ils devaient être dans un sacré état... Je jubilai. Cependant, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que leur endurance s'appliquait aussi à ce domaine bien que j'aurais dû m'en douter... C'est donc à peu près sure de les trouver ivres morts à baver comme des escargots que je m'approchai d'eux en les taquinant.

Moi : Eh les alcoolos ! Vous avez pas fini de boire comme des trous !

...Sauf que ce sont un Sanji et un Zoro tout à fait sobres (euh... 'fin, plus ou moins lucides quoi) qui, visiblement blessés dans leur orgueil de mâles forts, se tournèrent vers moi les yeux pleins de cœurs pour l'un et lançant des éclairs pour l'autre.

Sanji : Merry de mon cœur ! Merci infiniment, c'est le plus beau que je n'ai jamais eu, tu as un goût très raffiné ! Cependant ce n'était pas la peine de te donner tant de mal pour moi, un sourire de ta part à mon égard aurait été amplement suffisant tu sais.

Moi, le sourire aux lèvres : C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, mais je suis heureuse d'apprendre qu'il te plaît ! Allé, viens par-là p'tite tête ! _*smack*_

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et lui plantai un bisou sonore sur sa joue qui pris une jolie teinte carmine tout simplement adorable. Je ris doucement, _sacré Sanji_ ! Et puis la tête de Zoro... HI-LA-RAN-TE ! D'ailleurs il avait arrêté son geste et nous regardait fixement, interloqué.

Sanji : Mellorine ! Je suis un homme comblé !

Zoro : C'est quoi c't'embrouille ?

Sanji : Tu es bien curieux ce soir, marimo. Ça ne te regarde pas, c'est un secret entre Merry-san et moi.

Zoro haussa les sourcils.

Sanji : Oh ça va, sois pas jaloux ! Toi aussi tu trouveras l'amour... un jour... peut-être...

Un sourire étrange naquit sur le visage du bretteur qui menaçait dangereusement d'exploser... de rire !

Zoro , entre deux éclats de rire : Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Moi, jaloux d'un canari boiteux !

Et il fut de nouveau emporté par son hilarité. Alors qu'il se tenait les côtes, à moitié écroulé de rire, il manqua de s'étrangler. Exaspérée, je lui flanquai une tape entre les omoplates qui aurait décroché les poumons de n'importe qui, mais naturellement, il ne broncha qu'à peine mais s'arrêta tout de même de rigoler progressivement en toussant.

Moi : T'en fais pas vieux, je ne t'ai pas oublié, va. Je te dois au moins 4 ou 5 T-shirts étant donné qu'on les a plus ou moins mis en lambeaux lors de nos entraînements... enfin, c'est plutôt toi qui les a mis en charpie, mais bon... Disons que c'est pour te remercier de me les avoir prêtés.

Sanji, qui buvait du saké manqua de s'étouffer, recracha sa gorgée à la manière d'un brumisateur et cria, sa voix déraillant dans les aigus, pointant un doigt accusateur sur ledit marimo.

Sanji : Tu as fait QUOI !

Zoro : Relax Max, on est pas tous des pervers mal intentionnés. Ne prends pas ton cas, celui du cyborg et du squelette pour une généralité !

Sanji avait agrippé Zoro par le col de son T-shirt, le foudroyant du regard. Quel duo de gamin... Je les séparai tout de même avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent.

Moi : Nan mais vous avez pas fini vous deux ?

En choeur, Sanji et Zoro, se montrant mutuellement du doigt : C'est lui qu'a commencé !

Je ne veux pas savoir ! Vous n'êtes plus des gosses, nom d'un chien ! Vous êtes des hommes [*et des plutôt bien foutus si vous voulez mon avis =B... hum hum, je m'égare là, désolée*] alors tâchez de vous comporter comme tels ! Allez, serrez-vous la main...

Tous les deux me regardèrent, estomaqués.

Moi : J'ai dit : Serrez-vous la main !

Sanji : Si c'est Merry-chérie qui le demande...

Il tendit sa main droite à Zoro, qui la regarda sans ciller. Quelle tête de mule celui-là ! Même avec plus d'alcool dans les veines que de sang, ce grand dadet n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Cependant, ma patience avait des limites (enfin... si tant est que j'en eu bien une, s'entend...), je lui décochai donc une tape derrière sa caboche, l'encourageant d'un petit « allé ! » agacé. Outré, il me darda de son regard plein de reproches en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Il finit par serrer la main tendue tout en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de « sorcières » et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Bref, ce qui importait, c'était qu'il avait fini par obtempérer. Bien. J'étais satisfaite de moi et pour fêter ça, j'attrapai la bouteille de saké que Zoro allait porter à ses lèvres et en pris une bonne gorgée. _Wah ! Ça décape ce truc ! _J'avais la gorge en feu et le nez qui pique mais ne laissais rien paraître.

Zoro me regarda d'un air amusé alors que Sanji leva son sourcil, visiblement étonné que je ne recrache pas en hurlant « au feu ! » bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manquait !

Zoro : Hé, t'es pas un peu jeune pour te mettre à la picole ?

Moi : Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne me semble pas que tu sois mon père, ni même que tu sois beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, l'alcool c'est comme pour tout, y a pas d'âge pour commencer ! _**(je rappelle que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé !**__ Y a qu'à prendre l'exemple de Zoro, ce type est un vrai danger à lui tout seul!)._

Zoro : Soit, fais comme tu veux, après tout tu es une pirate maintenant.

Moi : Tout à fait, une pure et une dure !

Sanji : Intéressant. D'ordinaire, les femmes préfèrent les alcools moins forts et plus fruités comme les cocktails, mais pas un tord boyaux comme le saké, la boisson du rustre par excellence.

Il lança un regard appuyé au vert et ce fut à mon tour de hausser un sourcil.

Moi : Dis donc Sanji, me prendrais-tu pour un être faible ?

Sanji : Je n'oserais pas. Les femmes sont des êtres fragiles et délicats que les hommes se doivent de protéger.

Moi : Tu m'excuseras, mais pour moi, ça veut dire exactement la même chose ! Ben tu sais quoi ? Je suis persuadée que moi, faible femme que je suis, je vous mets minables quand vous voulez, toi et ton pote l'homme vert.

Les deux se regardèrent avec un air de connivence avant de reporter leur attention sur moi.

Zoro : Sérieusement ?

Moi : Est-ce que j'ai l'air de de plaisanter ? Je vous prends quand vous voulez !

Sanji : J'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère.

Zoro : Ouais, ouais la ferme Roméo ! Tu es sure ? Ne viens pas pas te plaindre ou pleurer quand tu dégobilleras tripes et boyaux. Novice.

Moi : Pff, amateur !

Il se figea. Sanji secoua la tête, désolé.

Zoro : Répète un peu pour voir !

Moi : Je vais me gêner tiens ! J'ai dit : « Amateur », petit joueur !

Je lui tirai la langue alors qu'il fulminait.

Zoro : Tu l'auras voulu, princesse...

Oups ! J'y étais peut-être allée un peu fort sur ce coup... M'enfin, de toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il sortit de derrière lui deux nouvelles bouteilles de saké, en posa une devant moi et garda l'autre en main.

Zoro : Love-cook, tu fais l'arbitre. Je vais te montrer moi qui de nous deux est l'amateur.

Sanji : Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, Merry-jolie. Remets cet homme des cavernes à sa place, c'est-à-dire au fond d'une grotte ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, quoiqu'il advienne, je serais là pour te tenir les cheveux si tu as besoin... Bon, êtes-vous prêts ?

J'eus envie de dire « pas le moins du monde » mais au lieu de ça, je hochai la tête à l'instar de mon « adversaire » comme pour signer mon arrêt de mort.

Sanji : À vos bouteilles, prêts (nous échangeâmes un regard empli de défi)... Buvez !

Et c'était parti. La première fut sans doute la plus douloureuse de toutes. Elle avait ravagé mon œsophage, le laissant à feu et à sang. Mais mon orgueil mal placé me dictait de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu dire, c'était belle et bien la première fois que je buvais autant. J'avais toujours refusé de toucher à l'alcool voyant les ravages qu'il pouvait causer autour de moi, à la télé... Tous ces pauvres gens qui buvaient pour oublier et qui avaient fini par oublier pourquoi ils buvaient... Je trouvais ça... pathétique mais à la fois tellement humain. Mais ce soir-là, tout était différent. J'avais décidé de tout oublier et l'alcool m'était apparu comme le meilleur « anesthésiant de conscience » à disposition. Je buvais donc bouteilles sur bouteilles imitant mon rival.

Au fil de celles-ci, le feu de ma gorge s'apaisa pour ne devenir qu'une douce morsure lancinante et enivrante. L'alcool dans mes veines propageait une étrange chaleur dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, le transformant progressivement en véritable brasier, me rendant fiévreuse. Pour Zoro, cela ressemblait à une promenade de santé, cependant la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son front et sa nuque, trahissait un taux d'alcoolémie supérieur à la normale. 3 bouteilles, 5, 8 ou peut-être 10... Je ne me souviens pas au bout de combien ma tête se mit à tourner délicieusement, embrumant mon esprit, l'entourant d'une inconscience doucereuse mais confortable, chaleureuse et désirable. Je descendis un énième litre, observai Zoro à travers mes yeux brumeux. Il présentait les premiers signes de fatigue. J'abattis le récipient vide à mes pieds avant de dire : « échec et mat ! » d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas. C'est à ce moment-là que retentirent des ronflements : Zoro et moi nous étions effondrés endormis en même temps.

Sanji, souriant gentillement : Match nul.

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillai dans mon hamac au milieu du gros bordel habituel qui régnait dans le dortoir des garçons... Oui, j'ai bien dit MON hamac dans le dortoir des GARÇONS, vous n'avez pas la berlue !

**EXPLICATIONS :** À mon arrivée, on m'avait gracieusement prêté l'infirmerie histoire que Chopper puisse garder un œil sur moi. Lorsqu'on avait découvert que mon cas était désespérément incurable (et ce, dans tout les sens du terme), il avait consenti à me laisser dormir dans la chambre des filles où Franky m'avait confectionné un lit d'enfer. Mais au bout d'une semaine, Nami m'avait sauvagement jetée dehors en me reprochant, je cite : « de ne pas arriver à dormir à cause de mes ronflements tonitruants intempestifs ! »... Moi, ronfler ? Elle était pas bien celle-là, qu'elle aille se faire soigner ! Enfin bref, elle m'avait chassée de la chambre comme une mal propre en me disant que je devais d'abord suivre un traitement auprès du petit renne avant de pouvoir espérer y redormir un jour...

Émus aux larmes par mon histoire, Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, tous les quatre compatissant ainsi que Brook et Sanji (mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...) m'accueillirent à bras ouverts dans leur chambrée. Zoro ? Ben, lui avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu lui annoncer que je voulais m'engager dans la Marine ou encore que je comptais me faire bonne sœur sur la prochaine île que ça lui aurait fait le même effet, autrement dit : ni chaud, ni froid.

Horripilant , si vous voulez mon avis... Ah bon ? Vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé ? Autant pour moi, j'ai cru.

Franky-aniki m'avait donc aménagé un espace personnel dans une partie du dortoir où il y avait installé un lit gigogne ainsi qu'une petite armoire pour que je puisse y ranger mes affaires, bien qu'à l'époque je ne possédai que mon sac à dos et son contenu. Dès lors et tous les soirs qui suivirent, Chopper me donnait mon traitement puis venait s'asseoir sur mes genoux pour écouter les histoires abracadabrantesques d'Usopp, que les commentaires de Franky, Sanji et/ou Zoro quand à son « imagination un peu trop débordante » n'affectaient même pas, et mieux, faisaient redoubler son hardeur au récit. Bien que ne croyant pas un (traître) mot de ce qu'il disait, je devais reconnaître qu'il avait le don de me faire rêver. De temps à autres, Luffy me demandait comment c'était le « monde réel », si là-bas aussi il y avait des histoires, contes et légendes pour les (grands) enfants, comme à ici, à OneWorld comme il avait baptisé leur monde auquel j'appartenais aussi à présent.

Ces soirs-là, notre médecin en peluche allait chercher Nami et Robin, je m'installais ensuite sur mon « lit », les autres se mettaient face à moi, tout ouïe. Zoro daignait ouvrir alors un œil ou deux selon ses humeurs (c'est dire!), puis je commençais mon récit en fonction de leurs demandes. Chacun un soir afin de satisfaire au mieux la curiosité de tous. C'est dans ces moments-là où je remerciais mon grand-père et tous les livres de contes qu'il m'avait offert étant petite, ainsi que mon père pour être un grand fan de BD mais aussi où je bénissais ma passion pour l'histoire et surtout celle pour les Disney.

Je me souviens de toutes ces soirées passées à les voir frémir à cause du grand méchant loup ou d'une hideuse sorcière compatir avec le vilain petit canard rêver avec les contes des mille-et-une nuits rire à cause de ma famille de dingues pleurer pour la version originale de la petite sirène s'animer devant les exploits de superman ou encore, crier au scandale à l'entente des pratiques ignobles de Barbe Bleue. Cette histoire n'avait d'ailleurs pas remporté un franc succès auprès de mes amis les Chapeau de Paille, encore moins auprès de Sanji qui, totalement pris dans le récit, n'avait remarqué qu'il s'était enflammé seulement quand Luffy se mit à renifler l'air, alléché par une odeur de viande grillée, avant de bondir en criant « Chaud, chaud ! ». En effet, allongé sur le ventre, soutenant sa tête de ses mains et ses jambes battant l'air, le jeune homme en caoutchouc se tenait à la droite du cuisinier, flan contre flan. Sa chemise en proie aux flammes, Luffy gesticulait en hurlant « au feu ! » accompagné d'Usopp et Chopper, complètement paniqués. Ni tenant plus, notre capitaine courut hors de la pièce comme un dératé et un « PLOUF » sonore retentit, faisant se précipiter la moitié de l'équipage à sa rescousse... V'là le joyeux bordel, le grand n'importe nawak quoi... Le pire étant que le blond ne s'était éteint qu'une fois que le charpentier l'eut balancé par-dessus bord essayant de limiter les dégâts sur la pelouse du Sunny, partiellement carbonisée...

Le plus amusant dans tout ça était que chacun avait ses préférences : les garçons préféraient les Marvel et les héros de la mythologie alors que Chopper et Nami préféraient les contes de fées, ce que Zoro trouvait paradoxale pour une sorcière. Ils s'étaient même, tous sans exception, identifiés à un personnage de fiction : Luffy fut, à l'unanimité, désigné comme étant Mister Fantastic.

Usopp avait été renommé Pinocchio, bien qu'il préféra le personnage de Cyrano de Bergerac. C'était sans doute dû au fait que ce soit un héros intrépide, un fieffé menteur (ou rêveur selon les points de vue) et qu'à la toute fin, Roxane finisse par l'aimer...

Chopper me faisait terriblement penser à Stich mais avait été associé au vilain petit canard et bizarrement, il en était très fier, probablement parce que lui aussi avait fini par trouver une famille.

Nami aimait s'apparenter à Catwoman alors que les garçons -Sanji mis à part- la voyaient pourtant mieux en Picsou ou en Maléfique (la sorcière dans _la Belle au bois dormant_).

Brook, lui, n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix et s'était retrouvé en Mr Jack, seul squelette parlant à ma connaissance, en dehors de notre ami mélomane bien sûr.

Franky avait eu le droit à Frankenstein bien qu'il me fasse plus penser au Mégasore des Power Rangers, oui vous vous souvenez, la bande d'ado en collants fluos qui ramaient « Force rouge/jaune/bleue/rose... ! » (OK, je sors).

Sanji avait été élu « prince charmant » de l'année de justesse, ayant échappé de peu aux titres de Cendrillon/Boucle d'or proposé par Zoro et de torche humaine par Luffy, surnom qui semblait approprié aux vues de l'incident avec Barbe Bleue et que selon ses propres mots, « l'amour est comme un brasier ardent »...

Robin, elle, s'était autoproclamée comme étant Méduse la gorgone... No comment.

Pour Zoro ce fut une toute autre affaire. Quelques uns comme Luffy, Chopper, Usopp optèrent pour HULK lorsque je leur avais appris qu'il était aussi vert qu'un brocoli et baraqué comme une montagne, alors que Nami et Sanji, pour se venger du « Cendrillon », avaient voté pour SHREK. S'en était suivi un débat monstrueux qui avait vite dégénéré en en bataille de coussins générale à laquelle Robin mit fin en déclarant que Zoro serait Zorro bien qu'il n'ait rien du justicier masqué volant au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin hormis le nom et le maniement de l'épée.

Moi ? J'avais hérité de Tornade des X-men et je devais avouer que ça me plaisait bien !

Après ces moment de partage, tout le monde regagnait son lit, la tête remplie de contes. Je souhaitais bonne nuit aux garçons avant de retourner dans ma partie réservée de la chambre, tirais le rideau que Franky avait installé afin que je puisse avoir un minimum d'intimité et je plongeais ensuite dans le monde fantasque des rêves...

Bien, revenons-en à nos moutons voulez-vous. Je disais donc précédemment, avant de me lancer explication digne du scribe Otis d'Astérix et Obélix Mission Cléopâtre, que je me réveillai dans mon lit bien que n'aillant aucun souvenir de m'y être couchée, mais bon... Encore un peu dans les vapes, je me levais en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en me frottant les yeux toujours alourdis par le sommeil. Je constatai aussi que je portais le T-shirt quadruple XL de Franky qui me servait de pyjama et non pas la robe d'été que j'avais enfilé la veille mais je ne m'en formalisai pas, un de mes camarades avait dû me remonter à bord en partant se coucher, voilà tout.

Bref, la tête me tournait et douleur lancinante m'étreignait le crâne comme s'il avait été pris dans un étau, ultimes vestiges des effets de la boisson sur mon organisme. Je décidai donc, après mettre assurée que le bateau ne tanguait plus sous mes pieds nus, d'aller prendre une bonne douche vivifiante pour me remettre les pendules à l'heure et bien commencer la journée. J'attrapai de quoi me changer parmi les affaires qui traînaient dans la chambre sans réellement prêter attention à ce que je prenais.

Cette douche me fit un bien fou , même si elle ne me réveilla pas totalement, elle eut au moins le don de délasser mes muscles endoloris et d'atténuer ma migraine de manière providentielle. Une fois sortie de l'eau bienfaitrice, j'entourai machinalement mes cheveux d'une serviette avant d'en prendre une seconde pour me sécher. Je m'habillai ensuite sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je faisais, comme une automate. J'avais un mal fou à me concentrer et mes bâillements à répétition n'arrangeaient en rien mon état de somnolence. Je me saisis de ma brosse-à-dent et du dentifrice histoire de faire briller mes quenottes. Tout en faisant mousser la pâte saveur menthe polaire sur ces dernières, j'ôtais la serviette blanche qui trônait sur ma tête libérant ainsi ma tignasse. Je crachai l'excédant de mousse dans le lavabo avant de reprendre mon brossage plus énergiquement. Alors que la brume de mon cerveau commençait enfin à se dissiper et la buée qui ornait les vitres à s'estomper, je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir. Celui-ci acheva de me réveiller en manquant de me faire avaler ma brosse-à-dent.

Je toussai frénétiquement, me frappant le cage thoracique pour recracher. Quand elle retomba dans le lavabo, ma vue s'était brouillée de larmes provoquées par ma toux hystérique. Je rinçai ma bouche, ma brosse-à-dent puis le lavabo et me passa de l'eau sur le visage. Les yeux fermés, j'attrapai à tâtons une serviette pour l'essuyer. _Ça ne peut pas être vrai, j'ai dû rêver, c'est obligé !_

Lentement, les mains crispées sur la vasque et les membres tremblants, je relevai la tête pour affronter de nouveau mon reflet dans la glace. Un cri horrifié s'éleva alors, retentissant dans tout le bateau.

**PDV Sanji**

Je m'étais éveillé le premier, comme toujours, pour préparer le petit déjeuner de ces morfales ainsi que celui de mes trois reines de beauté.

La soirée de la veille les ayant bien vidés, ils devraient dormir plus longtemps mais aussi avoir plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Je soupirai. Pas de repos pour le cuistot sur ce rafiot... Je terminai ma cigarette, l'écrasai sous ma semelle avant de de l'envoyer par-dessus bord. Un mince sourire fendit mes traits : _c'est reparti pour un tour !_ Et je me dirigeai vers mon terrain de jeu favori, ma cuisine. Alors que j'allai en franchir le seuil, un cri de détresse provenant vraisemblablement de la salle de bain brisa le silence matinal.

Alerté par le fait que ce soit la voix d'une de mes trois princesses, je laissais tomber mes béquilles et me précipitai vers l'émettrice de ce SOS déchirant.

Après avoir bousculé un Usopp mal réveillé, j'arrivai devant la porte. J'y frappai doucement et commençai à parler :

Moi : Merry, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Pas de réponse. Je jouai sur la poignée : verrouillée, naturellement. J'essayais de garder mon sang froid et de ne pas défoncer à coups de pied cette porte qui me séparait d'elle. Ce qui me semblait être des pleurs me parvinrent et eurent raison de mon peu de self-control.

Moi : Merry, ouvre-moi !

Toujours aucune réponse mais ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Moi : Recule-toi, je vais défoncer la porte !

Je me reculai de quelques pas, leva ma jambe plâtrée et mis ma menace à exécution. Du revers de la jambe, j'envoyai valdinguer la porte dans le fond de la pièce, mon plâtre vola en éclats sous l'impact.

Je m'avançai dans la salle d'eau quelque peu ravagée par mon entrée fracassante et me mis à la recherche de ma brune. Je ne mis pas longtemps à la trouver, guidé par ses plaintes étouffées qui me menèrent tout droit vers la baignoire dont le rideau était tiré. Je m'arrêtais un instant devant, hésitant puis un nouveau gémissement lui échappa, me poussant à l'ouvrir. Je le tirai avec lenteur et précautions au cas où elle serait nue (bizarrement cette idée ne m'émoustilla pas ni ne provoqua de trouble chez moi, d'ordre hémorragique ou autres...) et pour ne pas l'effrayer. Derrière ce dernier, je découvris une Merry recroquevillée sur elle-même : les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine qu'elle enserrait de ses bras, sa tête enfouie dans ses genoux était recouverte d'une capuche de sweat bleu que je reconnaissais comme étant le mien, son dos voûté par sa position était comme convulsé, secoué par des pleurs intarissables. Cette vision me noua la gorge. Je m'accroupis près d'elle et l'appelai doucement.

Moi : Merry-san, que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi petit ange ?

Je posai ma main sur la capuche afin de lui ôter pour pouvoir voir son visage, croiser son regard, cependant, elle tressaillit à mon contact et tenta de fuir ma main en se collant au fond de la baignoire (enfin du jacuzzi s'il vous plaît!). Interloqué, je me glissais à mon tour à l'intérieur, agenouillé devant elle, je lui pris les mains et les portais à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser rassurant. À cet instant, elle eu un sanglot plus fort que les autres et se jeta à mon cou, effondrée. Je la serrais contre moi, lui frottant le dos de manière réconfortante.

Moi : Shhh... Là, tout va bien. Tu ne risques rien. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Raconte-moi.

Elle inspira un grand coup tentant ainsi d'arrêter le flots de ses larmes. Sa respiration cahota à cause de ses pleurs qui l'empêchaient de la réguler normalement. Elle essaya de me dire quelque chose, mais l'émotion la submergea de nouveau et ses sanglots la reprirent de plus belle.

Merry : M... mes-m... mes che-veux... m'z'yeux...

Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle voulait dire, où voulait-elle en venir ? Ses cheveux et ses yeux. Quel rapport avec son état alarmant ? Puis me revint en mémoire son mouvement de recul lorsque j'avais tenté de découvrir sa tête. Persuadé qu'il y avait un lien, je caressais ses mains de mes pouces avant de l'informer de mes intentions. Elle se raidit instantanément avant de se détendre un peu, me laissant faire à ma guise. Je lui ôtai donc sa capuche...

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant ce qu'elle cachait : elle avait posé son front contre mon épaule et son souffle erratique balayait ma clavicule en me donnant des frissons, je pus ainsi contempler sa chevelure encore hier noir de jais, à présent blanche comme neige, tirant un peu sur le gris par endroit, lui donnant des reflets argentés. J'étais perplexe, je n'en revenais pas, que lui était-il arrivé bon sang ! Ses mains se crispèrent sur ma chemise lorsque je voulu lui relever la tête. Elle résista quelques instants avant de me laisser faire. Les dents serrées, son visage baigné de larmes... Mon cœur se tordit dans ma poitrine. Néanmoins, je ne voyais pas ses yeux, cachés par son éternelle frange trop longue. J'essuyais alors ces sillons d'eau salée qui ravageaient son joli minois, du bout des doigts, le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas qu'elle se retire. Elle frissonna lorsque j'entrepris de soulever la mèche de cheveux qui m'empêchait d'admirer ses beaux yeux verts, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas et dévoilai ses paupières closes. Je les lui caressai un instant pour y essuyer les larmes qui y perlaient encore, ce qui eu le don de la détendre un peu plus. J'en profitai donc :

Moi (en lui chuchotant) : Ouvre tes yeux princesse, montre-les moi s'il te plaît.

Elle secoua vivement la tête et je sentis qu'elle se battait pour ne pas fondre de nouveau en larmes.

Moi : Shhh... Calme-toi, calme-toi. Tu ne risques rien, ouvre-les... pour moi.

Je lui déposai un baiser sur le front tout en lui effleurant la joue avec douceur et tendresse, espérant ainsi la convaincre. Elle inspira un bon coup avant de se mettre à parler tant bien que mal.

Merry : T-tu es... Sûr d-de vouloir... v-voir ?

Ses phrases étaient saccadées à cause du fait qu'elle ait beaucoup pleuré. Je hochai la tête doucement.

Merry : Ne c-crie pas d'ac-cord ? Ne m-me repous-se pas s'il-te-plaît...

Je tiquai. Pourquoi voulait-elle que je crie et encore plus absurde, que je la repousse !

J'allai l'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Je croisai son regard et là, je vis : Ses yeux pourtant si verts, comme deux émeraudes, avaient à présent une teinte rubis aux reflets rougeoyants tels des flammes.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et ma bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur. Merry baissa la tête, pensant sans doute que j'allai crier d'effroi. Je m'empressai de remonter ma mâchoire avant de saisir la sienne pour replonger mon regard dans le sien embué de larmes.

Moi : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais sache que tu es toute aussi magnifique comme ça, si ce n'est plus. Rien ne sert de te mettre dans un tel état, on trouvera un moyen de te rendre ton apparence si tu le désires. En attendant, sèche-moi tes beaux yeux princesse, je vais te préparer un bon chocolat pour te remonter le moral, d'accord ? (Elle approuva) Tu peux te lever ?

Elle se releva avec difficultés et au moment de mettre un pied devant l'autre, s'écroula. J'eus juste le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Je passai un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses aisselles et la souleva de terre, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle s'accrocha à ma nuque et déposa sa tête au creux de mon cou, le regard aussi perdu que marimo le serait dans une jungle épaisse. Et je sortis de la pièce.

**PDV Nami**

Le réveil avait été plutôt agréable, j'étais de bonne humeur. En attendant que le petit déjeuner soit prêt, j'avais décidé d'aller me balader sur la plage où nous avions festoyé jusqu'au petit matin.

À peine avais-je eu le temps de poser un orteil sur le sable noir qu'un cri effroyable retentit, me stoppant net puis je me remis à marcher. Ça devait être Merry qui faisait encore des siennes, rien de bien grave pensais-je alors qu'un fracas monstre s'en suivait peu après. Cette fois-ci, je fis volte-face et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers la source de ce raffut, bien décidée à endetter le ou la coupable sur dix générations !

Lorsque je débarquai dans le couloir, je crus nager en plein délire cauchemardesque : la porte de la salle de bain et une partie de son encadrement avaient été arrachés du mur, des tas de débris jonchaient le sol dont des éclats de... plâtre ! Sanji ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce cuistot à la manque ! Tiens, en parlant du loup ! Que... ? Il sortait de la pièce portant quelqu'un que je ne reconnaissais pas. J'allai commencer à lui hurler dessus quand il prit la parole.

Sanji : Pas maintenant Nami-chérie.

Hein ! Il bousillait le bateau qu'il faudrait réparer avec MON argent et il croyait pouvoir s'en tirer comme ça ? Non mais il plainte celui-là !

Il arriva à ma hauteur puis me dépassa sans même un regard pour moi, emportant son « colis » avec lui. Furieuse, je le retins par l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner vers moi. J'identifiai enfin la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras : c'était Merry. Elle était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux pourtant d'un noir intense étaient maintenant blancs et ses yeux... Ils m'arrachèrent un frisson. D'habitude si verts et si vivants, étaient éteints, complètement vide et rouge comme le sang. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Je m'étais figée devant cette vision, tellement ahurie que je sursautai lorsque Sanji se dégagea de ma prise.

Sanji : J'ai dit pas maintenant, Nami.

J'étais surprise et confuse à la fois, tant par le fait que qu'il ait démoli cette porte, que parce qu'il m'avait parlé fermement sans se dandiner comme un abruti transi, ni même rajouter de « -chérie » dégoulinant à la fin de mon prénom (ça m'avait fait un choc, je devais l'avouer). Mais plus encore par l'expression de Merry, elle n'exprimait rien, elle semblait prostrée, s'accrochant à Sanji comme à une bouée de sauvetage sans même avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Moi : Q-qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Elle va bien au moins ? (dit-je réellement inquiète).

Sanji se radoucit un peu et m'offrit un sourire triste et contrit avant de répondre.

Sanji : Je ne sais pas, elle-même ne semble pas le savoir. Disons qu'elle est en état de choc... En même temps, il y a de quoi. Je vais lui préparer un remontant, va prévenir Chopper s'il-te-plaît.

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai droit vers l'infirmerie pour y dénicher le doc. Arrivée devant la porte, je l'ouvris sans prendre la peine de frapper ni même de répondre aux salutations chaleureuses du petit renne et lui dis d'un air sombre, avec un ton d'urgence :

Moi : Chopper, on a problème. Suis-moi, vite.

_*St Thomas = Un des disciples de Jésus qui avait dit « Je ne crois que ce que je vois » lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que le Christ avait ressuscité . _

_**Mamy-Geneviève = Déformation de Mamy-jeune-vieille, surnom que Luffy a donné à Reen Kidoma en référence au fait que cette dernière puisse prendre l'apparence d'une grand-mère alors qu'elle n'a que 20ans à peine._

_***piratesque = petit néologisme de mon cru =)_

**INFOS PLUS OU MOINS UTILES :**

Ouf, enfin posté ! Je dois dire que je ne suis pas peu fière de ce chapitre sans précédent de par sa taille (sachez qu'en réalité, j'ai du le fractionner pour ne pas qu'il soit trop trop long tout de même ^^) et de son contenu ! J'y ai incorporé, à l'instance de ma meilleure amie, quelques petits passages croustillants comme le bouche-à-bouche et la facette séductrice de Merry mais j'ai pu aussi y glisser des trucs qui me trottaient dans la tête depuis des lustres, comme les explications de Merry sur ses soirées à bord du Merry, son changement physique... Bref, je me suis vraiment plaisir sur ce chapitre !

Pour le prochain, étant donné l'échéance du BAC qui se rapproche et que je suis coincée chez ma mère sans internet jusqu'aux résultats le 6 juillet, il ne paraîtra pas avant au moins la mi-juillet, mais soyez sans crainte, il est déjà en cours de tapage et que les vacances venues,je serais beaucoup plus dispo (en principe) pour écrire ! Petit aperçu sur le contenu : folie, dépression, baston(s) et découvertes troublantes au programme !

Voilà, j'espère que tout ça vous a plu et rachètera mon retard incommensurable. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai hâte de découvrir ce que vous en pensez.

À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Follement vôtre,

~S-M~


	21. Chapitre 20: Partie 1:

**Chapitre 20 : Cauchemare (?)**

**Partie 1 : Quand Zoro déconne... Nami sanctionne.**

Le Sunny était d'humeur morose depuis quelques temps. Cela faisait cinq jours que Merry était dans cet état apathique. Elle mangeait à peine et ne parlait pour ainsi dire presque plus, seul le cuisinier parvenait à lui arracher quelques mots de temps à autres mais cela tenait de l'exploit.

Pour ne rien arranger, l'épéiste était d'une humeur massacrante, ça faisait près d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pu se mesurer en duel contre le cuistot _**(parenthèse culturel du jour : le saviez-vous ? En plus de leurs prises de tête journalières, le blond et le verdoyant s'entraînent ensemble 3 fois par semaines, aux aurores. Très peu de personnes sont au courant, seuls Brook, Luffy et naturellement, Robin, le savent)**_, et voilà cinq jours que sa partenaire de combats à l'épée se traînait telle une loque humaine aux allures de zombie. Malgré un entraînement plus qu'intensif, toute cette combativité retenue jouait sur ses nerfs : le moindre regard, le moindre geste, la moindre petite parole... tout, il interprétait tout comme un défi, une invitation à la baston. En un mot (façon de parler...^^), le pauvre garçon rongeait son frein.

Alors que Chopper et Usopp jouaient à chat sur le pont, le métis eut la malchance de bousculer par mégarde le bretteur à fleur de peau. Ce dernier réagit au quart de tour, saisissant le tireur d'élite par le col et le soulevant de terre d'une seule main. La seconde posée sur ses précieux katanas, prêt à dégainer, Zoro eut un rictus de dément, une étincelle de folie furieuse inquiétante brûlant dans son regard fiévreux un tantinet psychopathe.

Zoro : Tu veux te battre hein, c'est ça ? Allé, dis-le que tu veux te battre !

Usopp : Non non non, je te jure q-que non. Je-je suis d-désolé, j'voulais pas... j'voulais pas t'bousculer, pardonne-moiiii ! S'il-te-plait, ne me tue paaaaaaaaas !

Le pauvre diable gesticulait dans tous les sens pour se libérer de la poigne de son nakama qui ne cessait de raffermir sa prise à la base de son cou. Il pleurait à chaude larmes implorant pour sa vie, il était définitivement « trop jeune pour mourir ». Près d'eux, Chopper tremblait comme une feuille, horrifié et ne sachant que faire pour sauver son ami des griffes de ce Zoro maléfique.

Usopp : AU-AU SECOURS ! À L'AIDE ! Ce fou va me tuer !

Chopper : Bouhouhou ! Faîtes quelque chose ! Il va le tuer... Tiens bon Usopp !

Luffy mangeant un gigot qu'il avait chapardé et regardant la scène d'un air indifférent : Heureux de t'avoir connu Usopp mon pote.

Alors que Zoro était tout excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin libérer ses sabres, un froid glacial parcouru le pont, figeant Usopp sous ses doigts. Pensant que le menteur avait tourner de l'œil ou encore, capitulait, l'épéiste allait le malmener un peu pour qu'il se ressaisisse et combatte comme un homme, un vrai, mais n'en eut pas le temps : un poing despotique s'abattit sur son crâne, le sonnant et lui faisant lâcher sa proie. Usopp de nouveau libre, détala comme un lapin sans demander son reste. Nami était furax.

Nami : Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi à la fin ! Arrête de t'en prendre à n'importe qui, sombre crétin, maîtrise un peu tes pulsions ou je te les coupes avec ton propre sabre, OK ?

Zoro, se frottant la tête, la fusilla du regard, submergé par des envies de meurtres dévastatrices. Sa main se referma sur son Wadô, le sortant de son fourreau immaculé, prêt à trancher dans le vif. Sanji qui sortait de la cuisine tenant un plat remplit de douceurs, vit la scène. Il fourra le plateau dans les mains de son capitaine dans le feu de l'action (ouh ! V'là la mauvaise idée...) qui soit dit en passant avait l'expression d'un gosse le matin de Noël, et il se précipita aussi vite que son attelle le lui permettait vers sa gente dame et ce vil manant de bretteur du dimanche.

Sanji : Oï marimo ! Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ton cure-dent ?

Le visage de Zoro s'éclaira au son de la voix de son meilleur ennemi. Il allait enfin pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses instincts primaires de mâle dominant c'est-à-dire la violence et le combat (qui a dit sa libido ? Qu'il ou elle se dénonce sur le champs ! Nan mais je vous jure...).

Zoro avec un sourire à faire pâlir un possédé : Je t'attendais sourcil en vrille.

Sanji : Eh bien me voilà, alors sois gentil et détourne ton joujou de ma Nami-chérie ou je fais en sorte que tu sois le dernier représentant de ton espèce, marimo de merde, autrement dit je te castre (oulala ! Il y en a qui en veulent à la virilité de notre cher Zoro dites-moi!).

Les lèvre dudit marimo s'étirèrent encore plus et il rit à gorge déployée. C'était si bon, il exultait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer ressentir cette tension dans ses muscles à l'approche d'un affrontement, cette excitation grisante qui décuplait ses sens tout en l'enivrant, cette délicieuse montée d'adrénaline qui lui nouait l'estomac avant d'exploser en millions de petits papillons, le faisant se sentir léger, invincible... C'en était addictif. Oh oui, il aimait ça et oui, il était accro (O_O mais quel genre d'homme est-ce pour être prêt à se damner pour une bonne baston ? Je vous le demande...). Il avança vers Sanji, ayant rengainé son sabre avant de se planter devant lui, tout sourire, rayonnant d'un bonheur malsain.

Zoro : Ah oui, blondinet ? J'aimerais voir ça. Viens, je n'attends que toi. On verra qui de nous deux y laissera ses couilles... moi ou bien toi, le petit toutou à sa mégère.

Il rit de nouveau, toujours grisé par la perspective de pouvoir se défouler après les 7 jours qui, bien que ce ne soit peu de temps, lui avait paru être une éternité, d'abstinence. Alors que le vert continuait dans son délire, Sanji, excédé, balança son poing dans la mâchoire de son nakama, mettant fin à son hilarité. Zoro était surpris, jamais encore le cuisinier n'avait utilisé ses mains, précieux outils, dans l'un de leurs affrontements. Bien ! Ce serait un corps à corps dans ce cas, de mieux en mieux ! Son rictus euphorique s'élargit.

Sanji : Je veux bien que tu m'insultes, que tu me frappes ou te moques de moi passe encore, mais je ne tolérerais pas que tu parles d'une femme ainsi, JAMAIS tu m'entends ! Retire ce que tu viens de dire sur Nami tout de suite ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

Le blond voyait rouge. Parfait, il n'en serait que plus combatif. Ils se tournèrent autour quelques instants se fixant droit dans les yeux puis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, tous deux déterminés à en découdre une bonne fois pour toute. Alors que les premiers coups fusaient, Nami qui était restée hébétée face à la virulence des échanges verbaux des deux hommes, se ressaisit et se décida à mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade, et pour cela, elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Elle s'avança vers les deux garçons qui se tapaient cordialement dessus, ayant pour objectif de les achever. Elle leur asséna à chacun un de ses fameux punchs surpuissants dont elle seule avait le secret, coupant court à leur stupide querelle puérile.

Nami : ASSEZ ! Ça suffit ! Y en a marre de cette situation ! Nan mais vous êtes pas bien ou quoi !? Qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête, hein ? Surtout à toi Zoro ! Que tu sois en manque je le conçois, et encore, je me demande comment on peut devenir accro à un truc aussi tordu que la castagne, bref passons, mais que tu te défoules sur les autres membres de l'équipage, ça c'est hors de question ! On est pas tes punching-ball, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne et ne t'avise plus JAMAIS de me menacer avec un de tes couteaux de boucher car je te jures que le jour où cela se reproduira...

Zoro, en reprenant son calme, étendu sur le sol et lançant d'un air las : ouais, je sais, tu m'émascules. J'ai compris.

Nami : Bien si tu as compris, c'est déjà ça, mais ne crois pas t'en sortir à si bon compte, je triple ta dette pour être sure que tu retiennes la leçon et aussi pour menaces et tentatives d'intimidation et d'agression à caractère... psychopathe sur ma petite personne.

Zoro soupira, incapable de s'indigner, il était comme vidé. Sa démence passagère aussi brève fut-elle avait brûler toute son énergie, le laissant épuisé aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Alors qu'il s'introspectait (petit néologisme =D), Nami repris la parole.

Nami : Quand à toi Sanji, j'apprécie que tu prennes ma défense, mais je peux très bien me débrouiller seule et tu sais que je déteste que vous vous chamailliez, vos pitreries m'exaspèrent...

Sanji : Pardonne-moi Nami-chérie, c'est plus fort que moi, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour te contenter, comme toujours.

Nami, satisfaite, lui adressa un sourire suffisant avant de se retourner, bien décidée à éradiquer le problème à sa source, soit dans le cas présent : Merry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everybody! Voici la première partie du chapitre 20. Je ne voulais pas spécialement le couper en deux, mais voyant que j'avais du mal à le terminer dans un délais raisonnable, j'ai décidé de poster cette 1ère partie afin de vous faire patienter ^^" J'espère que ça vous a quand même plut =)<strong>

**Bref merci à mes reviewers et à ceux/celle qui suivent cette fic, je tacherais de me dépêcher pour la suite!**

** sur ce bonnes vacances tout le monde =)**

**SweatM~**


	22. Chapitre 20: Partie 2:

**Précédemment dans Merry's Storie**:

_**Merry s'est transformée en vampire-zombie-loup garou, laissant Zoro en cruel manque de baston. C'est d'ailleurs le pauvre Usopp qui en fait les frais. Alors que ce dernier faisait sa prière, WonderNami le sauve in extremis d'une mort assurée, s'attirant les foudres de DarkZoro par la même occasion... Il allait sans prendre à SuperNavigatrice quand Don Sanji, le Casanova s'intercala entre les deux boxeurs. Il s'en suivit une très courte (mais néanmoins virulente) altercation entre les deux meilleurs ennemis qui furent interrompus par la femme qui valait 16.000.000 et ses techniques de combats hérité d'un grand chef indien. Après ce petit interlude elle décida d'éradiqué le problème à sa source (en aspergea Merry d'eau bénite...). Bref, c'est tout, jusqu'à maintenant... **_

_**L'auteur: **Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi moi... Je suis désolée pour ce petit délire ^^" ça m'a prise comme ça... mais aussi pour ma très très très très (euh je vais m'arrêter là, hein) longue absence mais honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que la prépa me prendrait autant de temps! et oui, avant j'avais une vie sociale, une vie d'auteure... mais ça, c'était avant! M'enfin bref, je ferais court pour vous laisser lire tranquillement: merci pour toutes vos reviews et à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et qui l'ont ajouté en favoris. J'espère que cette 2ème partie sur trois du chapitre 20 continuera à vous plaire. Si vous avez des questions, des propositions ou quoique ce soit d'autre, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre =) Rebref, sur ce je vous laisse découvrir la suite des élucubrations de mon cerveau fatigué... ENJOY!_

_NB: * Incontrôlable de Lysëum est une chanson que j'adore qui m'a inspiré dans l'écriture de ce chapitre. Allez l'écouter si vous avez 2 minutes!_

**_**Chapitre 20 : Cauchemar (?)**_**

**Partie 2 : Incontrôlable (Lysëum*)**

**PDV Nami**

Je mis un certain temps avant de parvenir à la localiser. Elle était adossée à la rambarde qui bordait le pont supérieur, repliée sur elle-même et l'éternel nuage qui flottait au-dessus sa tête ses derniers jours, laissait s'échapper des trombes d'eau qui passaient à travers son corps sans même la mouiller. Elle avait adopté depuis la veille un sweat-shirt rouge trop grand pour elle mais qui avait l'avantage de dissimuler entièrement ses cheveux d'un blanc crayeux, ainsi que ses traits blêmes sur lesquels ses yeux carmin ressortaient d'une manière quelque peu effrayante.

Après toutes ses tentatives de coloration et de port de lentilles de contact infructueuses, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même faisant abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, se murant chaque jour un peu plus dans son silence. En effet, après chaque coloration, ses cheveux reprenaient immanquablement leur teinte laiteuse au bout d'une poignée de minutes pour certaines et quelques heures pour d'autres, aucune ne parvenant à tenir plus de quelques instants, la laissant frustrée. Bien que l'idée d'avoir les cheveux blancs alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix-sept ans la chagrinait un peu, elle s'était faite une raison au bout de son 259éme échec de coloration, voyant que cela ne menait à rien. Ben à près tout, ça aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu avoir les cheveux roses, ou plus glauque encore, verts... (Mah ! T'as vu ça Zoro !? La couleur pelouse fraîchement tondue ne remporte pas un franc succès auprès de Nami XD). Par contre, elle ne se faisait pas à sa nouvelle couleur d'yeux : elle couinait chaque fois qu'elle croisait sont reflet dans les vitres du Sunny Go. Il est vrai que ses iris pourpres dont les pupilles s'étaient légèrement allongées, avait un petit quelque chose d'inquiétant...

Bref, elle avait essayé la solution lentilles mais il s'était avéré qu'elle y était allergique. Son corps avait réagi violemment à leur contact : ses yeux devinrent entièrement rouges et gonflèrent donnant l'impression qu'elle sortait d'un combat de boxe acharné... Depuis elle restait prostrée, attendant les résultats des analyses de Chopper qui, peut-être, trouverait la cause de ce changement physique pour le moins spectaculaire, or cela faisait bientôt cinq jour que le petit renne travaillait jours et nuits sur ce mystère sans grands résultats jusqu'à présent.

Je m'avançais donc vers elle, déterminée à la faire sortir de son état apathique et ce, par n'importe quels moyens, même ceux (enfin, surtout ceux) incluant l'utilisation de la force.

Moi : Merry.

Pas de réponse. Elle ne daigna pas même tourner la tête dans ma direction. Rah ! Ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver quand elle jouait les sourdes oreilles !

Moi : Ohé ! Y a quelqu'un dans ce crâne tout vide ?

Dis-je en toquant sur sa caboche comme on frapperait à une porte.

Pas de réponse. Je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience. Je changeais mon perfect climat tact de main, prête à m'en servir si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Moi : Bon ça suffit, y en a marre de ta dépression. Tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte, mais ton état affecte tout le monde sur le bateau ! Nous sommes liés, si l'un d'entre nous ne va pas bien, personne ne va bien ! Alors il serait grand temps que tu te remues le train car si la situation persiste, ça pourrait bien dégénéré. Tôt ou tard, il y aura un meurtre surtout si Zoro ne réussit pas à se contenir. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reprendre ou sinon c'est moi qui te ferais bouger et crois-moi, ça n'aura rien de drôle, ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

Toujours rien. Elle se foutait de ma tête, c'est ça ?! Bon eh bien, aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! J'allai récupérer le seau que j'avais préalablement rempli d'eau de mer derrière un tonneau et lui balançai à la figure. Ça au moins, ça avait eu le don de la faire réagir... Elle se releva lentement, dégoulinante d'eau, son nuage lançant à présent des éclairs. Elle pivota vers moi en slow motion et s'avança dans ma direction. Je raffermis ma prise sur mon bâton climatique amélioré, m'attendant au pire de sa part, mais arrivant à ma hauteur, elle se contenta de tracer sa route sans un regard pour moi, me snobant royalement. Quoi !? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! De quel droit m'ignorait-elle !? Personne ne snobe Nami la chatte voleuse sans en payer le prix fort et ce, dans tous les sens du terme !

Passablement énervée, je l'interpellai une fois... deux fois... trois fois... sans qu'elle ne juge bon de s'arrêter ni même ralentir ses pas. Cette fois en colère pour de bon, je brandis mon arme et lui lançai une bonne décharge, facilement capable de réveiller un mort si cela fut possible, grâce à mon fameux Thunder Bolt Tempo.

Transcendant son nuage, l'éclair qu'elle reçut de plein fouet stoppa sa marche, et à défaut de la rôtir sur place, il la fit tressaillir. Néanmoins, son sweat écarlate, lui, n'en sortait pas indemne : à moitié carbonisé, il en émanait une fumée épaisse et une odeur de brûlé suffocante. Elle ôta son pull maintenant tout juste bon pour la poubelle, le lança dans ma direction sans se retourner, se retrouvant vêtue d'un simple débardeur rouge lui aussi. Je crus que j'allai le recevoir en pleine face, mais au milieu de sa trajectoire, il fut littéralement foudroyé. La décharge me fit sauter de côté afin de ne pas finir grillée à mon tour, alors que le pauvre vêtement (enfin ce qu'il en restait, soit pas grand-chose en somme) chût au sol, terminant de se consumer entièrement. À l'emplacement où la foudre avait frappé, il y avait à présent une trace calcinée sur le plancher.

Oh. Ça c'était de l'éclair ou je ne m'y connaissais pas ! Je restais pantoise un court instant avant de réaliser qu'une de mes manches avait pris feu. Je m'empressais d'étouffer les flammèches avant qu'elles ne me transforment en torche humaine. Nan mais j'hallucine ! Cette garce venait de faire cramer son sweater sans remuer le petit doigt et avait par ma même occasion faillit me faire brûler vive ! Mais où allait le monde, chers amis je me le demande... Bref. Je me remettais rapidement de mes émotions et constatant qu'elle se dirigeait à nouveau vers une quelconque et obscure destination, je repartis à la charge.

Moi : Nan mais ça va pas, t'es malade ou quoi !? Qu'est-ce qui t'as prise de balancer cet éclair ?! On t'a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de jouer avec la foudre ? Tu voulais ma mort, c'est ça !? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque avec tes conneries !... Répond-moi bordel ! Et puis regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Elle avait (enfin) ralenti mais ne voulais toujours pas me faire face. Eh bien qu'à cela ne tienne, je m'en chargerais pour elle ! Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui faire subir les foudres de ma colère et ce, particulièrement au sens littéral de l'expression, une voix étrange qui ressemblait à celle de l'ex-brune sans pour autant qu'elles soient tout à fait identiques, se mit à parler : _« Je serais toi,__ je ne ferais pas ça »._

_Hein ? Et pourquoi donc s'il vous plaît!?_ Je dus exprimer ma pensée tout haut car elle me répondit _« Je t'assure que tu n'aimerais pas le savoir... »_, les mots sonnant comme une menace sourde, à peine voilée.

Moi : Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens. Le temps est à l'orage aujourd'hui, gare aux endroits surélevés et dégagés, la foudre pourrait bien tomber !

Merry tourna imperceptiblement son visage vers moi et la voix reprit plus fortement totalement désincarnée sans qu'elle n'ait pour autant remué les lèvres, comme si le vent lui-même s'était exprimé : « Tu l'auras cherché ».

Moi : Fulguro Tempo !

Alors que l'air crépitait autour d'elle annonçant la déflagration imminente, d'un simple mouvement de la main, la jeune albinos balaya l'énorme masse nuageuse saturée d'électricité, déviant sa trajectoire et l'envoyant par cette bourrasque droit... sur moi. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me plaindre que déjà le tonnerre grondait, terrible rugissement métallique annonciateur de ma mort prochaine... _Mais qu'est-ce que racontes, moi ! Je ne vais tout de même pas mourir comme ça !_ Je levai prestement mon bâton climatique et le premier éclair éclata.

Je me démenais comme une folle pour dévier les décharges que Merry ne cessait de m'envoyer. Malgré le fait qu'aucune de mes répliques ne la firent ciller, je m'en sortais tant bien que mal en la contrant grâce à mes très chères Thunder bolt, mais je commençais déjà à me fatiguer, beaucoup trop tôt, beaucoup trop vite, alors que le débit de ses attaques lui, allait crescendo.

Cette situation avait comme un goût amer et ô combien désagréable de déjà vu... Des flashs de ma confrontation avec Ener, le dieu mégalo de Skypiéa, me revinrent en mémoire, m'arrachant une grimace. Là encore, Luffy m'avait, non, NOUS avait (de nouveau) sauvé ainsi que tout un peuple (enfin deux en fait) d'une mort certaine. Luffy...

Moi : Luffy ! LUFFY ! Lu...

Mes paroles, bien que criées, ne semblaient être qu'un infime murmure emporté par le vent qui régnait en maître autour de nous deux, vent lui-même contrôlé par mon « adversaire ». À cet instant, et pour la première fois depuis de notre affrontement, je remarquais les alentours. Mes yeux s'ouvrir d'horreur. Bien qu'invisibles au premier coup d'œil, au bout de quelques secondes, je pus en distinguer les contours : nous étions encerclées par des murs d'air condensé, immatériels et transparents, qui formaient un dôme translucide au-dessus de nos têtes, recouvrant ainsi l'espace où nous livrions notre duel. Seul l'image légèrement déformée de l'extérieur de la bulle qu'elle laissait voir, trahissait la présence de cette dernière et bien qu'elle soit intangible, rien ne laissait penser qu'on puisse la traverser ni même l'éclater facilement. Au contraire, tout portait à croire qu'elle était belle et bien hermétique...

Alors c'était pour ça. C'était la raison pour laquelle aucun de nos nakama n'avait rappliqué au fracas monstrueux qu'entraînait ce combat épique. Les rafales qui balayaient notre « arène » et ses parois invisibles, l'avaient complètement insonorisée, de plus, la distorsion atmosphérique que Merry avait engendré en créant ce dôme, avait troublé l'air alentour comme le soleil ardent du désert d'Alabasta l'aurait fait vibrer créant ainsi une sorte de surface réfléchissante, un « miroir » propice aux illusions d'optique. En clair, elle nous avait enveloppées d'un gigantesque mirage qui nous dissimulait, nous et notre joute météorologique, aux yeux du monde entier. Je réalisai alors une chose qui eut le don de me glacer le sang : à ce moment précis, Merry avait l'opportunité parfaite mais aussi incontestablement les moyens de me supprimer purement et simplement de la surface de la Terre et ce, au nez et à la barbe de tous, si elle le souhaitait.

Toute l'ampleur de l'absurdité de cette situation me sauta alors aux yeux : j'allais mourir. Moi, Nami, du village de Cocoyashi sur East Blue, détrousseuse de pirates à ses heures perdues, navigatrice à bord du Sunny de son état, allait mourir, tuée par Merry, par les mains de son amie et à présent, sœur de cœur. Cette prise de conscience insupportable me laissait perplexe et nauséeuse. Je n'avais jamais imaginé perdre la vie d'une telle manière ni même que Merry puisse faire du mal à ses compagnons, elle qui semblait tant nous aimer, qui se montrait si gentille avec chacun d'entre nous, nous considérant comme sa propre famille... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, même dans l'état actuel de son mental. Jamais elle n'aurait fait une chose pareille, JAMAIS. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Et j'allais découvrir ce que c'était, foi de Chapeau de Paille. Cependant, en tout premiers lieux, je devais la neutraliser avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste inconsidéré qu'elle regretterait sans doute amèrement par la suite... J'avais escompté que sa petite douche à l'eau de mer m'y aiderait, mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. J'aurais dû écouter Brook lorsqu'il nous avait parlé de cette petite particularité du charmant collier de notre ami. Bien entendu, il n'avait émis que des hypothèses à ce sujet, mais si j'en avais tenu compte, peut-être... peut-être me serais-je mieux préparée et serais-je passée directement au plan B !

Si seulement j'avais un plan B...

_Rah ! Ce n'est pas le moment de te décourager Nami !_ Pensais-je en esquivant un énième éclair. _C'est le moment de passer à l'offensive. La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque, tu devrais le savoir avec cet équipage de dingos. Alors reprends-toi un peu ma __vieille et montre-lui de quoi toi aussi tu es capable ! _Avec ce regain de confiance en moi, je me reconcentrai sur Merry. Elle était restée immobile tout ce temps n'essayant même pas de parer les ripostes que j'avais pu lui asséner. Elle était figée, comme si elle luttait contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, elle ne me regardait pas, n'avait sans doute même plus conscience de ma présence et je ne voyais d'elle que son dos où cascadait sa longue chevelure d'un blanc nacré ébouriffée par moment par la tourmente* rageuse qui nous fouettait de son souffle mordant.

Cependant, malgré son évidente absence, son atonie flagrante, ses éclairs continuaient de me harceler inlassablement avec une précision accrue d'instant en instant. Décidément, ça n'allait vraiment plus. J'allais vraiment y rester si ça continuait. Déterminée à sauver ma peau et à aider mon amie, car je le savais à présent, de nous deux, la vraie victime c'était elle. Oui, elle était victime de ses pouvoirs qu'elle ne semblait absolument plus contrôler. Forte de cette conviction, je me dirigeais du mieux que je pus vers elle : objectif pendentif... Enfin plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Sur le papier ça avait l'air simple comme ça, mais en pratique ça le devenait beaucoup moins... Déjà qu'avancer de quelques pas en ligne droite s'avérait être un vrai parcours du combattant alors franchir une vingtaine de mètres relevait carrément de l'exploit voire même du miracle !

J'avais parcouru la moitié de la distance qui me séparait encore d'elle quand la cadette de l'équipage s'agita, comme paniquée, tentant de se dégager d'une étreinte invisible qui semblait vouloir l'emprisonner dans sa transe.

Moi : Merry ?

Elle se raidit au son de ma voix avant de pousser un hurlement d'effort furieux auquel répondit le grondement tonitruant et hargneux du vent qui redoubla de violence, cinglant nos deux corps avec plus de vigueur, me forçant reculer en me protégeant les yeux de mon avant-bras. C'est alors que mon mollet heurta un obstacle me faisant tomber à la renverse. Ma tête cogna brutalement le sol, me coupant le souffle et troublant ma vue quelques instants. Je me redressai lentement avec difficultés, l'arrière de mon crâne me lançant atrocement tandis que de légers vertiges et un début de nausée m'empêchait de me remettre sur pieds. Ma respiration me vrillait les oreilles, occultant tous les autres sons extérieurs, je regardais dans tous les sens, alarmée par ma toute nouvelle cécité, tentant de palier au dysfonctionnement de mon ouïe et de ma vue troublée par mes autres sens. Mon regard défaillant se posa alors sur Merry qui courait vers moi en ce qui semblait être en criant mon prénom.

Je commençais à recouvrer la quasi-totalité de mes moyens quand elle m'atteignit. Je m'étais à peine relevée qu'elle se jeta sur moi, nous faisant rouler au sol sur une quinzaine de mètres. À l'instant où nous nous arrêtâmes, l'endroit où je me trouvais quelques secondes auparavant fut frappé par un éclair. Une fraction de seconde durant, j'avais pensé que Merry avait définitivement perdu la raison et allait finalement me tuer, mais je réalisais qu'en fait, elle venait tout juste de me sauver la vie.

Visiblement affolée, son visage était crispée par l'inquiétude et le remord tandis que ses yeux étaient, pour la première fois depuis sa métamorphose, vivants bien que hagards au plus haut point, mais vivants tout de même. Et puis... ils étaient... verts ! J'allai l'enguirlander, l'interroger sur son état, éclater de rire à cause du soulagement, tout en la frappant pour m'avoir fait une telle peur mais je n'en eu pas le temps.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, m'entraînant avec elle. Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau, signe avant-coureur d'un déchaînement prochain des cieux, nous faisant relever la tête vers ces derniers. Déjà, une énorme masse orageuse nous surplombait, la densité d'électricité statique la composant était telle que nos cheveux se dressèrent sur nos têtes. _Cette fois-ci on en réchappera pas..._ pensais-je, alors que l'air crépitait tout autour de nous. J'avais fermé les yeux, pas encore prête à regarder la mort en face, quand je me sentis projetée au loin. Surprise, je les rouvris avant de constater que c'était Merry qui m'avait poussée. Elle se tenait debout, me regardant et ses lèvres remuèrent doucement avant de s'étirer en un sourire contrit. _Pardonne-moi_ avait-elle soufflé avant de se faire foudroyer et de s'effondrer, inconsciente.

Moi : NON !

Hurlai-je en me ruant vers elle en titubant, tandis que le dôme se fissura puis en se dépressurisant, il se dissipa en une rafale ébouriffante. Le manque d'oxygène occasionné me fit vaciller un peu plus et manqua me renvoyer au sol pour la troisième fois, mais j'eus tout de même le temps de me laisser tomber à genoux près d'elle. Elle ne me répondait pas, ses yeux étaient révulsés et sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Étourdie par une apnée prolongée et accessoirement totalement paniquée par son absence de réaction, je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de trouver son pouls, quasi-inexistant. J'entrepris de lui faire un massage cardiaque en lui coassant de ne pas me faire le coup de mourir ou sinon...

Moi : Si tu meurs, je te tue ! Tu m'entends ?

Sanglotant et au bord de la crise de nerfs, je finis par lui frapper désespérément le torse de mes poings dans l'espoir de la réveiller. Alors que je continuais à m'acharner sur ce corps inanimé, mes deux mains furent stoppées dans leur élan frénétique. Un cri de stupeur m'échappa en voyant les yeux (de nouveau) sanguins de Merry me fixer, avant de reprendre progressivement leur teinte naturelle, le vert pomme. Je me sentis comme oppressée tout à coup, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer, mes muscles étaient tétanisés, je ne pouvais que la fixer, impuissante face à mon propre corps. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de me saisir par les épaules et de me secouer, d'abord doucement, puis plus énergiquement, voyant que je ne répondais pas...

Merry : Nami ? Nami, ohé ! Respire Nami, respire ! Bon sang, dis quelque chose !

Mais j'en étais incapable. Depuis qu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, ma respiration restait bloquée dans ma gorge m'empêchant de m'oxygéner et de parler, me condamnant à la regarder s'agiter, me supplier complètement désemparée alors que ma vue et mon ouïe m'abandonner progressivement. Ma tête allait éclater. Des larmes brouillaient ma vision déjà défaillante. La dernière chose que je vis fut le visage de Merry déformé par l'angoisse me murmurant quelque chose que je ne compris pas, sa voix suppliante répétant inlassablement ces mots dont le sens m'échappait avant de n'être plus qu'un bourdonnement incompréhensible puis de s'éteindre. Alors, ce fut le trou noir...

**PDV Externe**

Merry : NAMI !

Son hurlement déchira la quiétude qui régnait sur le Sunny où rien ne semblait s'être passé. Dans ses bras, sa nakama inanimée, et le sol noircit étaient les seuls vestiges de leur affrontement… Elle la secoua, l'appela, en vain : sa poitrine presque immobile, ses yeux éteints, son absence de réactions et de souffle, son pouls à peine audible ralentissant de secondes en secondes… Tout indiquait sa mort prochaine. Cette pensée fit frissonner l'ex-brune d'effroi lui faisant ravaler un flot de bille. Cette perspective la rendait malade. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de défaillir, il fallait qu'elle intervienne rapidement à présent qu'elle avait retrouvé l'entière possession de ses moyens. Des bribes de la découverte de sa métamorphose et du choc émotionnel qui avait suivi lui revinrent en mémoire, la laissant haletante. Le souvenir de la perte de contrôle, d'être une étrangère dans son propre corps, la rendant vulnérable aux attaques mentale de ce type… Une violente douleur lui vrilla la tête qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, recroquevillée sur le sol, tremblante de tous ses membres et poussant des râles de souffrance lorsque ça devenait insoutenable. Elle avait mal, si mal… comme lorsqu'_Il_ s'était emparé d'elle. Elle se raidit : ça recommençait, NON ! Il ne devait y parvenir ou alors Nami mourrait.

Déterminée à ne plus retomber sous la coupe de cet homme contre son gré, enfermée dans un coin de son esprit sans aucune prise sur ses actes ou ce qui l'entourait, ainsi qu'à sauver son amie, Merry se releva sur ses genoux avec difficultés s'aidant de son Bic version katana pour se soutenir et l'ausculta rapidement. De toute évidence, c'était _Son_ œuvre. _IL_ bloquait toutes ses fonctions respiratoires, en obstruant ses bronches peut-être… Mais _Il_ n'avait (enfin pour le moment) pas arrêté les faibles battements de son cœur. Merry se devait d'intervenir, et si Nami ne pouvait pas respirer, alors l'adolescente s'en chargerait pour elle.

Elle palpa la gorge de la rousse afin de trouver sa trachée. Lorsqu'elle l'eu localisée, elle brandit son poignard-Bic pour l'inciser et ensuite y insérer le tube de son stylo pour ménager une entrée d'air mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu entamer la peau du cou pour y pratiquer une trachéotomie, elle fut plaquée au sol par Zoro qui immobilisa sa main armée au-dessus de sa tête, faisant pression sur son poignet pour qu'elle lâche prise.

Les autres venaient juste de débarquer sur le pont, alertés par l'explosion et le cri déchirant de Merry. Ils restèrent pétrifiés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux : le pont supérieur était ravagé, le sol en était noircit à plusieurs endroits comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre à de multiples reprises… Au milieu de ce paysage désolé se tenaient Nami et Merry. La rousse était étendue sur le sol alors que la seconde semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à se redresser. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la navigatrice l'espace de quelques secondes avant de dégainer son poignard pour ce qui semblait être lui trancher la gorge. Jusque-là en état de choc dû à la découverte de la scène, les autres, plus particulièrement Zoro, se ruèrent vers les femmes dans le but d'empêcher un drame.

Alors que le vert ceinturait son homologue féminin, Chopper paniquait devant l'état critique de la jeune femme aux cheveux orange. Derrière lui, Merry ruait en hurlant alors que Luffy venait prêter main forte à Zoro.

Merry : Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi, j'vous dis ! _IL_ VA LA TUER ! _Il_ va la tuer… s'époumonait-elle comme une enragée tandis que les deux hommes forts du bateau la maîtrisaient tant bien que mal.

Franky : IL ? De qui parles-tu et surtout, qu'est-ce qui c'est que ce bordel sans nom?, demanda-t-il consterné devant les dommages supplémentaires qu'avait reçu son bébé.

Merry se calma un instant avant de lui répondre la tête baissée dans un souffle angoissé.

Merry : C'est lui, c'est l'homme aux yeux rouge… Tout est de sa faute ! finit-elle par cracher avec rage et désespoir.

Les autres étaient perplexes. Que voulait-elle dire par-là ? Alors qu'ils tentaient de comprendre ses paroles, elle profita de leur confusion pour se libérer. Elle asséna un coup de coude puissant dans le plexus de son capitaine, le faisant tituber en arrière alors qu'elle envoya son genou dans l'entrejambe du vert qui tomba à genoux, se tenant les parties, le souffle coupé par la douleur (décidément, ils vont vraiment finir par nous le rendre stérile ce pauvre Zoro…). Elle se précipita ensuite vers le petit médecin et sa patiente mourante, mais elle fut stoppée par un corps massif blindé. Franky la tenait en joug tandis que le vert se redressait péniblement, tous sabres dehors. Faisant fi de ses assaillants, elle se laissa glisser entre les jambes du cyborg comme John Travolta dans « La Fièvre du Samedi Soir » et dégaina son Bic mode katana pour se jeter sur l'épéiste. D'un habile geste du poignet elle brisa la défense de son ami et vint lui asséner un coup de garde dans l'estomac, lui faisant lâcher son Wadô, doublé d'un coup de coude à l'arrière de la nuque, le sonnant complètement. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers son objectif priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, quand un projectile siffla près de son oreille. Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir un Usopp campé sur ses deux pieds la menaçant avec son super Kabuto.

Usopp (dont la voix ne tremblait pas) : Je te préviens Merry, si tu ne te rends pas, la prochaine fois je ne te manquerais pas.

Merry marqua un temps d'arrêt devant cette soudaine assurance venant du trouillard de service… avant de secouer la tête. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'étonner, elle devait agir, et vite ! Elle changea son sabre en arme à feu avant de viser la tête de son ami.

Merry : Moi non plus je ne te louperai pas, donc tâche de faire dans le mille.

Elle arma son pistolet, et lui son lance pierre, puis elle pressa la détente alors qu'il relâchait son projectile. La balle fusa hors du canon tandis qu'Usopp criait Hisatsu Firebird Star. Merry leva un de cas bras pour se protéger des flammes mais à la place de l'oiseau de feu annoncé, une épaisse purée de pois l'enveloppa. _Il m'a bien eu !_ pensa-t-elle en abaissant son avant-bras droit.

Un cri étranglé retentit alors. À travers le brouillard opaque qui l'entourait, Merry put voir le métis au bord de la syncope : la balle s'était arrêtée à 2mm de son front. Ce dernier loucha sur celle-ci, pétrifié avant de tomber à la renverse, dans les pommes. Elle relâcha la balle qui alla se loger dans un des troncs d'arbres qui bordaient leur port de fortune.

Elle avança d'un pas avant de se faire intercepter par une jambe toute de noir vêtue. Elle releva la tête pour voir un Sanji grimaçant qui se tenait prêt au combat (ou du moins à la retarder à défaut de l'affronter réellement). Elle regarda autour d'elle pour constater qu'elle était encerclée par le blond (réticent), le charpentier (fulminant), le bretteur (dans une rage noire) et son capitaine (effrayament sérieux). Exaspérée par toute cette résistance, Merry se mit en position de défense avant de se faire assaillir par ses coéquipiers. Les coups fusèrent dans tous les sens avec une violence plus ou moins mesurée avant que la mêlée ne se tasse.

Franky brandissant une jambe: ça y est, je te tiens la miss.

« Bordel, mais lâche-moi crétin de pervers en slip ! C'est pas moi qu'il faut choper triple buse ! », cracha le cuisinier suspendu la tête en bas, pendouillant lamentablement au bout du bras de l'homme-machine.

Franky : Oh. Désolé frangin.

Dit le punk tout en le lâchant comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Le blond jura, maudissant cet abruti de robotman à 2 berrys. Il se releva et ils regardèrent autour d'eux : aucune trace de Merry, cependant l'épéiste était empêtré dans les membres élastiques de son capitaine qui ne remuait pas, totalement amorphe. Ils découvrirent attaché à l'un de ses poignets le collier de leur nouvelle recrue qui semblait avoir pour effet sur Luffy de « liquéfier » son corps. En effet, à présent Zoro baignait dans une substance plus ou moins gluante qui, à l'origine, s'avérait être les bras et les jambes du Chapeau de Paille. Stupéfait et un peu (il faut le comprendre aussi) dégoûté, le bretteur tentait e se dépêtrer de toute cette mélasse quand le petit médecin couina…

**PDV Merry**

_Merde, merde, merde…_pensais-je. J'étais vraiment dans de beaux draps ! Ces crétins m'avaient obligée à agir dans l'urgence à cause de leurs conneries, et voilà où ça me menait…

Il m'avait fallu trouver une solution rapide pour sauver ou tout du moins maintenir Nami en vie… Je n'avais pas pensé que je m'y retrouverais coincée ! Pff, mais quelle merde !

Dans la panique, c'était la seule possibilité viable (bien que farfelue) qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Sur le coup, m'infiltrer dans son corps afin de réactiver ses poumons via mon pouvoir, m'était apparue comme une idée lumineuse voire même carrément géniale… d'ailleurs, de ce côté-là, Nami était sauve, seul bémol : Cet enfoiré s'était démerdé pour me piéger à l'intérieur du corps de la rousse. Il l'avait rendue, par je ne sais quel miracle, totalement hermétique, me condamnant à rester dans son organisme.

Oui, lorsque les garçons s'étaient rués sur moi, je m'étais discrètement éclipsée, affaiblissant notre capitaine par la même occasion pour plus de précautions puis m'était changée en air afin d'intégrer le corps de la rouquine plus facilement. Ainsi, alimentant tout le corps de Nami en jusque dans la moindre de ses cellules en oxygène grâce à mes aptitudes démoniaques, la maintenant en vie... j'avais accès à chacune de ses fibres, chacun de ses organes ainsi qu'à tous ses sens et pouvais donc voir, entendre, toucher, goûter, sentir (enfin techniquement pour ce dernier, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait absorber de l'air par ses propres moyens). Je pouvais contracter ou au contraire relâcher les muscles de la jeune femme et avais même accès aux fonctions de son cerveau, pouvant en stimuler certaines parties plus que d'autres afin d'augmenter ses capacités, et vice versa...

Cependant, durant notre précédent combat, Nami avait reçu pas mal de « dégâts » et avait accumulé pas mal de fatigue aussi. Je ne pus donc pas _l_'empêcher bien longtemps de prendre, partiellement, le contrôle du corps de Nami. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il bloqua toutes les entrées et sorties d'air de son corps me condamnant à l'emprisonnement ainsi qu'à être la seule chose qui rattache encore la rouquine à la vie...

Un corps. Trois personnes. Enfin, pas tout à fait en fait. Voilà notre situation en cet instant : Moi dedans, Nami out (perdue quelque par dans son inconscient) et lui... qui ne cessait de me harceler, mais restant en dehors enfin physiquement parlant du moins. S'engagea alors une lutte sans concession entre lui et moi, Volonté contre Volonté. Toutefois, ayant moi-même l'esprit encore confus de mon asservissement, il réussit rapidement à s'emparer des membres de la rousse, sur lesquels je gardais néanmoins un certain contrôle ayant toujours la main mise sur le centre nerveux de cette dernière.

Hélas, coincée dans un corps qui n'était pas le mien, j'étais contrainte de ne rien tenter contre cette pourriture de peur de blesser notre navigatrice. La seule façon sans risque pour elle et moi de se sortir de ce mauvais pas étant sans aucun doute d'attendre que l'autre parasite se lasse et nous laisse tranquilles en priant pour qu'aucun incident ne survienne entre temps... Je cherchais donc une solution rapide et efficace pour nous extirper de ce guêpier sans sans nom quand je me décidai enfin à tester mon emprise sur « ma toute nouvelle enveloppe charnelle »...

... LA SUITE DANS UN PROCHAIN NUMÉRO!...

*tourmente : vent violent

N'oubliez pas, reviewer c'est gratuit et ça peut changer une vie (la mienne en l'occurrence ))!


	23. Chapitre 20: Partie 3:

**NB (pour la deuxième moitié du chapitre): paroles en gras=paroles mentales du "preneur d'hôtage" & **_**p**_**_aroles en italique=pensées de Merry_**

**Chapitre 20 : Cauchemar (?)**

_**Partie 3 : Échec et mat.**_

*****Sans PDV*****

« _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça?_ »

Chopper était perplexe (en même temps, il y avait de quoi...). L'état de Nami l'alarmait au plus haut point : son cœur battait à présent de manière régulière alors qu'elle ne respirait même pas ! Le plus étrange était qu'il décelait une différence dans son odeur, ce n'était pas celle qu'elle avait habituellement, vous savez, cette odeur de « parfum » entêtant dont les humains raffolent et qui lui piquait la truffe. Non, mais une senteur plus légère bien que plus complexe, un savant mélange de deux essences différentes que l'on aurait su doser à la perfection pour créer une nouvelle fragrance à la fois douce, épicée et puissante. Il connaissait cet autre arôme entremêlé à celui de la navigatrice mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus...

Il eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant une main se refermer sur sa patte et ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand, sous le choc, en contemplant ceux de la rousse : rouge sang ! qui disparurent sous ses paupières une fraction de seconde plus tard. _Mais oui !_ Pensa-t-il. Il connaissait cette senteur pour avoir passer des heures entières à examiner et à tenter de guérir sa propriétaire... _MERRY !_

Alertés par son cri, les autres rappliquèrent, ayant dépêtré Zoro de son engluement et redonner sa consistance à leur capitaine. Seul Usopp demeurait inconscient tandis que Robin et Brook n'étaient toujours pas rentrés de leurs emplettes. Ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul face à l'air profondément inquiet que le petit renne arborait, puis se reprirent et le questionnèrent.

Chopper : J-je ne sais pas, c'est... étrange. On... (il souffla, lui-même abasourdie par ce qu'il allait dire) on dirait que Nami et Merry ont, comme qui dirait... fusionné. (puis il dit plus pour lui-même) ça expliquerait l'état paradoxal de notre navigatrice ainsi que l'absence physique de notre archère...

Merry était impressionnée par la capacité de déduction du petit docteur alors que les réactions des autres hommes présents la désespérèrent. Ils regardèrent Chopper bouches bées puis échangèrent des regards ahuris avant d'éclater de rire.

Sanji, les larmes aux yeux : Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens nous inventer-là mon bon Chopper ?

Franky : Tu imagines un peu ? Si Nami et Merry avaient fusionné...

Ils eurent tous un moment d'arrêt avant d'être secoués par un frisson d'effroi et l'atmosphère devint lugubre :

Zoro : Maléfique...

Luffy : Terrifiant.

Sanji (en sang) : un rêve éveillé.

Zoro : Un cauchemar oui ! Ton PIRE cauchemar ! Une sorcière hystérique doublée d'une folle dangereuse...

Luffy (déglutissant difficilement) : On va tous mourir...

Franky : ça va faire super super mal...

Chopper : Euh, les gars ?

Le garçonnet pelucheux tremblait de tous ses membres mais les garçons, pris dans leur élan vindicatif, ne le remarquèrent pas. En effet, Nami (enfin Merry) se relevait lentement, l'air menaçante. Ça ne présageait rien de bon...

***BAM, BAM, BAM... SBAM*** Nami se frotta les mains avant de lancer avec la voix de Merry (en effet, elle faisait vibrer les cordes vocales de son amie elle-même à cause de la cessité respiratoire de celle-ci) :

Merry : Alors comme ça je suis folle et dangereuse ? Au lieu de pérorer sur le dos des gens absents, vous feriez mieux d'écouter ce que dit notre médecin de bord qui lui au moins a un cerveau et visiblement il sait s'en servir contrairement à d'autre ! Fulmina-t-elle.

Tous les autres la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Luffy : Merry, c'est toi ?

Merry : Nan, c'est le Pape. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, triple buse...

Luffy : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans Nami ? Dit-il en l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Et puis comment t'es rentrée là-dedans ? Continua-t-il en palpant la jeune femme, imité par Sanji qui s'attardait bizarrement au niveau de sa (leur) poitrine...

***SBLAM***

Merry : Sale pervers, lança-t-elle au cook avant de répondre à Luffy. Hum, c'est une longue histoire...

Franky : Oh mais on a tout notre temps, et puis je suis curieux de savoir comment vous vous y êtes prises pour mettre mon bateau dans cet état, dit-il avec un air _super_ terrifiant que la brunette ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle soupira lasse avant d'entreprendre le récit de ses péripéties pour qu'ils comprennent le pourquoi du comment, leur expliquant sa phase d'apathie due au fait que « l'homme aux yeux pourpres » la maintenait dans un état d'engourdissement mental et physique quasi total, lui permettant à peine de s'alimenter, juste le strict minimum, de façon à ce que lorsqu'il se retirait de sa tête, son corps soit trop faible pour lui permettre une quelconque tentative de rébellion et ainsi, faciliter son contrôle sur elle. Il avait profité du choc de la découverte de sa transformation pour créer une faille et s'engouffrer dans sa tête. Il était perfide. Après l'avoir refoulée dans un petit coin sombre de son subconscient, il avait pris un plaisir malsain à venir la harceler, même là-bas, dans ses derniers retranchements, nuits comme jours, ne lui laissant aucun répit... Un autre moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la maintenir sous sa coupe...

Merry : ... Mes yeux rouges sont (et ce n'est qu'une supposition) son œuvre. Je crois que lorsqu'il s'empare de moi, mes iris s'empourprent de plus belle, signe de sa prise de contrôle. C'est pourquoi chaque fois que je croisais mon reflet, je n'avais de cesse de frissonner, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir m'insurger...(son regard était lointain, fixant un point imaginaire quelque part sur le torse de son capitaine). Mais chaque fois, il réprimait mes tentatives d'affranchissement par des tortures, aussi bien psychologiques que corporelles, me laissant dévastée (sa voix se brisa et elle réprima un vertige), agonisante sur le sol dans un coin du bateau où il savait que personne ne viendrait me chercher, me laissant chaque fois un peu plus affaiblie... dit-elle aux garçons qui l'écoutaient, horrifiés que de telles choses se soient passées juste devant leurs yeux, sans qu'ils soient seulement capables de les soupçonner.

Sanji rongeait son frein, la cigarette qu'il avait au coin des lèvres gisait à présent à ses pieds, déchiquetée sous le coup de la fureur et de la révolte que le récit avait suscité chez lui. Franky serrait les dents en faisant craquer ses jointures, visiblement prêt à en découdre avec cette enflure sans nom. Zoro affichait un rictus mauvais et son corps suintait d'une aura malveillante qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la personne vers laquelle cette colère sombre était dirigée. Chopper tremblait de rage tandis que Luffy écouta le récit le visage fermé, étrangement calme et sérieux d'un coup. Il n'avait pas ciller, n'avait rien dit, mais ses poings serrés et ses traits d'ordinaire joyeux à présent durs, en disait long sur son état d'esprit du moment...

Merry : Rien que d'y repenser (elle frémit fermant les yeux un instants)...

Puis elle enchaîna sur son altercation avec la rousse qui avait réussit, elle ne savait comment, à la ramener à elle et pour enfin, en arriver à sa situation plus qu'atypique. Elle leur raconta tout ce qu'elle savait (soit pas grand chose en somme) sur sa « cohabitation » avec la rouquine dans le corps de cette dernière et sur son bourreau en leur exposant son problème...

Sanji fulminait : « Si je choppe cet enfoiré, je réduirais chacun de ses os méticuleusement en bouillie, le tout avec lenteur et application, histoire de prendre mon pied avant de jeter ses restes aux rois des mers qui ne manqueront pas de déchiqueter son corps désarticulé... et encore, cette mort me semble encore bien trop douce pour une pareille ordure ! Pourquoi s'en prend-t-il à vous ? Pour qui il se prend pour faire souffrir mes anges !?... » mais Merry ne l'écoutait plus vraiment...

Assaillie par des réminiscences de sa « séquestration », sa vision se brouilla un peu et sa tête bourdonna. Elle se sentit perdre pied, la douleur du souvenir la submergea l'espace d'un instant, la laissant exposée à _ses_ _mains avides_. _Il_ allait pouvoir reprendre le contrôle... _Son _rire résonna à ses oreilles sonnant le glas, annonçant le retour du tyran. Elle sentit son corps se raidir, ses doigts se crispèrent au tour de son stylo Bic, ses muscles glissant un à un hors de son contrôle. Son souffle se fit court quand son pouce pressa lentement le « vert », déclenchant la forme katana. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, désireuses d'avancer alors que l'ex-brune, paniquée à l'idée de perdre à nouveau la possession de « son corps », luttait de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir que ce soit suffisant... Quel espoir naïf. Plus elle s'efforcer de garder le contrôle de ses moyens, plus elle sentait qu'ils lui échappaient.

Elle fit un premier pas. _Non_. Puis un deuxième. _Non, arrête-toi je t'en prie_. Et encore un autre avant que sa main ne raffermisse sa prise sur son arme et que son bras ne se lève lentement en une position d'attaque. Totalement horrifiée, elle regarda son corps s'apprêter à frapper son nakama qui lui tournait le dos.

**Encore quelques pas et sa tête roulera sur le sol et alors son sang éclaboussera la jolie petite frimousse de ce pauvre dandy blond**, gloussa l'homme.

Les yeux de Merry s'agrandirent d'efffroi. _Toi ! Je t'interdis ! Je t'interdis de leur faire du mal, t'entends ! _

**Oh voyez-vous cela... Mademoiselle fait de la résistance... « Ne leur fais pas de mal » dis-tu ? Mais chérie, ce n'est pas moi qui vais leur faire du mal. C'est le corps de ta charmante amie qui s'en chargera pour moi, **dit-il sur un ton enjoué.** Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu ne peux rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Imagine un peu la tête de la rouquine à son réveil quand elle verra ses mains couvertes de sang et qu'elle comprendra ce qui s'est passé... Imagine un peu son expression dévastée, un mélange exquis de douleur, de culpabilité, d'horreur, de dégoût... Hmmm**, il poussa un râle d'extase. **Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons partout, partout, pas toi ? **

_Espèce d'enflure, t'es qu'un grand malade ! Je vais te crever, je jure que j'aurais ta peau, pourriture ! _

**Oh, oh, vilaine fille, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on parle aux gens. On dirait bien que tu as besoin que l'on te rappelle qui est le maître ICI, **dit-il d'abord sur un ton mielleux avant d'aboyer excédé.

À cet instant, le corps de Nami glissa totalement hors de son contrôle et recommença à avancer plus fluidement. _Merde ça craint ! Non, non non non NON !_

« LUFFY! » s'entendit-elle crier avant que son bras armé ne tente de s'abattre sur la nuque du brun et ne se fasse bloquer par trois lames.

Luffy : Merry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu cris mon nom comme ça ? Et c'est quoi cette arme ? Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un avec ça tu sais. Le brun fronça les sourcils en voyant que la rousse ne rangeait pas son arme mais qu'au contraire, elle tentait de briser la garde du sabreur, puis haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son cuisinier pour lui réclamer à manger, comme si de rien n'était.

Zoro : Oi ! À quoi tu joues ? Grogna-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il sentait la pression exercer sur ses katanas augmenter crescendo.

Son expression s'assombrit alors qu'il regarda la rousse/brune droit dans les yeux. Des yeux qui criaient au secours... Un peu confus, Zoro décida de briser l'échange l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin, histoire de l'éloigner un maximum de leur capitaine. Elle voltigea durant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu des airs, en position accroupie, comme si elle s'apprêtait à prendre le départ d'un 100 mètres dames aux Jeux Olympiques . Elle releva la tête et posa des yeux suppliant sur Zoro, alors qu'elle chargeait de nouveau et que leurs lames entrèrent une nouvelle fois en contact. Le vert crut entendre la brune lui murmurer quelque chose mais n'arriva pas à distinguer les paroles à cause du fracas provoqué par la rencontre du métal avec le métal... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui attrape le bras brusquement avec urgence et qu'elle ne se penche sur lui pour lui souffler « Je ne contrôle plus rien ». Il se crispa sous ses doigts alors qu'elle semblait implorer son pardon, ce qui le troubla un instant. Quelques secondes plus tard il était face au vide, la rousse s'étant envolée vers Chapeau de paille qui parlait avec leur médecin. Zoro n'eut que le temps de crier à son capitaine que la jeune fille n'était plus elle-même que déjà cette dernière poussait un cri de guerre en plantant son arme dans la veste du jeune homme, manquant de peu les cottes du gamin élastique. Luffy la regarda incrédule alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur lui sans jamais le toucher. À bout de souffle, Merry appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Son front perlait de sueur, sa mâchoire la lançait à force de serrer les dents sous l'effort de concentration qui lui avait fallu pour réussir à dévier sa lame chaque fois, d'ailleurs sa bouche était envahie par le goût métallique du sang à l'instant où elle prit la parole, elle s'était méchamment mordu la langue.

Merry : Écoute-moi Luffy, Il est de retour, il faut que -elle haleta de plus belle- il faut que t-tu m'aides (elle grimaça alors que sa main se levait de nouveau). Esquive !

Le brun ne se fit pas prier. Quand la jeune fille chargea encore, il lui attrapa le poignet et le lui tordit pour lui faire lâcher la lame. Tant pis, Nami allait sans doute lui faire payer ça très cher plus tard mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était soit ça, soit il lui faisait perdre connaissance... Au tant y aller aussi doucement que possible, c'était sa nakama après tout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la blesser alors que cette dernière n'était même pas consciente de ses actes. L'arme glissa de la prise de Nami qui réussit néanmoins à se dégager, et à balancer son pied dans l'estomac du brun, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Elle tenta de ramasser son épée mais avant que ses doigts ne l'atteignent, un pied chaussé de mocassins noirs l'envoya valdinguer hors de sa portée. Merry n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'était le cuisinier, elle le remercia du bout des lèvres tandis que son poing se serra et alla s'écraser dans le mât, à deux doigts du visage d'ange déchu du blond. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma ses yeux avec culpabilité quand son poing se remit en action, prêt à faire mouche cette fois-ci, cependant il ne rencontra pas le nez parfait du cuisinier mais une large paume qui se referma étroitement autour de sa main telle une mâchoire d'acier. Franky. La brune éprouva une bouffée de soulagement à l'idée que son ami le cuisinier avait été épargné mais cela fut de courte durée car déjà son autre main surgit à la vitesse de l'éclair et deux de ses doigts allèrent directement s'enfoncer dans les yeux du cyborg, l'aveuglant et lui faisant lâcher sa prise sur elle. Elle se retourna pour se jeter sur son capitaine qui s'était remis du choc, pour tomber nez à nez avec le Kitetsu de Zoro. Ce dernier la tint en joug à peine plus de quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'agrippe sa lame à pleine main et ne la tire un coup sec vers elle pour que le bretteur soit à portée de sa main. Elle se saisit de son chandail pour le rapprocher brutalement et lui asséner un coup de boule magistral. Ils vacillèrent tous les deux un instant et Luffy en profita pour tenter d'immobiliser la navigatrice. Mais c'était sous estimer le contrôle de cet homme inconnu sur le corps de son amie que de penser que cela fonctionnerait. En effet, alors qu'il étendit son bras pour la plaquer au sol, cette dernière esquiva de justesse en plongeant en avant. Le brun revint à la charge, elle roula sur le côté l'évitant une nouvelle fois, puis elle tendit son bras tâtonnant frénétiquement, à la recherche de son arme, mais à la place, ses doigts rencontrèrent autre chose : le lance-pierre d'Usopp. Elle s'en saisit et décocha dans la foulée une bille de tabasco dans la face de son capitaine, le faisant tomber à la renverse les yeux en feu à cause de l'épice. Elle en profita pour se relever à la hâte dans l'espoir de pouvoir récupérer sa propre arme mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Luffy furax l'envoya dans les airs d'un revers de bras avant de se propulser à sa poursuite. Elle tenta de lutter contre lui, en vain. Celui-ci s'enroula autour d'elle la serrant avec force pour la priver de tout mouvement. Ils allaient faire une belle chute libre si cela continuait, pensa Merry en tentant désespérément d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et de reprendre le contrôle, sans grands résultats... Le corps de Nami continua à s'agiter forçant Luffy à resserrer son étau autour de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit tousser et gémir faiblement. Les yeux de la rousse papillonnèrent et son corps se relâcha un peu. « _Lu-Luf-fy?... t-tu me fais mal ». _Merry hoqueta de surprise, cette voix... _N-Nami ? T'es là? _Seul un gémissement étouffé lui répondit. _Je prends ça pour un oui, _dit-elle en rigolant. _Bien si tu es de retour, cela veut dire que l'emprise de cet enfoiré s'estompe et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de m'extirper de là, et lui avec. Pense, Myriam, pense..._ _Comment t'en es-tu tirée tout à l'heure ?..._Elle passa en revue très rapidement ses souvenirs de son affrontement avec la rouquine quand elle eut une illumination. _Mais bien sûr ! L'eau de mer ! _Forte de cette déduction, Merry reprit espoir. Ils allaient s'en sortir elle en faisait le serment solennel_._

Merry : Luffy ! Écoute, je crois que Nami est de retour. Je vais pouvoir sortir et entraîner l'autre raclure avec moi, mais pour cela il va falloir que tu me jettes à la mer, compris ?

Luffy : Quoi ? Mais tu as mangé un fruit du démon, tu ne peux pas...

Merry : On n'a pas le temps de faire dans le détail Luffy. Fais ce que je te dis, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout ira bien.

Le brun fit une moue indécise, c'était tout de même un pari drôlement risqué.

Merry : à mon signal, tu nous laisses tomber dans l'océan. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminée et un sourire réconfortant accroché aux lèvres. Tiens-toi prêt, (elle prit une profonde inspiration) MAINTENANT !

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient à toute vitesse de l'étendue azurée, Luffy se désenroula d'autour de la rousse, la précipitant dans l'eau salée. Il eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper à la balustrade, évitant de peu de faire lui aussi le grand plongeon... À l'instant où la navigatrice avait fendu les eaux bleues, le corps de Merry fut comme expulsé du sien et cette dernière, en un ultime effort, parvint à propulser son amie semi-consciente vers la surface. Elle vit le bras de Luffy s'entourer autour de la taille de Nami et la sortir de l'eau. C'était une bonne chose de faite, se dit-elle. Elle vit la main replonger vers elle et elle avait bien essayé de l'attraper, cependant elle n'en avait pas eut la force. Une immense fatigue l'avait submergée dès qu'elles avaient pénétré les flots. Elle avait à grand peine réussi à sauver la rousse avant d'être totalement vidée et de s'enfoncer toujours plus dans les profondeurs de Grand Line, avec cependant un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. _Échec et mat, sale punk ! _Ricana-t-elle en son for intérieur, en sentant la présence de l'autre s'effacer progressivement alors qu'il jurait comme un charretier et la maudissait pour avoir causer sa défaite...

Toujours plus bas elle allait, comme si son corps était inéluctablement attiré par les tréfonds de l'océan. Plus ça allait, plus sa vue se brouillait, ses poumons commencèrent à la brûler, sa tête lui donnait le sentiment qu'elle allait exploser... et au bout de quelques instants, elle sombra à son tour dans les abîmes de l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong> Mes chers lecteurs, je tiens tout particulièrement à m'excuser pour le retard considérable avec lequel je publie ce chapitre. Cependant, étant désormais élève en deuxième année de prépa, mes créneaux d'écriture se sont significativement résorbés, ne me laissant que très peu de temps libre, ajoutons à cela mes crises chroniques de flemmingite aiguë... qui n'arrangent pas la situation ^^" Bref, je vous fais parvenir (ENFIN!) la 3éme et dernière partie de ce chapitre 20 en espérant qu'il vous aura plu.<strong>

**En ce qui concerne la parution du chapitre suivant, je ne crains, très chers amis, qu'il n'arrivera qu'après ma période de concours c'est-à-dire approximativement aux mois d'avril/mai prochain. Il se peut que je réussisse à dégager un peu de temps avant et donc poster plutôt, mais je préfère voir large tout de même =)**

**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont soutenue, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point avoir votre avis sur ce que j'écris compte pour moi. Je vous remercie donc du fond du coeur.**

**Sur ce, Happy HALLOWEEN ;P**

**~SM~**


End file.
